High School Life: Freshmen
by fudge chocoholic
Summary: First year... Ang adjustment period. Paano kaya makakaadjust ang ating mga paboritong ninja. Ep,ep,ep! Wala ninja skills diyan! Complete! Finally!
1. Pesteng Buhay Ito!

**Hayskul Lafy**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto. 

naka-_Italics_ iniisip

**Kabanata 1 Pesteng Buhay 'To!**

**6:00 am**,**sa isang dormitorium… **

Diiitdiiitdiitdiitdiit…

_Pesteng alarm clock_. Diiitdiiitdiiitdiiit…. _Oo na! Babangon na! Leche! Unang araw ng pasukan pala ngayon. _

Ah! Ako nga pala si Haruno Sakura. First year high school na ako. Wow. Ang tanda ko na pala! Parang kahapon lang nang grade schooler pa ako. Aaa! Maleleyt na ako! Sige sa skool na lang tayo mag usap.

* * *

**7:00 am, sa Konoha High School…**

Ayos pa naman . Wala naming nanggugulo. Kumakanta nanaman sina Ino.

**Pero para sa'yo  
Ako'y magbabago  
Kahit mahirap  
Kakayanin ko  
**

" Oi. Nakaupo ka sa upuan ko." Nagulat ako! Sino yun? Tumingin ako kung saan galing yung boses.

"Oi. Bingi ka ba? Sabi ko upuan ko dyan." Sabi ng lalaki.

"Hindi naman nakasulat ditto pangalan mo, a! Kapal mo! Humanap ka na lang ng ibang upuan." Sabat ko.

"E, kung sa dyan ko gusting umupo e."

" Tae! Ano ka? Diyos?" Tinginan sa akin mga kaklasa ko. Parang natutunaw ako. Nakakakilabot ung mga tingin ng mga babae at ilang lalake.

"Hindi mo yata kilala kausap mo!"

"Talaga! Sino ka ba para kilalanin? Tae ka!"

"Tama na 'yan, Sakura," bulong sa akin ni Ino. "Pasama naman sa CR." Kahit kelan, ang baho talaga ng pasok nito.

Labas kami ng klasrum tapos diretso sa CR.

"Ba't mo ako pinigilan? Uupakan ko n asana yung mayabang nayun! Ilang layers kaya mukha nun? Labin dalawa! Ang kapal talaga niya!" sigaw ko. Sa totoo lang, pinaka kinaiinisan ko ung mga taong mayayabang.

"Dapat nga magpasalamat ka sa akin ,e! Linigtas kita! Yung sinisigawan mo kanina, siya si Uchiha Sasuke. Matalino, magaling sa athletics at heart throb. Kahit ng lalake, naiinlab dun!" paliwanag ni Ino.

"Anong pake ko? Kahit na siya pa ang principal, nakakainis parin siya!"

* * *

**Sa klasrum nina Sakura.. **

"Hatchoo!"

"Oi, Sasuke, ayos ka lang? Pinag-uusapan ka nanaman siguro"

"Kapag nag-uusap ang mga babae, palagi nalang ako."

* * *

**Balik kina Sakura at Ino… **

" Aaa… Basta! Kahit anong sabihin mo, nakakainis parin siya!" sabi ko kay Ino.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiing**! Bell na pala. Takbo kami ni Ino papuntang klasrum. Whew! Wala pa ang adviser namin.

"Okey class. Take your seat." Tae! Nagulat ako! Adviser naming andyan na.

"Today is da pirs dey op skul. We will introduce ourselbs and den bote por da opisers. Bay da way, I'm Hatake Kakashi but just kol mi Kakashi-sensei. 25 y.o. Single. " Hehe.. Mag spospokening dollar na nga lang, mali mali pa.

Nagpakilala kami isa-isa tapos botohan na.

Taeng buhay itooooooo! First day of skul pa lang, me naka-away na ako. Tapos sa dami ng posisyon na pwedeng ibigay sa akin, Secretary pa! Andaming pinapasulat! Nakakahilo! Naalala ko tuloy yung secretary naming last year. Nag bak out sya. Nyay! Matulad kaya ako dun!

Haaay.. dats life.

"Oi," Ha? San galing un? Tumingin ako sa harap ko. Tae! Si Sasuke! Ang sama na nga ng araw ko, magpapakita pa itong kulagong 'to! Kainis!

"Ano? Aawayin mo nanaman ako? Walal ako sa mood ngayon kaya pwede ba-,"

" Tumingin ka sa locker mo," biglang sabat niya. 'Di man lang ako pinatapos!

"Bakit?" tanong ko. "Basta." Umalis siya.

Katabi ko na locker ko. Ninenerbyos ako. Bakak kung ano inilagay nun sa locker ko. Gelatin? Putik? Palaka? Kadiri! 'Wag naman sana! Nanginginig na ang kamay ko. Sinarado ko muna ang mga mata ko tapos binuksan ang locker ko.

Wala naman akong narinig na tumatalun, kumokokak o tumutulo. Unti- unti kong idinailat ang aking mga mata.

WOW! Red roses! Teka me card… _Pasensya na kanina. Sori na._ Kung kanino man ito galing, gusto istyle niya!Tinuloy ko ang pagbasa. Galing kay… SASUKE! Anoo! Panaginip ba ito o bangungot? Pero ang ganda ngbulaklak, a. San nya kaya ito binili?

Habang tinititigan ko ang mga bulaklak, me lumapit sa akin na fourth year.

" Ikaw ba si Haruno Sakura? Pinapatawag ka ni Ma'am Tsunade sa office."

"Bakit daw po?"

"Hindi ko rin po alam, eh."

Tama ba pagkakarinig ko? Kahit na, punta pa rin ako.

Kaba. Takot. Nerbyos. Mga emosyon na naghahari sa akin ngayon?

* * *

**3:00 pm, Principal's Office**

"Sakura, ikaw ng isa sa mga magagaling na estudyante ditto sa paaralan, pero, bakit mo iyon ginawa?" ani Ma'am Tsunade.

" Um, ang alin po?" tanong ko.

* * *

a/n: Um.. so yun na po iyun. Sana na enjoy ninyo. Kahit na hindi na kayo magreview, ayoz lang.. pero kung gusto ninyo, sige lang. Pero tandaanan po ninyo na bawat review ay makakatulong sa pag develop ng kwentong ito. Hi nga pala kina luli at mio. : )


	2. Dahil sa Isang Ulol na Kulugo

**High School Life**

**Diclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto..

* * *

"Sakura, ikaw ng isa sa mga magagaling na estudyante ditto sa paaralan, pero, bakit mo iyon ginawa?" ani Ma'am Tsunade. 

" Um, ang alin po?" tanong ko.

* * *

**Kabanata2 Dahil sa Isang Ulol na Kulugo**

" Ikaw ang pumitas ngmga bulaklak sa garden ko. Sabi ni Sausuke nakita ka raw niya. Nung bibnisita ko ang mga halaman, nawala kalahati ng mga roses.." Tamahimik sa principal." Dahil doon, detention ka ng isang buwan."

"Pe- pero, Ma'am, ibi-,"

" Huwag ka na magsalita kung ayaw ,mo madagdagan ang parusa mo. Pwede ka nang lumabas."

* * *

**Labas ng Principal's Office…**

Nanginginig ang tuhod ko. Pakiramdam ko, magkokolaps ako. _Dyahe! Nakakabanas na! Asan na yung pangit na mayabang nay un? Pagbabayaran niya ito!_

Agad ko siyang hinanap. Inikot ko kalahati ng skool bago ko siya nahanap. Kausap niya si Naruto.

"…." Lumapit ako sa kanila. Bibilisan ko ito tas alis ako agad.

Tumingin silang dalawa sa akin. Tapos…. PAKK! Sinampal ko si Sasuke. Yesss! Agad ako tumakbo pauwi.

**POV ni Sasuke**

Anong problema nun? Me topak na yata yung babaing yun!

"Dude, lakas mo! Una, bigyan mo yung babae ng bulaklak tapos mamaya sasampalin ka. Salamat sa demo, ha!" Sabi ni Naruto.

"Ulol."

* * *

**5:00 pm, Sa kwarto ni Sakura..**

Taeng buhay itoooooooo! Detention! Wala nga ako ginagawa! Tae ka talaga Sasuke! Mamatay kana! Argh!

Tititititititititititit…. Ano yung ingay nay un! Aaa. Nag-text pala si Ino. Inilabasa ko ang aking Sony Ericson at tinignan ang Inbox.

From: Ino Message: kita daw kayo ni Sasuke sa ruf top tom. ng lunch.

Rineplayan ko.

To: Ino Message: Tae kb! Bkit b?

Dalawan Segundo…

From: Ino Message: Aba malay ko! Pinapasabi niya lang sa iyo. Besi, baka liligawan ka nya! LOL

To: Ino Message: waaaa.. ang baho! Walang ganyanan, Ino! Purket 4ever urs na C Shikamaru. Chh. Fine.

Binuksan ko ang radio.

**O, diyos ko ano ba naman ito  
Di ba  
Lang hiya nagmukha akong tanga**

Talaga! Hayyy. ..buhay! Pinatay ko ang radio at natulog ako.

* * *

**Da next day, 6:30 am**

Hinnnnn… nong oras na kaya? Tingin ako sa cell ko. _Putakte! 6:45 na! Langya! Ba't di nag-alarm relo ko? _Tingin ako sa alarm clock ko. _Putek! Dehins gumagalaw! _Agad ako kumilos.

Pare, kung pinapanood mo ako, matatawa ka lang sa akin. Para akong tumatakbo sa isang obstacle race! Naligo, nagbihis, nagsuklay tapos tumakbo ako palabas ng bahay. Tae! Huli kong takbo ng ganito kabilis ay nung 100 meter dash naming nung grade 4.

Nagulat si Kuya Aoi, yung gwardya sa gate nung bigla ako tumakbo paloob. Sino ba naming 'di magugulat? Para akong hinahabol ng kung ano. Out of order yung elevator. Takbo ako puntang klasrum.

"Why are you late? Don't you know that the start of classes is 7 am? It's already 7:05 am! I demand an explanation." sabi ng matapobre naming titser.

Binuka ko ang aking bibig para magsalita.

"Stop. Don't waste time just standing there. Go to your seat. NOW!"

Umupo ako na isang bakanteng upuan malapit sa bintana_. Ba't pa siya humingi ng explanation? _Kahit kelan ang gulo talaga niya. Oo nga pala, si Anko- sensei iyon. Teacher naming sa English at Speech and Theater Arts. Ang taray! Tapos lagi nalang nakaayos ang buhok. Para… Lagi siyang me dalang parlor.

* * *

**10:00 am**

Ang bilis lumipas ng oras. PE na. Nararamdaman kong nalulusaw ng tiyan ko. Hindi nga pala ako nakakain. Nagibihis ako sa CR tapos pagbalik ko sa klasrum, me nakita akong isang box ng tsokolate sa upuan ko. May nakasulat

_Peace tayo. Sori kahapon. Sasuke._ Ano ako? Papaloka nanaman sa kanya? _Yung ulol na kulogong yun! Anong binabalak niya?_ Baka me ipis o daga na lumabas pagbukas ko nito. Pero….Nalulusaw na ang tiyan ko. Hindi naman siguro masama tumingin.Chocolate nga! Dalian kong kinain at bumaba sa quad. Naghihintay si Gai-sensei, ang MAPEH teacher naming.

Pinatakbo kami paikot sa quad! Tae! Kakakain ko lang. Sa ika limang lap ko, tumigil muna ako at nagsuka. Pinilit ko pa rin tumakbo. Ayaw ko mapagalitan uli. Pero… Nahihilo na ako. Parang wala na ako Makita. Tapos…BLAG! Nag-colapse ako.

"**SAKURA**!" sigaw ni Ino.

Agad tumakbo sa akin yung mga kaklase ko. Naramdaman ko na parang lumulutang ako. Pupunta nab a ako sa itaas? Dehins. Me nagbubuhat sa akin. "Sasuke?" Sasuke. Dahil sa ulol na kulugong iyon, na-office ako. Tapos ngayaon naman, kakaawan ng buong klase. Tinignan ko siyang maigi tapos hinimatay ako.

a/n: Nyahaha.. ang korny ko talaga! Dat's da ol por dis chapitre. Salamat po dahil binasa ninyo ang aking ff kahit na walang kwenta at korny. Hehe. Salamat nga pala ke mio-chan. Review ka naman. Please? baka bigyankita ng chocolate. Hehe. : )


	3. Confession

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto.. o yung mga kanta na inilalagay ko. Hayyy… buhay…

* * *

"SAKURA!" sigaw ni Ino.

Agad tumakbo sa akin yung mga kaklase ko. Naramdaman ko na parang lumulutang ako. Pupunta nab a ako sa itaas? Dehins. Me nagbubuhat sa akin.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke. Dahil sa ulol na kulugong iyon, na-office ako. Tapos ngayaon naman, kakaawan ng buong klase. Tinignan ko siyang maigi tapos hinimatay ako.

* * *

**Kabanata3 Confession

* * *

****Sa clinic.**

"SAKURA! Gumising ka Sakura!" sabi ko sa aking sarili. Nakahiga ako sa kung anumang malabot iyon.

Nasan na ako? Bakit puro puti ang nakikita ko? Heaven? Waaa! Ay, nasa clinic lang pala ako. Tingin ako sa cell ko. TAE! Alas dos na! Ganoon ba ako katagan matulog dahil sa chocolate?

"Pagkagising ng gf mo pwede mo na iyang pakainin." Narinig ko sabi ng nurse.

"Opo, Ma'am Shizune." Hmmm.. pamilyar yung boses.. Teka ano nga pala nangyari? Naalala ko lang nung sumigaw si Ino tapos nawalan ako ng malay. Sino na nga ba nagbuhat sa akin. A! Si Sasuke nga pala!

"Gising ka nap ala. Kaya pala me naririnig akong baliw na boses." Sabi ng boses. Sino… Sasuke. Leche! Magigising na nga lang ako, una ko pang nakita 'tong kulugong 'to!

"Ang sama mo," mga salitang biglang tumakas sa bibig ko. ACK! Peste! Bayaan mo natotoo naman iyon a!

"Since birth," sabi niya. Sa lahat ng narinig kong sinsbi niya, ito na yata yung pinakatotoo. "half day ngayon dahil me emergency meeting ang mga teachers."

"Edi uuwi na ako," sabat ko. Sinubukan ko tumayo. Nakatayo nga ako pero pagtapos ng ilang segundo, bumagsak ako. Tawa naman ang nakakainis na kulugo. Nakakatakot! Para akong nasa eksena sa isang pelikula. Yung part na kung saan may papatayin.

"Tae! Anong tinatawa mo dyan? Kung tulungan mo kaya ako?" sigaw ko.

"Wala ka bang masabi kundi tae?" tanong niya. _Ano ba? Kagigising ko lang! Ang sakit na nga ng ulo ko, nagugutom na nga ako tapos tanong ka pa diyan? Fudge!_

Tingin siya sa aking. Parang nabasa niya ang iniisip ko. "Ako na maghahatid sa 'yo. Baka himatayin ka pa sa daan." Ano raw? Tama ba pagkakarinig ko? Hahatid daw ako? Gising na ba talaga ako o palabolaboy parin sa mundo ng mga bangungot?

"Yo! Ano pang tinatayo-tayo mo diyan? Gusto mo bang umuwi?" Ang sama mo talaga! Nakita mo naman siguro na hindi ako makatayo, no? Pinikit ko ang aking mata tapos ibinuka ang king bibig para sabihin iyon. Pero..naramdaman ko na unti-unti na akong lumalutang. Binukas ko ang mga mata ko. Binibuhat niya ako!

"Bitiwan mo nga ako!" sinigaw ko sa tenga niya.

"Hindi ka nga makatayo, paano ka kaya makaka uwi?"

Chhhh.. Nananantsing ka, no? Pweee! Ikaw me kasalanan nito! Pabigay-bigay pa kasi ng tsokolate. Lakad siya papunta sa parking lot. Buti nalang konti ang mga studyante sa school. Kung nakita siguro akong ganito, binubuhat ni Sasuke, baka isipin nila na mag-on kami. Kadiri! Mas gugustuhin ko pang dilaan yung toilet bowl sa parke!

Tumigin siya mag-lakad. Binuksan niya ang isang kotse tapos ibinaba ako.

"Sumakay ka na," utos ni Sasukeng mayabang.

"Kotse mo ito?" Tanong ko.

"Kung hindi ko ito kotse, ba't kita pasasakayin?" _Sabagay_. Inisip ko. Pasok ako sa kotse niya tapos isinarado ko ang pinto. Pinaandar niya ang kotse at pagtapos ng ilang minuto, umalis na kami sa iskul.

Napa-wow na lang ako sa mga gamit niya sa kotse. Andaming litrato ng mga boy bands. _Bakla ba si Sasuke? Mas madami pa yata pictures niya ng mga boy bands sa kotse niya kay sa dun sa kwarto ko._ Tinawanan ko nalang ang sarili kong dyok.

Ini-on ko ang radio. Hindi naman siguro masama,'di ba? Siya nag-oofer nung ride, 'di ba? Inilipat ko sa fave station ko.

**Bawat sandali ng aking buhay  
Pagmamahal mo ang aking taglay**

Agad ko inilipat ang station.

**Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang alam ****Mahal kita kahit hindi mo ramdam**

Di ko na tinapos yung stanza, lipat uli.

'**Di mo na kailangan maging no. 1 ****Dahil para sa akin ikaw lang espasyal**

Lipat.

**In sadness, I'm screaming, ****Calling out your name**

Agad ko pinatay ang radio. _Hindi pa naman Valentines Day, a! Nag paparamdam yata! Teka alam ba ni Sasuke kung saan siya papunta?'Di ko sinabi kung saan bahay ko!_

'Oist, san ka ba pupunta?" Tanong ko. Gusto ko lang manigurado n hindi niya ako dadalhin sa isan madilim na alley tapos…. Iyaaaaahhhhhhh! Wag naman sana!

"Sa kainan. Nagugutom n ako at alam ko na gutom ka rin."

Duh! Halos isang araw ka hindi pa 'ko kumakain, panong 'di ako magugutom? Kumaliwa siya tapos pumasok sa isang driveway. Nagpark siya, lumabas kmi sa kotse at pumasok sa fastfood.

"Number 1 na lang sa akin," sabi k okay Sasuke. Tumingin lang siya sa akin.

"Ano ako? Katulong?" reklamo niya.

"Ikay nag-offer, ikaw mang libre," sabi ko tapos nag-smirk ako. Pumila siya tapos naghanap ako ng upuan.

**15 mins. Later…**

Sa wakas! Andito na siya! Akala ko hihimatayin nanaman ako. Binigay niya sa akin ang in-order ko. Kinain ko, malapit ko nang masimot. Hindi pa siya nakupo, ha. E, sa gutom ako. Umupo siya. Saktong pagka-upo niya nagpatugtog ng bagong kanta.

**Umaasang magmamahal muli ****Ang buong akala ko'y ikaw ****Kabiguan ang napala ****Paghilom ng puso'y hindi magaling**

_O, hinde! Isa nanamang love song! Tae! Ano bang meron ngayon? Nagpakasal nab a an gating single-for-life na presidente? _Napansin ko na nakatitig sa akin si Sasuke. Naramdaman kong umiinit ang mga pisngi ko.

**Ang nalamang ang mahal mo ay ****Walang pag-ibig sa 'yo**

"May gusto akong sabihin sa 'yo pero.. hindi ko alam kung paano ko sasabihin. Kanina ko pa gusto sabihin pero 'di ako makakuha ng tiempo," Sabi niya.

**Huwag hanapin ang pag-ibig, ****Ito'y darating sa 'yo…**

Lalong uminit mukha ko. Tama ba si Ino? Mag-co-confess na ba siya ng pagibig? Uwaaah!

* * *

a/n: **wow**. naka dalawang kabanata ako sa isang araw. Inspired yata ako ngayon. LOL. Pasensya po kung merong mga maling ispeling at hindi masyado descriptive. Hindi ako nagtataka kung bakit lagi akong bagsak sa Writing. Maraming salamat po okay mio-chan. Maraming salamat po uli dahil binasa ninyo ang kwento ko kahit na medyo nawawala na sa title. Plis Rebyu. : )_  
_


	4. Hindi Kita Iiwan

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto.. o nung mga kanta na pinaglalagay ko rito.

* * *

"May gusto akong sabihin sa 'yo pero.. hindi ko alam kung paano ko sasabihin. Kanina ko pa gusto sabihin pero 'di ako makakuha ng tiempo," Sabi niya.

**Huwag hanapin ang pag-ibig, ****Ito'y darating sa 'yo…**

Lalong uminit mukha ko. Tama ba si Ino? Mag-co-confess na ba siya ng pagibig? Uwaaah!

* * *

**Kabanata4 Huwag Mo Ako Iiwan**

**3:30pm, sa isang fast food**

"Ang laki pala ng noo mo," sabi ni Sasuke. Yun lang pala! Kala ko naman kung ano!

"Ikaw! Sumosobra ka na! Una palang tayo nagkita, ganyan ka na sa akin! Nakakainis ka!" sigaw ko. Napansin ko yung ibang tao tumingin sa direksyon naming. Meron pa nga yata akong narinig "Uy, LQ sila." Pwe! Parang mag-on kami! Tumakbo nalang ako palabas. Garabe! Nakakahiya nang isipin ng mga tao na kami!

"Sakura!" sigaw ni Sasuke habang papalapit na ako sa pinto ng fast food. Hindi ako lumingon at lumabas na ako. Ang lakas ng ulan. Sobrang lakas tumigil muna ako.

* * *

**Balik sa Loob ng fast food…**

Palakpakan ang mga tao sa "LQ" nina Sakura at Sasuke. Sabi pa nga ng isang matandang babae kay Sasuke "Iho, kung mahal ka niya, babalik din siya sa iyo." Meron naming sumigaw "Dude, Habulin mo siya! Mag-sori ka na!"

"Salamat sa inyong suporta!" sabi ni Sasuke bago niya hinabol si Sakura.

"Fight! Fight!" at "Go for it, dude!" ang isisnisigaw ng mga tao. Sinabayan pa nga ng "Ipaglalaban ko ang ating pag-ibig…Maghintay ka laman,g ako'y darating…" _WoW.Kahil kelan, an dami ko talagang fans_ inisip ni Sasuke.

* * *

**Sa labas ng fast food…**

_Nakakainis na talaga siya! Arg!_ Sabi ko sa aking sarili. "Sakura,hintay!" sigaw ni Sasuke. _Ep, nandito nanaman siya_! Tumakbo ako sa kalsada parang bata na nakawala. Tae! Muntik na ako matuluyan ng 6 wheeler!

Nakarating na kami sa kanto. Malakas parin ang ulan. Parang may bagyo. Tapos… nadulas ako. Mahirap man aminin pero.. nadulas talaga ako tapos sumalpak ako sa gitna ng kalsada! Sinubukan kong tumayo pero.. hindi ko nagawa. May nakita akong ilaw tapos may narinig akong malakas na **BEEP! BEEP!**

Ano kaya iyon? Tae! 6 wheeler truck! Pinikit ko na lang ang mga mata ko. Katapusan ko na. Habang hinihintay ang malakas na impact sa akin ng trak, naramdaman kong biglang yumakap sa akin tapos para natulak ako (kami, actually) papuntang sidewalk.

"Buhay ka pa ba?" Tanong sa akin ng aking savior. Malabo mata ko kasi umiyak ako kanina nung dapat tataman na ako.

"Tingin mo?" tanong ko. "Timang" binulong ko sa aking sarili.

"Buhay ka pa nga. Sana huwag mo uli gagawin iyon. Alam mo ba na nag-alala ako sa iyo? Kundi mo aalagaan sarili mo, ako nalang, dahil… ayaw kong mahiwalay ka s aakin uli.." sabi niya.

"Teka, sino ka ba?" tanong ko.

"Nag ka amnesia ka ba? Si Sasuke ito," Sabi niya.

Whe… Ows? Talaga? Grabe! "Hindi nga. Heh. Sino ka ba talaga?" Ulit kong tanong.

"Kakasabi ko lang, 'di ba?" "ANO! Parang hindi ikaw. Yo! Me katok ka ba o May P.O.K. squared ka lang?"

Hindi na siya sumagot. Bihuhat na lang niya ako papunta sa kotse niya. Itinuro ko sa kanya yung daan papunta sa dorm na tinutuluyan ko.

* * *

**6:00 pm, dormitorium..**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Telepono. Sinagot ko agad baka kasi importante.

"Sakura, ayos ka lang ba? Nasaktan ka ba?" Si Ino lang pala.

"Ano? Hindi kita maintindhan. Ang bilis mo magsalita." Sabi ko.

"Sabi ko kamusta yung date ninyo ni Sasuke sa labas ng fast food?"

"ANO! Kahit kalian hindi ako makikipag-date sa walang kwentang lalakeng iyon!" _Paano niya nalaman na magkasama kami dun sa fast food?_

"Kanina kasi nang libre si Shikamaru kasi siya ang napili para bigyan nga scholarship sa abroad kaya pumuntakami nina Chouji sa isang fast food. Anfun din kayo, 'di ba? Tumakbo ka pa nga palabas tapos hinabol ka ni Sasuke."

"Baka sa sobrang kamimis mo sa akine, namalikmata ka lang, Ino," counter ko.

"Awoo! Wag ka na nga magsiningaling. Pero sa susunod sabihin mo naman sa akin kung mag-de-date kayo. Hindi ko naman ipagkakalat."

"Sheda! Intrigera! Walang susunod!"

"Ahahaha! Guilty…guilty…guilty..guilty…"

"O sige, bye na. Papagalitan nanaman ako." Agad ko ibinaba ang telepono. Paano kung kumalat iyon bukas? Uwahh! Tapos ang social life ko! Yun ngalang kung papasok ako bukas. Tapos napa smirk ako..

* * *

a/n: Dats ol poks! Sana you making enjoying basa-basa da ff. Wow. I is ispokening dollar. Nyehehe. Salamat po sa review nina Princess Sakura n Mio. Anonymous reviews ay tinatanggap din po. Sana po meron pang magrereview ehem. BTW, Sheda, Sa Encantadia yun 'di ba? "Shut Up?" : )


	5. Ang Nakakabaliw na Lovenat

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto.. o nung mga kanta na pinaglalagay ko rito. Tagahanga lang ako.

"Sheda! Intrigera! Walang susunod!"

"Ahahaha! Guilty…guilty…guilty..guilty…"

"O sige, bye na. Papagalitan nanaman ako." Agad ko ibinaba ang telepono. Paano kung kumalat iyon bukas? Uwahh! Tapos ang social life ko! Yun ngalang kung papasok ako bukas. Tapos napa smirk ako..

* * *

**Kabanata 5: Ang Nakakabaliw na Love-nat**

**6:45 am, dorm**

Tiittiiittiiit.. Nagtext si Ino. Ang galing ng wake up kol.

From: Ino Message: Oi, Sakura. Kggcing mo lng b o me balak ka pang pumasok?

To: Ino Message: Sinosipon n linalag nag ako ngayon, Ino. Pki sabi sa teachers na hindi ako makakapasok ngayon. Tnx. Patxt naman mga hw.

Tiit tiit tiiit tiiiiit…

From: Ino Message: Cguro me date kyo ni Sasuke.. haay. Cge. Love-nat pala ha? Hingi ka nlang nga kis-perin at yakap-sul ke Sasuke sa date nyo. Gud luk. : )

Papatulan ko n asana kaso baka mawala ang image na me sakit ako.. Kakalat kaya? Wag! No! Dameda! Pashneya (a/n: tama ba?) ka Sasuke. Grrr! Okey, Sakura.Relax. Talgang magkakasakit ka kapag ganyan. In-on ko yung radio.

**Di ba't sinabi mo sa kin dati na  
Mahirap kumain ng tsokolateng  
Natunaw at parang wala nang korte  
Kadiri nang kainin, mukha ng tae  
**

At natulog…ZZzzzzzz…

* * *

**4:00pm, dorm**

Haaa… kagigising ko lang. Tumutugtog pa rin ang radio.

**Until out of the blue,im feeling so true  
Bigla nalang sinabi sa akin that**

**This guy's in love with you pare,  
This guy's in love with you pare  
This guy's in love wiyh you pare  
Bading na bading sayo..**

Heh. Theme song nina Sasuke at Naruto? Lagi nalang kasi sila magkasama. Pero, I'm not jealousing. Ano nga ba ginawa ko buong araw? Nagising, natulog, nagising, naligo, nagbihis, kumain, natulog tapos nagising. Oooo… nag text na pala si Ino.

From: Ino Message: Twagan mo nlang ako. Mahaba hw.

K. Punta ako sa telepono, dinayal ko ang number niya at sinagot naman niya ang telepono agad.

Ino: Lo?

Sakura: Oi. Ano assignment ngayon?

Ino: Nametag, cartolina, quote tungkol sa Integrity.

Sakura: Meron pa bang ibang absenta kanina?

Ino: uh, kayo lang ni Sasuke absenta kanina.

Sakura: **ANO! **Whe! Wag ka nga! masama magbiro, Ino..

Ino: Hindi nga namumukod tangi kayo. Saigawan pa nga yung mga lalake na nagdate daw kyo. Napagalitan nga sina MEI, KALi at LOGe kanina kasi sinigaw nila na hindi daw papatol sa Sasuke sa cheap na tulad mo.

Sakura: Talagang hindi ako papatol sa jologs na yun!

Ino: Hmm.. mukhang magaling ka na, a. Absent kayo ni Sasuke kanina.. May koneksyon ba? Ano bang pinainom sa iyo na gamut ng doctor? Kis-perin o yakap-sul? Kahit alin siguro basta galing kay _Sasuke_. Ahahaha…

Sakura: O shige, bye. Madamipahwnatinepalogs.

Tooot.tooot.toooot.

**Patay.

* * *

**

**6:00am, gate ng KHS.**

Pasilip-silip lang ako saloob ng campus baka kasi andyan mga kaklase ko o kaya si.. kilala niyo nay un! Tapos may humawak sa akin. Akala ko kung sinumang manyak kaya tumingin ako sa kanya para sapakin . Kunsinuman iyon, ang kapal ng mukha niya para hawakan ako!

"Hinihintay mo 'ko, no?" sabi ng isang pamilyar na boses.

"Ang kapal mo talaga!" sabi ko sa kanya tapos tumakbo ako paloob. Buti nang pagtawanan ng mga tao kesa mapasok sa kung anumang gulo.

"Teka!" sigaw niya habang hinahabol ako. Buti nalang hindi ako lumingon kasi may basurahan sa harap ko. Tinalunan ko. Hu.. Buti na lang nasa Athlatics Club ako. Kaso nga lang, pati yung humahabol sa akin tinalunan din yung basurahan. Tinginan sa amin yung mga estudyante.

"Ba't mo ba ako sinusundan!" Sigaw ko. Eeep! Poste! Kaliwa…Hu… Naka ilag! Kaso ngalang yung sumusunod sa akin nauntog sa poste. Bulag ba siya? Ignorante? Bobo? Na-guilty naman ako kasi nga ako yung hinahabol kaya tumakbo ako papunta sa kanya. Tinakpan niya ang ilong niya.

"Lee! Ayos ka lang ba?" Tinulungan ko siya tumayo.

Eeep! Si Lee pala yun! Akala ko kung sino. Hu.. Oo nga pala, si Lee ang besi ni Neji. Pareho silang nasa II- Benevolence. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung paano nagkakasundo yung dalawang iyon. Kahit na dalawang taon ang pagitan naming, ayaw niya na tinatawag na "kuya" kasi pang matanda lang daw iyon.

"Hinihingi mo ito, 'di ba?" sabi niya sabay bigay ng isang libro.

"**Waiii! Lady Detective Yukino! Issue no. 1 ng manga! Kyaaa**! Salamat po Ku… este Lee!" para akong batang binigyan ng chocolate ice cream. Pero pinaka fave ko talaga ang series na ito! Lalo na yung isang linya ni Lady Detective Yukino sa Episodes 1,5,18,26 at 32. _'Kahit ano gawin mo sisiguraduhin kong hindi magtatagumpay ang masamang binabalak mo!'_ KYAAAHHH! Ang cool talaga niya! Dahil sa kanya, gustoko maging isang detective balang araw.

"Magandang umaga," bati ni Sasuke. Kahit anong gawin niya hindi naya masisira ang araw ko.."Boyfriend mo?" Tapos tumingin siya kay Lee. Tawa naman kami ni Lee.

"Hinde, ah! Friendship lang kami." Sagot ni Lee.

"Ah.. kaya pala.."bulung ni Sasuke sa sarili. Masyado matalas ang pndinigko at abot langit ang curiosity ko kaya..

"Kaya pala ano?" tanong ko.

"Kaya pala parehas kayong sira." Bulong uli niya sa sarili. Narinig ko n asana yung sinabi niya kaso ngalang nasabayan ng ring ng bell. Hayy… Sayang..

* * *

**11:00 am (lunch)**

Haaay.. ang ingay sa klasrum hindi ako makapag konsentrate sa pagkain ko. A! alam ko na! Sa roof top na langkaya ako kumain. Tahimik pa dun. Kinuha ko ang baunan ko tapos tumakbo papunta sa rooftop.

**11:05 am (Rooftop)**

WOW. Ang tahimik dito.. Umupo ako sa isang tabi tapos inilabas ang baon.. Kumuha ako ng isang rice ball. Isusubo ko na sana pero…may naririnig ako kumakanta…

**O, diyos ko ano ba naman ito  
Di ba  
Langhiya nagmukha akong tanga  
Pinaasa niya lang ako  
Lecheng pag-ibig to-o-o-oh**

Nice! Nakanaks naman! Ang galing kumanta. Teka nagpalit siya ng kanta.

**Napansin ko nung iniisip kita...**** Ako ay napapahiya At ayoko talaga ng pakiramdam na ito Dahil takot ako ipahayag ang aking nararamdaman Kahit na kaya ko itago sa utak ko, hindi maalis sa puso ko Hindi ko ipinaparamdam kapag tayo ay nagkikita Para maging normal ang pag-usap ko sa iyo Ang magkunwaring walang nararamdaman ay nag simula nang sumakit Ang pag siningaling sa iyo, hindi ko gagawin, pero... **

**Konti pang panahon Kung pwede akong maging malapit sa puso mo Konting oras pa Para hindi na matapos ang sandaling ito **

**O, Diyos, sana bigyan mo ako ng katapangan...**

Woooohhhhh! Nakaka elibs! Di ko na mapigilan ang sarili ko.

"Um, excuse me.." Tumingin siya sa akin.. EEEyaaa! Si..si…Sasuke!

"**A-A-ANOOOOO**! Ikaw! Anong ginagawa mo rito!" sigaw niya sa akin. Ang mukha ay kasing pula ng kinakain niyang…Kamatis!

"Sasuke? Ikaw ba Iyan? Tol, ang galing mo pala kumanta! Nakakapanibago!"

"Wala kang nakita! Wala kang nakita!" Pilit niya, pula pa rin ang mukha.

Hmmm.. Kumakato ang pagkakataon… Napa-smirk ako.

"Wag ka mag-alala. Hindi ko naman ipag sasabi kahit kanino.. Basta, huwag mo na akong asarin," sabi ko.

"Deal!" sabi niya agad.

"Teka. Hindi mo ako pinatapos," nakita ko siyang lumunok ng malalim. "Kailangan mo ako pagsilbihan ng dalawang lingo."

"Nababaliw ka na ba!" sigaw niya.

* * *

a/n: Hayyy.. Nababaliw na talaga ako! Pasensya ka na Sasuke. Ang saya mo kasing pag-tripan lalo na dahil sa ginawa mo kay Naruto.. Ha? Ha? (kagigising lang sa isang panaginip ) A, sori nawala ako… Ehehehe.. Any way, salamat po sa mga nagreview : ) 


	6. Ang Utusan at ang Umalohokan

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto.. o nung mga kanta na pinaglalagay ko rito.

* * *

"Teka. Hindi mo ako pinatapos," nakita ko siyang lumunok ng malalim. "Kailangan mo ako pagsilbihan ng dalawang lingo."

"Nababaliw ka na ba!" sigaw niya.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ang Utusan at ang Umalohokan**

a/n: bago ko simulan ang kabanatang ito, nais ko lang ipabasa ko sa inyo ang nabura sa huling Chapter: isa sa mga ritwal ni Sakura. Bago siya gumawa ng kahit ano inirerecord niya muna sa cell niya ang date, oras at lugar. Ngayon, balik na sa kwento..

"Ne?" sabi ko. Kyehe. Naalala ko ang cell ko. Ipinakita ko sa kanya.

"Ano naman ang koneksyon niyan sa usapan natin?" tanong niya. Hindi ako sumagot. Inirewind ko lang ang narecord ko kanina.

"June 28, 11:10, rooftop," sabi ng cell. Tapos bilang magnaki epal na kanta.. "O, diyos ko ano ba naman ito Di ba Langhiya nagmukha akong tanga Pinaasa niya lang ako Lecheng pag-ibig to-o-o-oh O diyos ko ano ba naman ito…" tinigil ko na ang record. Dwahaha.. Tulala..

"Alam mo , sa tingin ko, nagsasawa na ang mga kaklase sa kaka kanta nina Naruto at Ino. Baka gusto naman nilang marinig ang boses mo.." dahandahan ko sinabi.

"Hindi mo iyan kayang gawin.."

"Oyea?" Lumapit ako sa hagdan. 3….2….1….

"Oo na nga." Sa wakes at bumigay na. Bumalik ako sa dati kong pwesto.

"Okey. Simula ngayon ikaw na ang gagawa ng assignments ko. Tapos, ililibre mo ako kapag may kailangan bilhin. Ikaw ang magdadala ng gamit ko kapag lilipat na ng klasrum. Oi! Nakikinig ka ba? Dapat siguro isulat mo ito.. Mahaba kasi"

"_Ano itong napasok ko?"_ Inisip ni Sasuke.

* * *

**12pm, sa klasrum**

" Yo! Pipz ng Integ! Bili na kayo ng dyaryo! Fifteen lang! Orig Intergrity! Made by da CUTE for the CUTE!" Sigaw ni Naruto.

"Itago mo kaya muna iyan. Baka dumating si Sir Kakashi," warning ko sa kanya.

"Nasa klinik kaya siya," sabi niya sa akin. Sabay abot sa akin ng dyaryo. " Isang pila lang!" sigaw nanaman niyang nakakabingi.

''**DA UMALI UMALOHOKAN' **Teka, bakit?

"Oist! Bakit Umali? Ang mga section lang naman e I-Hope at Integrity, II-Benevolence at Generosity, III- Charity at Diligence, IV- Courage at Honesty," sabi ni Midori.

"Narinig kasi naming tinawag ni Principal Tsunade at Adviser Kakashi ng 'Umali' tsaka mas azteg naman iyon sa 'Integrity Inquirer'." Explain ni Shikamaru.

Tinignan ko si Sasuke. Nakatingin siya sa akin. Inilabas ko ang cell ko. Tumayo siya at nagbayad kay Naruto. Keheh..

Tinignan ko ang harap ng dyaryo. May picture ng isang tao na nadulas sa isang sabon ba o tin can? Si Chouji siguro nag drowing nito. Hmm..

'**HEADLINES: Dahil sa Sabon, Dalawa Sugatan ni: Uzumaki Naruto **Kaninang mga banding 11:32 am, may nadulas at nasugatan sa isang banyo dito sa KHS. Ayon sa nakasaksi na itatago nalang natin sa pangalang "Johny D. Tor" ay nadulas daw sa isang pirasong sabon ang biktima na itatago natin sa pangalang "Umali" at nadaganan ang kanyang kasama na itatago natin sa pangalang "Dolphin". Mabilis naman umaksyon si kuya CR at idinala ang dalawang kaawaawang biktima sa klinik. Ayon sa Junior Detective Squad ng paaralan ay hindi pa nalalaman ang totoong motibo ng krimen. Kung ito ba ay sinasadya o isang aksident lamang. Pansamantalang isinara ang nasabing banyo upang hindi mapahamak ang ibang mg tao. Sa kasalukuyan ay ginagamot ang dalawang biktima sa klinik. "Sa kalagayan nila, isang lingo pa bago sila makakapagturo," sinabi ni Nurse Shizune kaninang bandang 11: 43. Ang pangyayaring ito ay magsisilbing gabay sa atin: mag-ingt sa pagpili ng sabon.'

**BWAHAHAHA! Nakakatawa! **

'Da Kiba section: POLL: Aling loveteam ang pinaka kyut? A. NaruHina B. SasuNaru C:InoShika D. SasuSaku Text Poll Kiba your answer to 09202070019'

Wat da hell? Walangya kayo! Mandadmay pa kyo! **Graaa! **Relax Sakura. Half day ngayon… 12:30 na… relax lang.

"Awwooohhh! Yea! Go, go, go! Nice one!" sigawan ng mga kaklase ko. Ano nanaman? Sumilip ako sa harap nag gigitara si Shino tapos kumakanta si Kiba.

**Umiiyak ka na naman  
Langya talaga , wala ka bang ibang alam  
Namumugtong mga mata  
Kailan pa ba kaya ikaw magsasawa  
**

**Sa problema na iyong pinapasan  
Hatid sayo ng boyfriend mong hindi mo maintindihan  
May kwento kang pandrama na naman  
**

**Parang pang TV na walang katapusan  
Hanggang kailan ka bang ganyan  
Hindi mo ba alam na walang pupuntahan  
Ang pagtiyaga mo dyan sa boyfriend mong tanga  
Na wala nang ginagawa kundi ang paluhain ka **

**Chorus:  
Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayoy nag-kasama  
Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya  
Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya  
Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
Tunay na halaga**

**Hindi na dapat pag-usapan pa  
Nagpapagod na rin ako sa aking kakasalita  
Hindi ka rin naman nakikinig  
Kahit sobrang pagod na ang aking bibig  
**

**Sa mga payo kong di mo pinapansin  
Akala mo'y nakikinig di rin naman tatanggapin  
Ayoko nang isipin pa  
Di ko alam ba't di mo makayanan na iwanan sya  
**

**Ang dami-dami naman diyang iba  
Wag kang mangangambang baka wala ka nang ibang Makita  
Na lalake na magmahal sayo  
At hinding hindi nya sasayangin ang pag-ibig mo  
**

**Minsan hindi ko maintindihan  
Parang ang buhay natin ay napagti-tripan  
Medyo Malabo yata ang mundo  
Binabasura ng iba ang siya'y pinapangarap ko**

Haayy. Makatulog nangalang…

* * *

a/n: sori kung maiksi exams ko na kasi eh.. : )


	7. ChichaKorn

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto.. o nung mga kanta na pinaglalagay ko rito.

* * *

**Sa libu-libong pagkakataon na tayoy nag-kasama  
Iilang ulit palang kitang makitang masaya  
Naiinis akong isipin na ginaganyan ka nya  
Siguro ay hindi niya lang alam ang iyong  
Tunay na halaga **

Haayy. Makatulog nangalang…

* * *

**Chapter 7: ChichaKorn**

2:00 pm, klasrum

"Ok, people! Mag-uuwian na! Maghanda na kayo!" sigaw ng presidente.

Kagigising ko lang. Matutulog na lang ako mamaya. Nag-aayos na ang iba ng gamit ng may biglang humirit.

"Pres, isa pang kanta bago umalis!"

"Oo nga!"

"ChichaKorn naman!"

"Oo nga!"

Chh. Sino kya kakanta? Umakyat sila sa stage (yung platform sa may blackboard) umupo si Sasuke, sabay abot sa kanya ng gitara. Tsk. Ano nanaman bang gimik ito? 'Yan na. Simula na siya tumugtog. Nice! Wa! Ano ba itong sinasabi ku! Heeey, Mukha silang magkalove team! Dwehehe..

"Dedicated sa iyo ang kantang ito!" sigaw ni Naruto.

"Wohh," sigaw naman ng boung klase maliban sa akin.

"At dedicated ito ni Sasuke para sa isang babaeng labs na labs niya," dugtong ni Naruto. Masmalakas na WOOOH sa audience.

"Sori sis, pero ako na iyon!" sigaw ni Miho sa ate niya (kabal sila ng ate niya.)

"Para sa iyo ito, Sakura!" sigaw ni intregerong kulugo. _Waddahelizdat?_

"**WOOOOHHHHH!" **sigaw ng lahat. Nagtinginan ang iba sa akin. Pakiramdam ko matutunaw ako. GRAAA! NAruto! Hintayin mo lang mag-uwian at itututlak kita sa bintana!

* * *

**POV ni Sasuke**

Bwisit ka sa buhay ko, Naruto! Alang hiya! Sino naming ma-iin-lab sa babaeng amazonang iyan! Hmmnn… Parang napapahiya na 'tong si Sakura. Henh. Iyong lang ata maganda rito. Kung nahihiya siyang lumapit sa akin, din a niya ako mauutusan. Heh. Nice! Teka nga, ito ba talaga ang plano ni Naruto o izdersumtingels? Sana alam ko. Tuloy na sa concert.

* * *

**Balik sa real world**

"**Lakas**!" sigaw ng ALIEN. (Sina Arashi, Lien, Iyah, Eva at Naruto)

"**Iba na! Iba na talaga!"** hataw naman ng FANTASTIKS. (Sina Fai, Ayame, Narumi, Takumi, Aoi, Sai, Takuto, Ichigo, Kaoru at Shina.)

_Putek kayo! Mamatay na kayo! Hindi iyan totoo!_ Gusto ko sana sumigaw kaso masisira ang image ko. Magkunwari kang tulog. Magkunwari kang tulog.

**Lumayo ka na sa akin  
Wag mo kong kausapin  
Parang awa mo na  
Wag kang magpapaakita sa akin  
Ayoko lang masaktan ka  
Malakas ako mambola  
Hinde ako santo **

Pero para sa'yo  
Ako'y magbabago  
Kahit mahirap  
Kakayanin ko  
Dahil para sa'yo  
Handa kong magpakatino  
Laging isipin  
Lahat ay gagawin  
Basta para sa'yo

* * *

**POV ni Sakura**

Sa dami ng kanta sa mundo, ito pa ang pinili. ARGHH! Lord, pakiusap! Patayin ninyo na ako! Kahit ipadala na ninyo ako sa hell! Nakikita ko na ang liwanag! A! May anghel!

'Kukunin mo na ba ako?' tanong ko sa kanya.

'Asa! Pinadala lang ako rito para sabihin sa iyo na…**NASA HELL KA NA NGA! Bwahahaha!' **

**OOOOOOOOO, HINDEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

****Hindi ikaw yung tipong niloloko  
At hinde naman ako  
Yung tipong nagseseryoso  
At kahit  
Sulita sana sa'yo ang kasalanan  
Lolokohin lang kita  
Kaya't kung pwede wag nlang dahil  
Ayoko ngang masaktan ka  
Wag kang maniniwala  
Hinde ako santo **

Pero para sa'yo  
Ako'y magbabago  
Kahit mahirap  
Kakayanin ko  
Dahil para sa'yo  
Handa kong magpakatino  
Laging isipin  
Lahat ay gagawin  
Basta para sa'yo

Bakit nakikinig ka pa  
Matatapos na ang kanta  
Pinapatakas na kita  
Mula nung unang stanza  
Hinde ka ba natatakot  
Baka ikawa ay masangkot  
Sa mga kasalanan ko

Pero para sa'yo  
Ako'y magbabago  
Kahit mahirap  
Kakayanin ko  
Dahil para sa'yo  
Handa kong magpakatino  
Laging isipin  
Lahat ay gagawin  
Basta para sa'yo

Ako'y magbabago  
Kahit mahirap  
Kakayanin ko  
Dahil para sa'yo  
Handa kong magpakatino  
Laging isipin  
Lahat ay gagawin  
Basta para sa'yooo

Palakpakan..

"Salamat! Masyado kayo mabait!" sigaw ni Naruto. "At i-welcom natin an gating bagong King and Quenn of Hearts: SasuSaku"

"KYAHH! Ang Kyut!" chorus ng buong klase maliban sa mga fans ni Sasuke na masama parin ang tingin sa akin.

"Wag ninyong kalimutan bumoto sa poll ko!" Sigaw ni Kiba.

Mga bwiset kayo! Pakiramdam ko mamamatay na ako..

* * *

Sa susumunod na linggo…

"Absent nanaman ba si Sakura? Isang lingo na siya absent." Sabi ng presidente.

"Na-trauma pa rin ata sa nangyari noong isang lingo," Sabi ni Ino.

"Sayang! Hindi ko masasabi sa kanya na sila ni Sasuke ang nanalo sa poll ko. With 360 votes!" sabi ni Kiba.

"Paano naman nagkaroon ng 360 votes? 36 lang tayo rito, a!" tanong ng Aoi.

"Twenty times ako bumoto!" sigaw ni Arashi.

"Ako naman 30!" hirit ni Michiko.

"Asaan nga pala si Sasuke? Absent din ba siya?" tanong ni Naomi.

"Baka nag-date sila ni Sakura!" sigaw Takuto.

"Ang sama ninyo! Absent na nga lang yung tao, pinag-tritripan ninyo pa!" sigaw ni Mikan. Biglang may sumilip na titser.

"Ano ba! Ang ingay ninyo! Alam ba ninyo na may klase sa kabila!" pasigaw na tanong ni Ms. Anko. Hindi na nagtaka ang mga estudyante kung paano hanggang ngayon ay wala pang boyfriend si Ms. Anko.

"At ikaw Mikan! Ang lakas ng boses mo! Minus one ka sa Card!" dugtong ni Ms. Mataray. Tawanan ang ibang estuyante.

"Ma'am! Prino-proketahan ko lang naman si Sa-" paliwanag ni Mikan nang bigla sumabat ang tister.

"Manahimik ka diyan kung ayaw mo madagdagan ang bawas mo! At kayo! Manahimik kayo diyan!" Tigil bigla sa tawa ang kaninang humalakhak ay parang walang tigil at umalis na ang titser. Nang hindi na Makita si Ms. Anko, labasan ang mga dila sa kanyang direksyon.

"Kasi! Ba't ninyo kasi inaasar si Sakura? Bahala kayong lumipad sa labas ng bintana pagkapasok niya," sabayang bigkas ng ALIEN at FANTASTIKS.

* * *

**Sa kwarto ni Sakura**

"**Ha-Ha-HATCHOO! **Mis na ako siguro ng mga kaklase ko. Papasok na ako bukas," sabi ng isang babaeng may kulay pink na buhok habang nakatingin sa labas ng bintana.

* * *

a/n: Corny . Adwahaha! Chichacorn kasi lagi kinakain ng katabi ko kapag nakikinig siya ng music. Ang ALIEN at FANTASTICS ay totoong mga grupo na nag-aaway araw araw(Nakakasawa ng nga eh. Tamad lang talaga ako. : )


	8. Bagong Estudyante

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto o n Peter Pan.. o ng mga kanta na inilalagay ko..

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bagong Estudyante**

Haaayy… Kalagitnaan na ng July… Walong uwan pa bago mag-summer vacation… Ako nga pala si Sakura Haruno. Isang typical freshman sa Konoha High School. March 28 ang kaarawan ko. Inanounce kanina noong morning activity na may mga estudyanteng galing sa ibang skul na pupunta rito para "obserbahan" kami. Haaaayy…

* * *

Sa klasrum ng I- Integrity, 8:00 am

"Ok, people," sabi ni Sir Kakashi. "pasensya na kayo kung late ako."

_Pfff… Kelan pa kaya hindi na late itong pinakamamahal naming guro?_

"Anyways, ipapakilala ko sa inyo ang bago ninyong kaklase.. Pwede ka nang pumasok!"

Biglang bumukas ang pintuan at may pumasok na isang babaeng estudyante na naka half pony tail, navy blue na palda na approximately 25.8 inches ang haba, puting sailor baby-collared blouse, navy blue na necktie, puting socks (duh), at leather shoes na black (in less syllables naka uniform at naka half ponytail.) Medyo curly na wavy ang buhok niya.

"Ipinapakilala ko si Mio Hanabishi."

"Hello. Kamusta kayo?" tanong ni Mio sabay ngiti.

"Wow! Ang kyut niya!" bulong ng mga lalaki at tomboy maliban kina Sasuke at Shino. Hmn? Bakit parang nakita na ni Sasuke si Mio noon?

"Ok, class. Shut up. Mio, doon ka nalang sa likod katabi ni Sakura, okay?" sabi ni teach. Wha? May upuan pa pala rito sa likod? Siguro hindi kolang napansin sa dami ng iniisip ko. Ipag pares ka ba naman sa taong pinaka ayaw mo, panong hindi ka ma-di-distract? Lalo na kapag ComSci… dinadagdagan lang ng mga titser at kaklase ang iyong mga apoy sa iyong hell. Nagulat na lang ako nangmay biglang umupo sa tabi ko.

"Hi! Ako si Mio Hanabishi! Anong pangalan mo?" tanong ng bagong estudyante. Masiyahin… Ewan ko lang kung ano mangyayari sa kanya…

"A, ako si Haruno Sakura."

"Cherry Blossoms of Spring. Ang ganda ng pangalan mo. Pwede ba tayo maging magkaibigan?"

"Um, ok." Hindi naman siya mukhang nangangain. Tuloy parin ang mahabang discussion sa Araling Panlipunan..

* * *

Lunch, rooftop..

Ang bago kong paboritong pwesto para kumain. Nagawa ko nab a ang checklist? Dalhin ang baon. Check! Tumingin sa paligid kung may ibang tao. Check! Sounds.

**Huwag kang mag-alala  
Hindi ako mawawala  
Huwag kang mag-alala  
Palagi mo akong kasama**

Check! I record sa cell ang oras, lugar at kung anong gagawin. Check! Ok! Kainan na!

"Wow! Ang ganda rito!" sabi ng isang boses. Tumingin ako sa may pinto papunta sa hagdan pababa. Waa! Mi-mio?

"A! Sakura! Pwede ba ko makikain? Nawawala kasi ako. Hindi ko mahanap yung canteen. Ahehehe… Tsaka parang mas maganda kumain dito." Paliwanag niya.

"Sige." Umupo siya at kamain kami.

**Sa paglipas ng panahon  
Huwag nating iwan ang kahapon  
kay sarap balik balikan  
ang ating napagdaanan**

**Hindi mawawala  
Ang ating mga alaala  
Palagi kong dala  
Hanggang sa aking pagtanda**

**Huwag kang mag-alala  
Hindi ako mawawala  
Huwag kang mag-alala  
Palagi mo akong kasama

* * *

**

Sa klasrum, 11:30… 

"Oist bagong issue nanaman!" sigaw ni Naruto. Kailan kaya dadating ang araw na mapapaos ang maingay na ito? Kumuha ako ng kopyo at pumunta sa upuan ko. Hmn..

'**HEADLINES: Bagong Estudyante Project **ni: ShrinePrince

Kaninang umaga, sinabi na magkakaroon daw ng mga bagong estudyante ditto sa ating paaralan. Blah, blah..'

'**Komiks **ni: Butterfly Chronicles of Mushroom! The Mu and The Sh in the Room.' Kwento 'to nina Lilu, Saemi at Des! Special Request siguro..

'**Eternal Emotions: Isang Fanfic **ni: Kamikaze

May isang babae sa pangalan na Cherry ang nag-aaral sa junior high. Isang araw, nauntog siya sa isang lamp post dahil iniligtas niya ang isang batang muntik na masagasaan. Dinala siya ng kanyang besprend na si Pam (lalaki, short for Patrick Michael) sa ospital. Nang magising ang babae, meron pala siyang amnesia at tinulungan siya ng kanyang kaibigan upang makuha uli ito. Dito magsisimula ang aking kwento… TBC'

Wow ang galing! Dito magsisimula raw! Tapos to be continued!

"Sakura! Hello!" sabi ni Ino.

"Uh, hi?"

"Bakit parang wala ka sa mood ngayon? Nalaman mo na ba?"

"Na ano?"

"Mio! Pwede ka ba pumunta rito?" sigaw ni Ino.

"Andito ako," sabi ni Mio na naka upo lang sa kanyang upuan.

"Childhood friend mo si Sasuke, 'di ba?" tanong ni Ino sa kanya.

"Un. Parang.." sagot ni Mio.

"Narinig mo iyon Sakura? Mukhang may karibal ka ke Sasuke! Ohohoho!" sabi ni Ino sa akin.

"Sa kanya na siya," sabi ko nang walang emosyon. So ano naman ngayon kung magkababata sila? 'Di naman kami mag-on ni Sasuke!

"Maging ka- ka-ka- Magkaroon ng relasyon sa panget na iyon! No way! Ayaw ko sa kanya! Alam mo ba noong bata kami, ako lagi nagbabantay sa kanya dahil palagi nalang siya napapahamak! Kaya nga palagi ako may pasa sa balikat noon, e!"sabi ni Mio.

"Ikaw binantayan ako? Bago yun, a! Sino kaya yung batang palagi kong inililigtas kapag sumasabit sa puno? 'Di ba ikaw iyon?" sabi ni Sasuke. Teka, akala ko ba naka upo siya? Ba't ngayon, nakatayo na siya sa harap ng upuan ko ngayon?

"Sino ba yung nagtulak sa akin noon kaya muntik na ako mauntog sa pader! Ikaw!" balik ni Mio.

"Tinulak lang naman kita kasi hindi mo tinitignan yung dinadaanan mo at may kanal sa inaraanan mo, nun!" sumbat ni Sasuke.

"Anong hindi timitignan ang daan! 'Di ba ikaw naman yung nahulog doon? Tsaka sino ba yung batang palaging may dalang teddy bear at sinisipon? Anon a nga ba yung pangalan nung teddy bear? A, oo! Si 'Mr. Tomato'!" sabi ni Mio.

"Sino ba yung palaging nanunutok kahit na walang dahilan?"

"Sino ba yung umiyak kasi na-iputan ng ibon sa ulo?"

"E, sino kaya yung nauntog sa poste kasi nagbabasa ng komiks habang naglalakad?"

"At least ako, kahit gaano karaming matatamis na pagkain kainin ko, hindi nasisira ngipin ko, e, ikaw, kakagay na ngalang ng lollipop, matatanggal na ang ngipin! Hindi ka pa rin talaga tumanda!"

"Ano 'to? Neverland?"

"Sira ka pa rin!"sabat ni Mio.

"Lalo ka na!" sagot ni Sasuke.

Wow. Ang galing ng reunion nila. Sa wakas! Meron naring bagong miyembro sa anti-Sasuke club! Mio, bakit ngayon kalang dumating?

* * *

a/n: Medyo maiksi pasensya. Andami ko kasing kailangan tapusin. Pasensyan na po. A, oo nga pala, si Mio Hanabishi ay pangalan ng isang tao at kaibigan. By special request lang. Ahenh. : )


	9. Maligayang Bati!

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto o ang mga kantang pinaglalagay ko rito…Waaa! How sad:'(

* * *

**Kabanata9: Maligayang Bati! (at Palit Character Muna)**

Hiya! Ako nga pala si Uchiha Sasuke. 13 y.o. at ang pinaka popular na estudyante sa skul (ayon sa poll na ginawa ng skul newspaper noong isang araw,) namin: ang Konoha High School. Ngayon ang pinakamasaya at pinakanakakatakot na araw sa buhay ko. Bakit? Kasi July 23 ngayon, b-day ko. Sigurado hahabulin nanaman ako ng fan club ko buong araw. Hirap talaga maging mayaman, gwapo at matalino. Nyahahah…

Kainis! Di man lang nagabsent sina Sakura, Ino at Mio ngayon. Palagi nalang nila ako inaaway kahit wlang dahilan! Din a ba sila nagsasawa? Anyway, balik sanangyari sa akin.

Simula kaninang umaga ay nagtatago na ako sa likod ng paso sa lobby ng skul o kya dun sa cabinet ng janitor (kaso nga lang lagi akong nahahanap at din a ako pinayagan lumapit sa lalagyan ng mga cleaning materials kasi dati raw may nagtago raw doong estudyante kasi hinahabol ng mga fan girls niya. Hidi siya nahanap tapos natuklasan ang katawan niya kinaumagahan nung nacheck ng attendance kasi nung tinawag yung pangalan niya, sabi nng kaklase niya"Absent" pero may nagsabi "Present" kaya ngayon hindi oral ang pagcheck ng attendance sa amin.)

Kahit na may klase, lagging may tumitingin sa akin, magblu-blush, tapos tatalikod. Pati na yung mga lalaki! Yuck! Okey lunchtime na! Takbo ako palabas, sumunod lahat ng kaklase kaya nagtago ako sa likod ngbasurahan. Oo, mabaho. Pero it was worth it dahil wala naming nakakita sa akin. Pagkaalis ko sa likod ng mabahong basurahan, nakita ako ni Naruto.

"Pare! Kaen na tayo ng lunch!" Offer niya. Lintak kapag nalaman ng mga fans ko na andito ako.. Graa! Ayoko na isipin!

"Oi! Sasuke! Narinig mo ba ako!" sigaw niya uli.

"OI! ANDUN SI SASUKE,O!" sigaw ng isa sa mga hard core fans ko (hindi naman sa nagyayabang ako pero madami lang talaga sila.)

"Oo nga! Habulin uli natin siya!" sigaw pa ng isa.

**LAGOT!** Naruto! Kapag nabuhay man ako, isiguraduhin ko na may ilalagay na ako sa ipinareserba kong puntod mo sa parke na sementeryo malapit ditto sa skul. Pero bago iyon… **TAKBO MUNA PARA SA BUHAY KO!**

"OI! Bilis! Tumatakas siya!" sigaw ng isa pang fan at agad naman sila kumilos para mahabol ako. Buti nlang ako yung pinakamabilis na tmakbo sa klase naming kaya maali ko silang natakasan at takbo ako kaagad sa rooftop. Dun usual hangout ko kasi kapag andun ako, parang nakakarelax kasi wala masyadong pumupunta doon kaya tahimik at mapayapa kaya makakapag-isip ka ng mga bagay-bagay…

Bilis! Konti pa! Konti pa! Yes! Wahoo! Naka abot! Agad ko inilock yung pinto at umupo sa tabi nito… Huh? May ibang tao ba rito? May sounds!

**Maybe I'm a little addicted  
Maybe I just can't get out of this  
Maybe it is just too soon to say **

I've seen you blow right past my window  
You flew away and I was left inside  
Without a clue

But if you think I'm too stoned to write  
Don't think twice

Free your mind  
Don't let me down  
We'll find a way to make it go away

Dragonfly? Uh, yeah. So curios ako kung sino yung nagpapatugtog kaya tumingin ako sa paligid.

"Palitan mo!" sabi ng isang pamilya na boses. Parang si… Parang si… Parang si Sakura yun, a! Hindi ako lumanghap ng rugby o delusional, siya nga iyon. Peste! Masama na nga araw ko makikita ko pa siya tapos yung kasama niya… si Mio! What da hell? Biglang may kumalabog sa pinto sabay ng mga sigaw, "Sasuke! Maligayang Bati! Happy B-Day!"

**WAAAA!** Lalong lumala ang bangungot na ito! Pinuntahan ni Mio tapos tinanon kung ano yun problema. Sabi nila na may nakakita raw sa akin na pumunta rito. **PATAY!**

Lumapit naman tong si Sakura ang babaeng amazona! Alam ba ninyo na siya lang ang nakatalo kay Neji sa Arm Wrestling Competion na ginanap para i-welcome ang mga bagaong estudyante? (ganun tlaga ritwal dito. Si Mio ng, lumaban kay Naruto tapos nanalo siya! Samahan ng mga Babaeng Amazona!) Tinanong niya kung ano nangyari tapos sabi nila pumunta raw ako rito.

"Wala siya rito. Kaming dalawa lang ni Mio ang kanina pang andito." Sagot ng babaeng amazona. Di ko alam na darating ang araw na ito pero.. Salamat sa kanya!

"Schedule at kinaroroonan ng boyfriend mo, di mo alam!" sabat ng isang fan.

"O kaya, ayaw mo lang sabihin sa amin na andito siya para ma solo mo siya habang tumutugtog si Mio sa keyboard ng You Are My Love at Lost Wings!" sabat pa ng isa. Si Mio nga pala, magaling siya tumugtog ng piano at ang paborito niyang piesa ay ang Towa no Omoi o Eternal Emotins. Sabi iya yun daw ang paboritong kanta ng mama at papa niya (uh, nung buhay pa sila). Minsan ka-duet niya si Makoto na magaling din sa piano kya nga sila ang tinatawag na "Yellow Loveteam" Pero kapag nalaman ni Mio na sinasali ang pangalan niya sa mga usapan tungkol sa mga loveteam, binubugbog niya sila.

"**OO NGA!"** sigawan nila lahat.

"**HINDI YAN TOTOO!"** sigaw ko at dahil doon nalaman nila kung saan ako nagtago at agad sila sumugod.

"**STAMPEEEEEEDEEEE!"** Sigaw ni Mio.

Pagtapos nun, na office kami dahil masyadong maraming tao sa rooftop, muntik na gumuho yung building. Hay! Kainis! B-day ko ngayon tapos puro kamalasan na ang inabot ko! Buti nalang ang punishment naming ay… **linisan ang buong campus!**

**Walang kwentang buhay toooooooooooooo!**

Hapon na at lima na lang kami natira: ako, si Mio, si Sakura at dalawa pang fan. Isang building nalang at tapos na kami! Agad naming nilinisan kaso ngalang, nung nagmop kami ng hagdan, nasagi ni Kimi (isa sa mga fans ko) ang lalagyan ng tubig at natapunan si Sakura! BWAHAHAHA! Woooh! Yung na yata pinaka magandang regalo ng natanggap ko! Pero nung sinubukn niyang tumayo… nadulas siya at nahulod… Sa Akin!

Tapos may flash! Langya! Pinikturan kami ni Mio! Agad kaming tumayo at hinabol siya.

"**MIO, I-DELETE MO IYAN!"**sigaw ni Sakura. (Cellphone na may Camera yung gamit ni Mio)

"Belat! Niyahaha!" sabi ni Mio habang tumakbo pababa ng hagdan. Agad naming siyang sinundan ni Sakura. Pakiramdam ko, biglang uminit ang mukha ko, sino ba naming hind… Imagine mo… kulang nalang maglapit mukha namin! Sinubukan din kaming habulin ni Kimi pero sabi ni Miyu kailangan daw nilang tapusin maglinis para hindi ako lalong mapagalitan. Alalahanin ko nalang pasalamatan ko sila mamaya

**GRAAA! Ang panget ng buhay! Sa lahat pa ng tao! Kainis!

* * *

**a/n: Sensya kung mahaba at kung walang nakaintindi (Kahit ako) Anyway salamat sa pagbabasa: )

**Fudge**: Bwahaha! Ano miserable ka na ngayon, no? Nyahaha!

**Sasuke**: Papatayin kita!

**Fudge**: Sakura, pasensya nga pala kanina. Nadawit ka pa sa gulo.

**Sakura:** Anong pasensya! Papatahimikin kita for eternity!

**Fudge**: Subukan niyo lang! Papakalat ko ke Mio yung pic! 'Di ba, Mio?

**Mio**: Oo, basta yung chocolate ko, a!

**Fudge:** Ano? Lalaban pa? Nyahaha!

**SasuSaku:** Life is so Unfair!


	10. Teacher's Day pt1

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto o ang mga kantang pinaglalagay ko rito…Waaa! Tsk.tsk..

* * *

**Kabanata10: Teacher's Day**

**August 2: Happy B-day, Principal and Happy Teacher's Day!**

Iyan ang nakasulat sa announcement board sa lobby ng iskul. Sa wakas! Maipapakita na naming ang drama naming na isang lingo lang pinagpraktisan! Oo, ng pala! Si Haruno Sakura ito. Pink ang buhok at nasa first year high school.

Nasa audi kami at buong araw kami magpapalabas para sa mga teachers. Yea! Walang klase! Kakatapos lang ng flag ceremony kaya ngayon nagmamadali na kaming magbihis para sa presentasyon naming. Pagkabalik naming sa audi, in'announce yung kung sino yung una susunod at huling magprepresent. Una yung secong year: "Ang Prinsesa, Ang Prinsipe at Ang Dragon". Tapos intermission ng fourth year. Tapos, play ng third year: "Gay Wars: Vaklush's Revenge". Tapos, intermission uli ng fourth year. Tapos, kami na.

Langya! Nadapa pa ako sa dressing room kasi akala ko kami yung una! Haaayy… Save the best for last nga naman. Sina Modoki, Sara at Tenshi yung sumulat ng script naming pinaghalo-halong fairytales. Bunutan kami ng mga parts namin. Si Snow White si Hinata. Si Cinderella si Narumi. Si Sleeping Beauty si Ino. Si Prince Charming si Naruto. Ang three bears ay sina Modoki, Sara at Tenshi.

Ang role ko? Isa sa mga seven dwarfs! Kasama ko sina Mio, Arashi, Makoto, Yui, Ruka at Mikan. E, ano naman ngayon kung duwende ako? Mas masaya nga role ko ke Sasuke, e! Ano role niya? Edi yung pusa! Nyahaha! Lahat kasi dapat daw me role, pinagsama pa yung dalawang section ng first year. Kaya yung iba puno, animals at background personnel.

Ok, magsisimula na yung presentation ng fourth year. Yung mga lalake pala ng fourth year.

"**HEY, All you beautiful peoples out there! Just sit backs, relax and making enjoy our palabas!" **Sabi ng publicist nila. May konting tawanan sa audience kasama na yung teachers. Music… Wadda…?

**Tila ibon kung lumipad, Sumabay sa hangin ako'y napatingin  
****Sa dalagang nababalot ng hiwaga. **

Narda? Wahaha! Nakakatawa! Para silang mga rocker dudews sa actions nila!

**Mapapansin kaya sa dame ng yong gingawa  
****Kung kaagaw ko ang lahat may pag asa bang makilala ka **

Bisaya ata yung kumakanta. "Dame?" Eto n yung chorus.

**Awit na nananawagan, baka sakaling napakikinggan,** (tinanggal yung butones tapos binutones uli)  
**Pag-ibig na palaisipan sa kanta na lang idaraan (**hawak sa dibdib tapos ginaya ang F4)  
**Nag aabang sa langit, sa mga ulap sumisilip (**sumaludo sa mga teachers)  
**Sa likod ng mga tala,kahit sulyap lang darna (**Tumalikod tapos tumalon paikot)

**Ang swerte nga naman ni ding, lagi ka nyang kapiling  
****Kung ako sa kanya niligawan na kita  
****Mapapansin kaya sa dame ng yong gingawa  
****Kung kaagaw ko ang lahat may pag asa bang makilala ka **

Sumabay na ang lahat sa chorus (pati yung principal naminkumanta rin)

**Tumalon kaya ako sa bangin,para lang iyong sagipin  
****Ito ang tanging paraan para mayakap ka  
****Darating kaya... sa dami ng ginagawa  
****Kung kaagaw ko sila paano na kaya? **

**K**anta nanaman lahat.. Nabow at bumaba sa stage tapos umakyat na yung second year.

"**We is hoping that you is going to be enjoying our show too! N0W, please welcome, Ang second year!"** Di ko alam kung sino mas magaling na announcer. Yung sa Seniors ba o yung sa sophomores?

"**Isang araw,ow! Sa isang palasyo, may nakatirang isang mabait na prinsesa. EHEM! ISANG MABAIT NA PRINSESA!" **Tinulak yung lead actress sa stage or actor ba iyon? Kung di ako nagkakamali… si… NEJI yung prinsesa! Pfff… Pero in fairness, bagay sa kanya yung pink na gown at red high heels na suot niya.

"**Iyan si Prinsesa Bijin, mabait, mapagmahal, matulungin at mahal ng lahat. Dahil rito nagalit sa kanya ang bruha…"** Nag close curtain tapos, open at nasa bahay na ng mangkukulam!

"Pwe! Ang pangit ng prinsesa na iyan! Siya palagi sumisira ng mga plano at chuva evers ko! I summon Black Dragon!" sabi ng bruha. Hmnh? Si Ate Tenten ba iyon? Nag smoke bombs tapos may mabahong amoy tapos lumitaw yung dragon.

"Kaf. Kaf. Kaf. Kaderder naman pare! Ba't ka umutot?" tanong ng dragon sa sarili niya.

"Sensya na pards." Sagot ng dragon sa sarili niya.

"**EHEM! Lumabas ang dragon at sinabi ng bruha sa kanya na kainin ang mahal ng prinsesa kaya agad na sinugod ng dragon ang kaharian ng prinsesa.." **Close curtains, open sesame! Dada! Nasa kastillo uli. (Wala kong magawa!)

"**Sinira ng dragon yung mga bahay ng mga mamamayan sa pamamagitan ng Blue Snail Double Dribble Attack. Nang malaman ito ng prinsesa agad siyang pumunta-"** Asan yung prinsesa?

"**EHEM! AGAD PUMUNTA ANG PRINSESA!"** Tinulak uli si Ne- este si _Prinsesa Bijin _sa stage.

"**Sa kung nasaan man yung dragon at kinausap ito…" **Walang nagsalita..

"**_Psst! Yung linya mo!" _**May sumigaw sa backstage.

"Bakit dragon? Bakit mo ito ginagawa?" tanong ng prinsesa. Napa WOOOH yung audience sa galling ng arte ni Neji. (Siya ang president ng drama club.)

"**Nang Makita ng dragon ang prinsesa, na love at first sight ito sa sknya kaya kinidnap ng dragon ang mahal na prinsesa. Nang malaman ito ng prinsipe, agad niyang sinugod ang dragon-" **Nakatulog ako. Maya-maya, ginising ako ni Ino. Nkabitin ang prinsesa sa bintana at mukhang malapit na siy mahulog pero kapit ni Prinsipe Lee ang kamay niya. Nahulog ang prinsesa at agd tinubuan ang pakpak at nakatulog uli ako…

* * *

a/n: Sensya… Bakasyon ako ngayon (pati utak ko, nagbakasyon din) : )


	11. Teacher's Day Pt2

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto …Tsk.tsk..

* * *

"**Nang Makita ng dragon ang prinsesa, na love at first sight ito sa sknya kaya kinidnap ng dragon ang mahal na prinsesa. Nang malaman ito ng prinsipe, agad niyang sinugod ang dragon-" **Nakatulog ako. Maya-maya, ginising ako ni Ino. Nkabitin ang prinsesa sa bintana at mukhang malapit na siy mahulog pero kapit ni Prinsipe Lee ang kamay niya. Nahulog ang prinsesa at agd tinubuan ang pakpak at nakatulog uli ako…

* * *

**Kabanata11: Teacher's Day Pt.2 (and char. Change (uli)

* * *

**Mga naka** _italics_- **iniisip ni Ino during the play

* * *

Hay, naku! Anong oras kaya natulog tong si Sakura? Matatapos na itong korning Gay Wars, tulog parin siya!

**Kalagitnaan ng presentation ng fourth year…**

Gisingin ko na nga siya.

"Hoy, Sakura! Gusto ko lang ipaalala sa iyo na ako ang gaganap ng role ng Sleeping Beauty at hindi ikaw, gumising ka na dyan, tayo na," sabi ko.

"Talaga, Ino! Tayo na? Sa wakas! Tayo na ang magprepresent!" sigaw niya para bang natanggap na niya yung first kiss niya kay kilala niyo na. Hehehe…

Umakyat kami sa stage, naghanda, at lumabas ang batch representative naming at in-aanounce na kami na ang mag-pre-present. Pagkabukas ng kurtina lumabas si Naruto at nag lakad-lakad na parang nawawala sa backdraft na gubat. Naku, Naruto! Kapag pumalpak ka, lagot ka sa akin!

**Prince (Naruto):** Wow. Ito na yata ang pinaka malaking gubat na nakita ko! A nakikita ko na ang kastillo ng magandang dalagitan natutulog (tinuro ang maliit na drowing na kastillo sa backdraft.) Hindi ako dapat magsayang ng oras! Gusto ko nang Makita ang magandang prinsesa! (naglakad papunta sa gilid ng stage)

Isinarado agad yung kurtina at sinubukang tnggalin ang forest backdraft.

"Ayaw matanggal!" may pabulong na sumigaw. Agad tumalon si Sakura papunta sa back draft kinuha ang isang dulo at tumakbo papunta sa kabilang dulo ng stage. Natanggal yung backdraft pero nadapa siya. May pabulong sumigaw,

"Yung itlog ko, nabasag yata." Sabi ni Yuu.

"Sori." Sabi ni Sakura. Haaay… Agad nilang nilabas ang higaan ko. Scene ko na pala 'to! Agad ako tumakbo at huiga sa kama tapos, binuksan ang kurtina.

**Prince: **Siya ba ang prinsesand natulod dawn g isang daang taon? Ang ganda niya! Hindi halata yung age niya. _(Natural lang naman na maganda ako, no!) _Teka nga, 'di ba isang daang taon siya natulog at hindi pa uso ang tooth brush noon? E 'di ibig sabihin.. Yuk! Ayaw ko nga makapangasawa ng prinsesa na may bad breath. (Exit)

**Sleeping Beauty (Ino):** A, ganoon? Sisiguraduhin ko na hindi ka makakahanap ng bride-to-be mo! Bad breath pala, huh? Tignan lang natin kung sino ang magsisisi sa huli! BWah-haa-hah! Nya-hahaha!(background music: Oro's theme; close curtains)

Haaayy, hirap maging artista. Tanggal agad nung backdraft. Ang setting: sa bahay ng three bears. Open curtains.

**Papa Bear (Modoki): **Tara na! Malapit na magsara yung Bagong Megamall!

**Baby Bear (Sara): **Opo! Papa, gusto ko yung bagong game sa PS! Yung Gakuen Alice: Doki Doki Fushigi Taiken!

**Mama Bear (Tenshi): **Sige! O, Cinderella ikaw muna bahala sa bahay ha! Uuwian ka nalang naming ng magandang damit para maisusuot mo sa party ng Prisipe. Bye!

**Cinderella (Narumi): **Opo! Salamat po! (exit ang three bears at naglinis ng bahay si Cinderella; close curtains)

Haayy… Mga amateurs! Di ko man lang naramdaman yung feeling. Anyway, next scene na. Ang setting: sa flowery forest.

**Snow White (Hinata): **(naglalaro samga bulaklak) W-wow ang-g bango ng mga bulaklak! (entrance ng seven dwarfs, cue music: Oro's theme + laughing) Si-sinong nandiyan?

**Dwarf 1 (Sakura): **Kami ang-!

**Dwarf 2 (Mio): **Seven Dwarfs-!

**Dwarf 3 (Arashi): **At inutusan-!

**Dwarf 4 (Makoto): **Kami ni-!

**Dwarf 5 (Yui): **Sleeping Beauty-!

**Dwarf 6 (Ruka): **Para-!

**Dwarf 7 ( Mikan): **Patayin ka! (sabay-sabay ng tawa)

**Snow White**: Pe-pe-pero ba-ba-bakit? Wa-wala n-naman a-akonh gi-nawang masama d-di k-ko ng-nga si-si-siya ki-kilala.

**Dwarf 1 (Sakura): **Malay namin!

**Dwarf 2 (Mio): **Sagabal ka raw!

**Dwarf 3 (Arashi): **Kailangan mabura ang pinakamaganda!

**Dwarf 4 (Makoto): **Para walasiyang ka-kompitensya!

**Dwarf 5 (Yui): **Para maangkin ang prinsipe!

**Dwarf 6 (Ruka): **Basta!

**Dwarf 7 ( Mikan): **Secret!

**Sabay-sabay ang Seven Dwarfs:** At bibigyan niya kami ng maraming mushrooms kapag pinaty ka naming (tawa, takbo si Snow White)

**Snow White: **Kailangan ko makatakas! (naka salubon ang forest cat)

**Forest Cat (Sasuke): **Magtago ka na dun sa mga puno…

**Snow White: **Salamat..(tago)

**Seven Dwarfs: **May nakita ka bang dumaan na babae dito?

**Forest Cat : **Wala naman.

**Seven Dwarfs: **Baka nahulog siya sa bangin at namtay! Let's go! (exit)

**Forest Cat: **Pwede ka na lumabas diyan. Umalis ka na rito. May matinding panganib na darating sa iyo…

**Snow White: **Salamat..(exit; close cutain)

Pagkasarado ng kurtina, nag-brown out. May sumigaw,

"**Pare, who killed the lights!"**

Ang sama naman ng timing!

* * *

a/n: I'm feeling kind of psycopathic right now kaya wag kayo magexpect na hindi masyado maganda yung mga kwento ko. Salamat sa pagbasa:D 


	12. Teacher's Day Pt3

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto..

* * *

Pagkasarado ng kurtina, nag-brown out. May sumigaw,

"**Pare, who killed the lights!"**

Ang sama naman ng timing!

* * *

**Kabanata12: Teacher's Day Pt.3

* * *

**Mga naka** _italics_- **iniisip ni Ino during the play

* * *

Agad kaming kumilos sa baskstage. Who! Buti nalang dala ni Sara yung de batteria niyang cd player at speakers. Para sa lights, yung mga emergency flashlights at spotlights. Emergency naman 'to, a! Pagka-ayos ng lahat, binuksan agad ang kurtina.

**Snow White: **(tumatakbo sa forest at nakarating sa bahay ng three bears, kumatok sa pinto) e-excuse me po…

**Mama Bear:** (binuksan yung pinto) Iha, anong ginagawa mo diyan sa labas? Halika pumasok ka.

**Snow White: **Salamat po. (pumasok ng bahay)

**Mama Bear: **Umupo ka muna diyan, iha. Cinderella! Paki gawan nga ng tea at cookies ang bisita natin.

**Cinderella: **(enter) Opo. (exit)

**Mama Bear: **Bakit nga pala hingal na hingal ka?

**Snow White: **Kasi po, gusto akong patayin ng Seven Dwarfs kasi utos daw po ni Sleeping Beauty.

**Cinderella: **(enter) Anong kolokohan nanaman ba tong ginawa ng kapatid ko? Mama Bear, pwede ko ba siyang puntahan mamaya?

**Mama Bear: **Sige… (close curtains)

Okay, next scene na ako. Setting: ang maganda kong kastillo ( pero mas maganda ako.) Nasa stage na ako at binuksan na ang kurtina.

**Sleeping Beauty: **Haay, naku. Mga dwende ngayon, wala nang magawang matino!

**Cinderella: **(enter) Ate… Bakit mo gusting patayin sa Snow White!

**Sleeping Beauty: **Ah! Tignan mo ang nang- bwisit, este, nag-visit sa akin! Ang aking pinakamamahal na kapatid! Di ka parin nagbabago! Di ka pa rin nag-iisip! E'di para wala na akong ka-kompitensya!

**Cinderella: **Saan? Akala ko ba ikaw ang pinakamagandang babae sa balat ng lupa?

**Sleeping Beauty: **Tange! Hindi yun! Talagang akong pinakamagandang babae sa buong mundo! Para wala na akong karibal sa prinsipe!

**Cinderella: **E, tange ka rin pala, e! Paano mo kaya iyon gagawin?

**Sleeping Beauty: **Simple… Dakilang Alalay! (walang lumabas) **ANG SABI KO, DAKILANG ALALAY!**

**Dakilang Alalay (Chouji): **Oo na. Ano pong maipaglilingkod ko?

**Sleeping Beauty: **Kunin mo yung mga mansanas!

**Dakilang Alalay:** Sige (exit at enter na may dalang isang basket na isang mansanas lang ang laman)

**Sleeping Beauty: **(_wala 'to sa script)_ Bakit iisa nalang yung mansanas! Dalawang kilo ng mansanas yung laman niyan kanina, a!

**Dakilang Alalay: **Nagutom kasi ako, e (_Nakita ko yung director at script writers naming na i-nuuntog yung ulo nila sa pader: exit agad si Chouji)_

**Sleeping Beauty: **Anyway, ibabato ko lang ito kay Sleeping Beauty at dedoks na siya! Bwahahaha!

**Cinderella: **Wut ever, sis…

**Sleeping Beauty: **At dahil masyadong marami kang narinig, gagawin kitang palaka! (smoke bomb, exit sa stage si Cinderella at nagpasok ng palaka (_Yuk!_ _Gross! Kadiri!)_ Bwahahaha! (close curtain)

Busy, busy para sa finale. May narinig akong mga nagsabi na ang galing ko raw mag-acting Natural lang naman iyon! Ohohoho… Bukas curtains!

**Snow White: (naglalaro)** Ang ganda talaga rito! ( play cue: Evil)

**Sleeping Beauty:** (usok, enter) Pero ikaw, hindi! Kaya mamamatay ka! (Binato ko yung mansanas at saktong tumama sa leeg) Nyahaha!

**Snow White: Ahhhh!** (nag collapse)

**Sleeping Beauty:** Success! Bwahaha! Nyenye! Buti nga! Ahahaha! (exit)

**Prince: **(enter) Ah, may magandang dalagang binabalutan ng hiwaga! (_hindi yun part eng script!)_Baka siya na ang totoong Sleeping Beauty!(lumapit kay Snow White) wow. Ang ganda nga niya! Anon a nga ba yung pampagising? A, oo! Isang halik galing sa akin! (lumuhod at inangat at ulo)

Malapit na, isang cm nalang ang layo ngmga bibig nila nang bigalang.. may nagtapos ng mansanas sa ulo Naruto. Whooo! Headshot! Anyway, dahil sa impact ng bato, mas napadali ang lapit nang bibig at dadum! First kiss nilang dalawa! Nyahaha! Parang ako lang yata nakakita nun, kasi two seconds lang. A, hindi! Pati si Mio, yata nakita iyon. Masyado kasi siyang observant.

"**AWWWWOOOOHH!"** sigawan sa audience at sa backstage maliban sa mga fans ni Naruto na ang sigaw ay:

"**WAAAHHH! HINDI NA VIRGIN ANG LIPS NI NARUTO!"**

Anyway, nagising na si Hinata tapos hinimatay uli. Hehe.. Nakakatuwa. Tumuloy ang celebration at nagbigayan nanag bulaklak sa mga teachers kaya uwian na. May nag-suggest na pumunta kami dunsa parke malapit ditto para i-celebrate ang success ng play namin.

* * *

**a/n**: I still suck..

**Fudge: **Wahaha! Natatawa ako! Oo, nga pala, sino yung nag pipicture kanina?

**Mio: **Ako, Bakit?

**Fudge: **Pwede ako manghingi ng mga pics?

**Mio: **A, okay, pero isang chocolate isang picture.

**Fudge: **Sige!

**Naruto: **Hoy! Sino nagbato nung mansanas?

**Sakura: **Pinabato niya sa akin (tinuturo si Fudge na nakikipag negosyo kay Mio)

**Naruto: **Ano bang sayad mo at naisian mo akong batuhin ng mansanas!

**Fudge: **Ang bagal ninyo, e! Ayaw mo nun? First kiss mo sa kwento ko ay s Hinata at hindi si Sasuke?

**Naruto: **Sabagay…

**Fudge: **Timang… (balik sa usapan nila ni Mio tungkol sa kanyang Hall of Blackmail)


	13. Ang Adventure sa Parke! Pt1

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto

* * *

Anyway, nagising na si Hinata tapos hinimatay uli. Hehe.. Nakakatuwa. Tumuloy ang celebration at nagbigayan nanag bulaklak sa mga teachers kaya uwian na. May nag-suggest na pumunta kami dunsa parke malapit ditto para i-celebrate ang success ng play namin.

* * *

**Kabanata13: Ang Adventure sa Parke!**

Yes! Nakawala na rin sa nakakaantok na skul namin. Kakatapos lang kasi ng Teacher's Day at half day kami ngayon. Halos lahat pumunta dun sa parke. Siguro ang ganda dun. Pero sabi ni Ino, ' Wag ka na umasa…' Ano kaya ibig sabihin nun?

Oo, nga pala. Ako si Haruno Sakura. Isang freshman sa Konoha High. Simula nung pumasok ako dun, lalo pa yatang gumulo ang buhay ko. Haaaayyy… paanong di gugulo kung yung fanclub nung taeng kalove team mo e palagi kang bli-na black mail? Siguro dun sa parke, makakapag isip ako ng matino kaya sumama nalang ako.

Kumain kami muna sa karinderya sa likod ng skul. Anong magagawa ko kung ginastos ko na yung weekly allowance ko sa lecheng presentation na iyon? T.G.I.F. Sobra sa patawa yung mga kaklase ko, nabulunan ako. Anong nakakatawa? Nag-open forum sila nung iba naming ka table mates kung ano kinakain ng lalake at babae sa umaga. Ang lalake raw hotdog at eggs. Ang babae mani at monay. Kundi ninyo iyon na-gets, bahala kayo sa buhay ninyo. Wala na akong balak na maalala iyon..

Laking gulat ko nung pumunta na kami sa parke. Hindi sa nanghihingi pa sila ng bayad para makapasok ka pero sa isa pala itong sementeryo. Ang Memorial Park ng Konoha kung saan nakalibing ang abo ng ikaapat ng principal. Mamaya ko nalang ikukwento yung nang yari. Nyaaaa! Yun pala ibig sabihin ni Ino! Kaya pala hindi siya pumunta! Minsan kasi nakakakita siya ng kung anu-ano. Oo nga pala, andito rin si Hinata. Nung bata pa raw siya, nakakakita na raw siya ng multo.

Hindi naman sa takot ako sa multo, naduduwag lang naman ako sa mga bangkay. Alam mo iyon? Yung pagkapasok mo palang, parang nawawalan ka na ng gana na gumawa ng kung ano tapos may mabahong amoy. Papunta kami ng mga kaklase ko kung nasaan yung iba: sa may fountain. Takbuhan sila. High school students ba tong mga ito? Hindi naman sa nagyayabang ako, no, pero, sa isang public place i-unleash daw ba yung inner child.

Bigla akong hinila ng isa kong kaklase. Sabi niya ghost hunting daw kami habang nagkukwentuhan ng nakakatakot ng kwento. Pumayag naman ako. Unang stop namin yung bridge. Umakyat kami tapos nakasalubong namin yung janitor. Yung walang hiyang kapartner ko, nag –ala- morning talkshow hoat at ininterview yung mama.

"Ano, manong totoo poba yun may manga multo rito?" tanong niya.

"Un. Lalo na kapag gabi. Hindi ba kayo naniniwala? Baka mapahamak lang kayo.." sagot ni manong. Tapos, as if on cue, may malamig na hangin na naramdaman namin kaya hinila ko yung natameme kong kapartner pababa sa hagdan. Ang bigat. Napansin namin sina Narumi na tumigil sa kanina pa nilang kakapicture kaya pinuntahan namin sila.

"Oi. Anong problema?" tanong ko. Ipinakita kila sa akin ang cell ni Mio na ginamit nila sa pagpapapicture. Nakapose sina Tenshi, kasumi at Narumi tapos may puti na lumulutang dun sa likod. Kinilabutan talaga ako!

"Ba-baka naman plastic lang iyan.." dahilan ko para hindi ako matakot.

"Hindi. Nung hindi ko itinapat sa kanila yung cell ko, wala dun pero nung pinicture ko…" paliwanag ni Mio.

"Alright! Ituloy ang ghost hunt!" sigaw ng presidente namin.

Una pumunta kami dun sa libingan ng mga baby. Nung lumapit ako dun sa parang may carvings na bungo may narinig akong parang tumutugtog na plawta. Nagulat kami nang biglang sumigaw yung kasama namin.

"Misaki! Ayos ka lang ba?" tanong ng team leader namin.

"Oo. Para lang kasing may naramdaman akong humila sa finger ko tapos nung tumalikod ako may nakita akong bata na naglalakad papunta kina Mikan at Sakura." Paliwanag ni Misaki. Agad naming sumigaw si Mikan kasi siya yung pinakamatatakutin sa multo. Pumunta kami sa may libingan ni ikaapat ng principal. Ano ba nangyari sa kanya? Ganito kasi…

Dati, may dorm daw yung skul para sa mga gradeschoolers at high schoolers na malayo ang bahay sa school. Isang araw, nung bandang 10 PM, nagkaroon ng isang sunog. Halos lahat nakalabas. Pero meron pang isang grade schooler na na-trap sa loob. Buti nalang at nagroronda ang principal kaya agad na iniligtas ang bata. Yung ginawa kasing exit e, yung bintana. Kaso nasunog at namatay ang principal. Ngayon, ang batang iyon ay nagtuturo ng science sa skul. Ewan ko ba kung totoo nangyari iyon.

May naglalaro ng badminton kaya umalis kami. Tapos yung kaklase ko, nagparang batang tanga at tumalon sa may mga dahon.

"ARRGGGHHH! Tulong!" sigaw niya.

Nung tumingin kami sa kanya, lubog yung kalahati ng katawan niya dunsa may butas na itinago ng mga dahon. Haaayy, naku. Katangahan naman. Tapos biglang umiyak si Hinata.

"Bakit, Hinata? Anong nangyari?" Pa-concern effect pa itong si Naruto.

"Wa-wala. Kasi nakikinig lang ako sa nakakaiyak na kwento ni Arashi," sagot ni Hinata.

"Pwede ba, huwag mo nga ko idamay. Nag spirit of the ballpen tayo tapos sa bi ng multo na gusto kaniyang maging kaibigan," paliwanag ni Arashi.

"Patunayan mo. Seeing is believing." Sabi ni Naruto.

"Sama ako diyan!" Sabi ko, Di pa kasi nakakapag laro ng Spirit of the Ballpen noon.

"Yeaba!" Nilagay niya yung yung ballpe sa gitna ng papel at hinawakan naming yung dulo ng ballpen.

"Spirit of the ballpen, andito ka na ba?" tanong ni Arashi. Wa- effect.

"Di yata totoo yun," sabi ni Kasumi. Tapos biglang gumalay yung ballpen at ito ang sinulat:

_Mga bobo. Andito na ako. Ano ba at tinawag ninyo pa ako?_

"Anong hindi, totoo?" tanong ni Arashi sabay smirk.

"Ano pangalan, age, gender at cause of death?" tanong ni Mio.

_Sai Waitake, 12 nung namatay, 60 yrs. Nang patay, babae, at namatay dahil sa isang serial killer_

Bigla uling humangin ng malakas.

"Happy mushroom?" tanong ni Mio.

"Anong mushroom yang sinasabi mo?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Ang tange mo naman. Pagsamahin mo yung sai at waitake magiging saiwaitake o happy mushroom." Paliwanag ni Mio. Nagsimula na ang pag-uusap sa isang multo..


	14. Ang Adventure sa Parke! Pt2

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto o ang mga kantang pinaglalagay ko rito…Waaa! Tsk.tsk..

* * *

"Anong mushroom yang sinasabi mo?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Ang tange mo naman. Pagsamahin mo yung sai at waitake magiging saiwaitake o happy mushroom." Paliwanag ni Mio. Nagsimula na ang pag-uusap sa isang multo..

* * *

**Kabanata14: Ang Adventure sa Parke! (pt.2)**

"Anong gusto mo kay Hinata at ano yung pinagsusulat mo kanina?" tanong ni Naruto. Over protective naman yata..

S_iya lang naman ang nakakita at nakakaintindi sa akin, kulugo_

"Oo, nga naman. Psychic si Hinata, ne?" tanong ko.

"Anong ibig sabihin ng sinulat mo na 'Hindi kayo pwedeng…'?" tanong ni Arashi.

"Ohmigosh! Baka 'Hindi kayo pwedeng makalabas ng buhay'!" sigaw ni Mikan. Hinimatay na yata si Mikan at hindi na gumagalaw.

_Kaninong ballpen ba yung kanina? Nawalan kasi ng tinta. Ibig kong sabihin, hindi kayo pwede mamulot ng gamit ditto. Magagalit yung mga nakatira rito._

"May mga nakatira pala sa sementeryo.."Sabi ni Naruto.

"Gunggong! Obvious ban a mga bangkat at multo yung tinutukoy niya? Tgnan mo yung mga libingan: may first floor, secong floor at third floo. Gusto mo yatang ipa-reserve na kita." Sabi ko sa kanya. Tsk. Ignorante.

_Yung sinusulat ko kanina, wala kasing gusting makipagkaibigan sa akin. Dati, dumadalaw ditto yung ate at kuya ko, pero isangaraw, bigla silang nawala. Guso ko namg lumabas dito._

Nakakalongkot naman. Ang hirap siguro maging multo…

_Kaso nga lang, makakalabas lang ako kung may tutulong sa kin na mahanap ang liwanag.._

"Liwanag? Paano?" tanong ni Arashi.

_Yung bang may magsasabi ng kwento ko at may maniniwala at pagdadasal ako ng maraming tao para makarating na ako sa kabilang buhay…_

"Ano bang nangyari sa iyo?" tanong ko.

_Isang araw papunta ako sa skul para mag-practice kasama ng mga kaibigan ko. Hindi ko pa alam na may nakatakas sa serial killer sa kulungan at nagtago raw siya sa classroom kung saan kami magkikita. Ako unang nakarating, pagkabukas ko ng pinto, nakita ko siya. Isang mamang naka-itim, mahaba at nakaponytail ang buhok at nanlilisik ang mata. Sa sobrang takot ko, hindi na ako nakagalaw o nakasigaw. Sinaksak niya ako at yung huli kong natatandaan ay parang meron siyang eye bags at mukha siyang 20 yrs. Old…_

"Mamang naka-itim, mahaba at nakaponytail ang buhok at nanlilisik ang mata.? May eye bags? Mukhang 20 yrs. old? Bakit parang kuya ko yata tinitukoy mo?" Tanong ni Sasuke na nasa likod ni Naruto. Alangya! Nagtago pa an maduwaging bakla sa ka loveteam ni Hinata!

_A, oo nga pala, may isusulat ako para dun sa nagsalita kanina. Ano pang mga tanong? _

"Na-nahuli n-n-na ba yung taong may g-g-gawa niyan sa iyo?" tanong ni Hinata.

_Hanggang ngayon, hindi parin…_

"Sige tutulong kami! Pero ano itsura mo?" sabi ni Mio. At imbes na nagsulat, nagdrowing siya. Mahaba ang buhok at parang umiiyak. Ang ganda niya..parang ako. Hehe..

"Oi, dib a parang cross-pollination nina Sakura at Ino?" tanong ni Mikan.

"Oo, nga no!" sabi ni Mio.

"S'cuse lang, pero meron ka bang ibang gamit na makakatulong sa amin para mapatunayan ang nangyari sa iyo?" tanong ko.

_Wala na akong matandaan pero itinago niya ata yung gamit ko sa ilalim ng platform ng room 44-a._

"Classrum iyon ngayon nina Neji!" sabi ni Naruto.

_Sige, paalam na. hinahanap ng ako ng mga bata. Nangako kasi ako na kakantahan ko sila ngayon. Paalam at salamat._

Tapos biglang nahulog yung balpen.

"Yung mga bata? Siguro andunsiya kung saan nakalibing yung mga namatay ng bata noong Great War sa pagitang ng mga bansa." Sabi ni Mio. Punta kami doon at narinig ko uli yung plawta at isang magandang boses…

**Kapag ako ay nag-iisa, naghahanap ng kasama  
****Hinahanap ang aking mga alaala  
**

**Hawak ang kanyang anak sa kanyang mga kamay  
****Kumanta ng isang lullaby**

**Sa pisngi na bata na naglalaro sa panaginip**

**Gumagawa ang mga bulaklak ng kasiyahan  
****Pagkatapos magising sa isang panaginip, andoon parin ang ngiti**

**Ang buto ng Kabaitan ay nailalagay sa puso  
****Kapag ang pusong malinis ay binuksan ang kanayng mga pakpak,**

**Ang buto ay nakawala na  
****Maya-maya ay makikita ko ring ang tagsibol ng mga bulaklak at mga saranggola**

**At madadala ang aking puso sa magandang lugar na ito  
****Balang araw, alam ko, sa ilalim ng asul na langit,**

**Lahat ng tao ay makakawala rin  
****Makakalipad at may ngiti sa kanilang pisngi..**

Wow.. Ang ganda! Tingin ako sa relo ko. Alaw kwatro na! Magsisimula na ang fave show ko! Agad ako nagpaalam at umalis. Pagkauwi ko sa totoong bahay naming, may naramdaman akong malamig sa likod ko at may narinig akong nagbulong ng "salamat". Tumayo lahat ng buhok sa katawan ko. Kaya nag-alay ako ng dasal at nanood ng tv.

Nung Monday, nag-publish ng article ang Umali Umalohokan tungkol sa nangyari at lahat kami ay nagdasal para maging happy na ang malungkot na mushroom sa parke.

* * *

a/n: Wahoo! Bakasyon! Oo, nga pala, totoo ang parke na iyon at halos lahat nang nangyari doon. : )

**Fudge: **Totoo iyon!

**Sakura: **Huwag ka nga magloko! At nawawala ka na sa topic!

**Mio: **Bahala ka kung ayaw mo maniwala..

**Fudge: **S-sakura! Ano yang nasalikod mo!

**Sakura: **Hindi mo ako maloloko (maybiglang humwak ng balikat niya) Kyyaaaaaahh! (nanigas parang bato)

**Ino: **Ako lang ito. Ang duwag mo naman.

**Fudge: **Oo, nga. Hehe.

**Mio: **Hehe.

**Sakura: **PWEDE BANG HUWAG NINYO AKO PAGTRIPAN!


	15. Field Trip Pt1

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto**

* * *

a/n:** pasensya na, pero hindi ako magsususlat ngayon sa mga exam. Pasensya nap o talaga..

* * *

**Kabanata 15: Isang Field Trip na Hindi Makakalimutan**

October na ngayon. October 15. Ang Araw ng Field Trip. Alam ko na pang-elementary lang ang mga field trip pero kasi, ngayong taon lang ako mag-kakafield trip. Tuwing pagdating ng araw ng field trip, palagi nalang ako nag-kakasakit o kaya nag-didigrasya.

Nung grade one ako, nagkasipon ako nung araw ng field trip. Nung grade two, nagka-measles ako. Nung grade three to five, ki-nansel ang mga field trip. Tapos nung grae six, kinailangan namin pumunta sa burol ng tito ko. Puno yata ng kamalasan ang buhay kong ito! Dahil ba sa pink kong buhok? O kaya sinumpa lang talaga ako? Pero sinisigurado ko na ngayong taon, makakasama na ako sa field trip!

* * *

**7 am, school gym..**

Ba't ba naman kasi ngayon lang binibigay yung mga bus assignments? Ayan tuloy! Nakakagulo!

"Sakura… Sakura… SA-KUUURAAA!" sigaw ni Ino sa tenga ko.

"Ano ba? Hidi naman ako bingi, a!" sigaw ko pabalik sa kanya.

"Huwag mo kalimutan! Bus Plan No.1: Paglapitin sina Hinata at Naruto!" sigaw uli niya.

"Oo." Ginawa namin ang planong iyon last week pa kasi pagkatapos nung araw ng play, hindi na sila nag-uusap. Nung una, sinubukan namin sa LRT, nung papunta kami sa bahay nina Hinata para matapos ang isang group project, kaso ngalang hindi gumana kasi halos lhat nga kasama namin, nakakapit ke Naruto. Pero ngayon, sinisigurado ko, tagumpay ito!

"**BUS NO. 1: First Year- Hope at Second Year- Benevolence.."**

Ok. Bus number one. Sa sobrang excited ko, siguro hindi na ko nakinig sa ibang announcements. Nung nakita kong nag-unahan na ang mga estudyante palabas, lumabas na rin ako. Ok, asaan muna sina Naruto at Hinata? Kailangan maubusan namin sila ng mga upuan para gumana tong plano namin. Kinaka-usap pa si Naruto ni Sir Iruka at si Hinata naman ay kausap nina Mio. Takbo ako agad paloob sa Bus No. 1. Maya-maya, napuno na ng estudyante ang bus at hulin pumasok ng dalawa. Yes!

Ano ba yung plano namin? Ganito iyon, Hindi katulad ng ibang bus ang mga bus ng school namin: walang upuan sa gitna. Yun ang advantage namin. Dapat huling papasok sila para gumana ito. Maliban sa kanilang dalawa, meron pang dalawang tatayo: kami ni Mio. Ang driver pa naman namin ngyon ay si Sir Kakashi, kasi nag-kasipon yung dapat na driver nung bus namin. Sa totoo lang, ang adviser namin a.k.a Ang Kilabot ng Daan, ay kilala sa kanyang mabilis at cool na pagmamaneho. Pumapasok siya sa school gamit ang motor bike niya kaya kapag naririnig ang pagdating nga bike niya, meron kang maririnig na : **" Andito na ang Heart throb!"**

Anyway, balik sa plano. Sa sobrang bilis ni Sir, naiipon ang force, tapos kapag biglang nag-preno, tiyak unto gang ulonamin sa upuan ng nasa harap namin. Kapag nangyari iyon, gagawin namin ang "aksidente". Mapapa-forward kami tapos, si Hinata, mapapaforward din at kay Naruto ang bagsak! Ayos ba? Hahaha…

Pa-alis na ang bus. Vroom! Ahehe. Pagbigyan ninyo ako! First time ko lang mag-field trip! Nakakatakot mag-drive si Sir! Para kang masusuka sa sobrang bilis! Para bang mauubusan siya ng kalye na dadaanan! Halos hindi nga kami makatayo e! Masusuka ata ako! Ayos, lang iyan! Andyan na ang first stop: Ang History Museum. Ok! Execute plan!

Pinikit ko ang mga mata ko at nagkunwari hulog. Natamaan ko si Hinata tapos apat kaming nahulog sa sahig ng bus. Pero.. ano ito? Bakit parang nagka- abs yata itong si Hinata? Binuksan ko ang mata ko laking gulat ko nang malaman ko na hindi pala si Hinata ang nahulugan ko kundi ang pinsan niya: si Neji!

"Tama na yang kalokohan ninyo," sabi niya. Napahiya kami at humigi ng tawad sa kanya. Tawanan ang lahat sa bus. Teka nga, kung siya ang… na saan si Hinata? Hinanap ko siya at nakita ko siya nakaupo sa upuan ni Neji.

Bumaba kaming lahat sa bus at nag-explore sa replica ng unang kainan nag Konoha na itinayo ng Una at Ikalawang principal para mag-kapondo ang school. Ang sabi ng tour guide, dati raw, ang kinukuha lang sa baka ay gatas at hindi karne kaya noon, gawa sa bulate an mga hamburger at masarap daw! Dun sa G-liner bus exhibit kami sunod na pumunta. Noon daw, ang tawag dun ay gapang-liner kasi hinihintuan daw ang lahat ng bus stops.

Pumunta kami sa germ exhibit, tapos music, tapos fashion. Ang saya talaga doon! Pagkatapos namin nilibot ang museum, sumakay uli kami sa bus (naka-upo na kami. Katabi ko si Ino, tapos nasa harap namin sina Mio at Naruto. Nasalikod naman namin sina Tenten at Lee. May kalayuan daw yung susunod na destinasyon kaya natulog muna ako. Pero, sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung makakatulong ako, dahil sa nangyari kanina.. Haaaay…

* * *

**a/n: **Salamat sa pag-babasa!

**Sakura**: Bakit ba ako nalang palaging pinag-tritripan!

**Fudge:** Bakit? Sino bang nag-isip nung plano?

**Sakura**: IKAW!

**Fudge:** Oo nga no. Ba't di yata nag-sasalita si Mio?

**Mio:** …..

**Sakura**: May ginawa ka no?

**Fudge:** Kanina, nung nag-landing ka kay Neji, napansin mo ba yung mga mata ni Sasuke? Nanlilisik, parang gusting pumatay! Tapos nakatingin sa inyong dalawa!

**Sasuke:** Wag mo ako idamay sa kalokohan ninyo! That is so not true!

**Fudge:** Oh? Kung hindi totoo, ba't ka affected? Pa-english –english ka pa diyan! Ang sabihin mo, nag-je-jelling ka!

**Sakura** **& Mio: **Talga? Hehehe…


	16. Field Trip Pt2

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto o ang kantang Narda...

* * *

**Kabanata 16: Isang Field Trip na Hind Malilimutan Pt.2 (at change Character)**

Ano kaya binabalak nila Sakura kanina? Siguro nag-papapansin lang sila. Haaaay… hindi ko talaga maintindihan ang mga babae! Yung iba mabait, yung iba maganda, yung iba, mataray, yung iba parang lalake kung umasta. Oo, nga pla…

"Oi, Mio! Kilala mo si Ate Tenten, 'di ba?" tanong ko sa katabi ko.

"Oo. Bakit, Naruto?" tanong niya.

"Babae ba siya o lesbi?"

"Ano ba namangang klaseng tanong iyan? Ate tawag mo sa kanya, di ba? E, di babae siya!" sagot niya tapos tumingin sa labas ng bintana. Tumigil pala ang bus. Teka, wala pa naman sa susunod na destinasyon a! May bumabang ilang estudyante. Lumuhod ako sa upuan ko at tumalikod tapos binulong ko kina Sakura:

"Babae ba siya o lesbi si Ate Tenten?"

"Babae," sagot ni Sakura na kagigising lang.

"Hindi," kontra ni Ino. Tapos balikan na ng oo at hindi hanggang…

"Tanungin ninyo nalang kaya sa kanya?" suggest ni Mio. Sa upuan ni Tenten, may tumugtog:

**Awit na nananawagan, baka sakaling napakikinggan,  
****Pag-ibig na palaisipan sa kanta na lang idaraan  
****Nag aabang sa langit, sa mga ulap sumisilip  
****Sa likod ng mga tala,kahit sulyap lang darna **

Sobra ata sa lakas yung Mp3 niya. Naglakas loob si Sakura at…

"Um, ano, Tenten, ah, lesbikaba?" mabilis na tanong niya.

"Ano naman ngayon?" maangas na reply ni Ate Tenten.

"Kitam?" Sabi ni Ino.

* * *

**Ang totoong nangyari…**

Nag-uusap sina Sakura, Ino at Naruto nang cellphone ni Tenten…

**Awit na nananawagan, baka sakaling napakikinggan,  
****Pag-ibig na palaisipan sa kanta na lang idaraan  
****Nag aabang sa langit, sa mga ulap sumisilip  
****Sa likod ng mga tala,kahit sulyap lang darna **

"Hello?"

"Yo, Tenten, nagu-gutom ka na ba diyan?" tanong ng kapartner ni Tenten na sa kasalukuyan ay nasa labas ng bus.

"Ano naman ngayon?" maangas na reply ni Tenten tapos pinatay ang cell niya at nag-basa ng komiks.

* * *

**Sa kasalukuyan…**

Nakaka-lit yung nangyari. Nag-sipasok na ang mga lumabas at pumunta na kami sa Riverbanks para mag-picnic. Ang linis dun! Tapos sabi ni Sir Iruka, pwede raw kami mag-bike pagkatapos kumain! Kaya naman agad kong inubos ang limang bowl ng ramen para mas maraming energy at agad nag-parenta ng bike. Wheee! Ang linis ng hangin. Nakita ko si Sasuke na nag-iisa sa may bridge. Lumapit ako sa kanya.

"Yo, dude! Wazzup?" Maligayang bati para sa kanya.

"Wala ka na dun.." sagot niya. Sa totoo lang, simula nung una kaming magkita nung nursery, ngayon lang niya ako ginanito.

"Oi, mag-besi tayo. C'mon, man! Wazza prob?"

"Wala, nag-karoon lang ako ng masmang panaginip."

"Ano ba nagyari? Nagpakasal kayo ni Sakura?"

"Hindi naman ganoon kasama!" Tinginan kami. Tawanan kaming dalawa.

"E, di ano iyon? Sa pagkaka-alam ko, kapag sinabi mo ang panaginip mo sa iba, hindi raw iyon magtutuloy." Sabi ko sa kanya. Huminga muna siya ng malalim.

"Meron dun isang tao na mahaba ang buhok, pero hindi ko makita yung mukha niya tapos sabi niya may kinuha raw siyang isang bagay na importante sa akin at hindi raw iyon babalik hanggat hindi ako… **mamamatay**." Kwento niya.

"Di kaya si Neji iyon tapos yung aagawin niya si Sakura?" joke ko.

"Aba malay ko. Pero kung iyon nga iyon, sa kanya na siya." Tawan uli kaming dalawa.

Pagtapos ng picnic, nagpalipas kami buong araw sa Winged Reservoir para sa mga hayop. Nung nag-pa-picture si Kiba malapit sa gorilla, binato siya ng bato! Sayang nga lang kasi hindi siya natamaan. Nung pumunta kami sa mga parrots, nakita nila na may pagkain si Hinata.

"Oi, cute, penge ng pagkain!" sabi nung parrot kay Hinata tapos binigyan ni Hinata an parrot ng kung anumang kinakain niya. Nung dumaan naman si Chouji.

"Oi, cute, penge ng pagkain!" Hindi binagyan ni Chouji ng pagkain kaya naman…

"Panget, panget! Taba! Wala kang abs, tabs!" sabat ng parrot. Dun naman sa may mga swan, lumapit si Shiro. Habang sinasabi:

"Mga pinsan koh!" tapos nadulas sa mini fish pond. _Isa pang example ng simpleng katangahan. _Yan ang sasabihin ni Miss Anko kung andito siya.

Naging masaya ang buong araw dahil ang sumunod na destinasyon ay… dandandaaan… ang amusement park! Astig talaga ng principal namain! Naalala ko tuloy nung Teacher's Day: nakipagsayaw siya sa stage kasama ng mga fourth year! Whooo!

* * *

**a/n:** salamat sa pagbabasa at pasensya na po kung pakorny ng pakorny yung mga chapters. Nagkakamental block kasi ako tuwing summer.

**Fudge:** Bente, bante! Sinong pupusta kung sino yung tao sa panaginip ni Sasuke?

**Naruto:** Ako! Si Neji!

**Mio:** Hindi! Si Orochimaru!

**Sakura:** Si Itachi!

**Sasuke:** Ano nanamang bang kalokohan ito!

**Fudge:** Chill, dude. Pasalamat ka at hindi ko isinulat yung part tungkol sa dumating si tooot tapos sinabi niya 'ok nang lahat, pangako, hindi na kita iiwan…'

**Sasuke:** **Anong!**

**Fudge: **Bente, bente! sino ang sumagip kay Sasuke sa panaginip niya?

**Mio at Naruto: SI SAKURA!**

**Sakura:** Si Ino!

**Ino:** May Shikamaru na ako! (tawanan lahat maliban kina Sakura at Sasuke)


	17. Isang Kakaibang Birthday

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang gumawa o may-ari ng Naruto

**Kabanata 17: Isang Kakaibang Birthday

* * *

**

October 10. Birthday ni Naruto ngayon. Ginawan ko siya ng mga tsokolate pero hindi ko alam kung magugustuhan niya. Ah! Ramen! Bakit kasi hindi nalang ramen ang dinala ko…

"Oi, Hinata. Kung buong araw ka mag-iisip, baka sumabog yang ulo mo sa sobrang daming ideya," Sabi ni Sakura.

"Aa! Sa-sakura?" tanong ko.

"Nag-space out ka nanaman. Pangtlong beses na iyan simula kaninang umaga. Baka gusto mong malaman na THE period ngayon at baka masunog na iyang niluluto mong adobo." Iyaah! Yung adobo! Buti nalang hindi pa nasunog! Nilagay ko ang ulam sa isang plato tapos tinulungan ko yung gumagawa ng buko juice.

* * *

**-POV ni Kiba-**

Bakit ba parang wala sa sarili si Hinata ngayon? Muntik na niya mahiwa ang kamay niya, nadapa siya nung gym class at ngayon naman, muntik nang masunog ang nilulluto niya! Ano bang meron ngayon? Teka nga lang, niligawan na ba siya ni Naruto? O, HINDEEEEE! Kung ano mang binabalak mo, Naruto sinisigurado kang hindi ka magtatagumpay!

"Pssst, Kiba, ano yang niluluto mo?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Obvious ba? E, di Adobong manok!" Sagot ko. Psh, tignan mo siya, akala mo kung sinong inosente.

"A, ganoon ba? Akala ko kasi dinuguan, ang itim kasi,e," sabi niya bago siya bumalik sa itinitimpla niyang juice. Wait nga lang, dinuguan! Tinignan ko yung niluluto ko, uwahh! Umaapoy na! Agad ako kumuha ng fire extinguisher at pashiiii, binombahan ang stove. Sayang yung masarap na luto ko!

* * *

**-End of POV-**

**RRRRIIIINGGGGG!**

Agad namin kinain ang mga gawa naming mga pagkain kasi English ang sunod naming subject at ang teacher namin ang kilabot na si Miss Anko. Takbo kami paakyat ng hagdan kasi nasa third floor ang classroom niya. May muntik nang magsuka at may muntik nang mahulog sa hagdan dahil sa sobrang kabusugan. Meron naming nadapa at nasugatan ang kamay kaya dinala siya ng iba namig kaklase sa clinic na nasa ground floor. Pagpasok namin sa klasrum, sermon nanaman ang inabot namin.

"**You lazy students are four-point-twenty-five-seconds late! What're your excuses now, huh?"** Sigaw ni Miss Anko. Magsasalita na sana si Iincho nang biglang binara ng guro. **"Asshhhh! I don't want to hear your lame excuses! Before I will accept you in my class, have an excuse slip from the teacher before me, got that! Now, move it, move it, MOVE IT!" **Walang klase, sayang lang yung binayad ni papa na tuition, tiyak ako nanaman papagalitan nun! A oo nga pala! Public nga pala ang KHS. Dati kasi private school ito, tapos nanging pre-public tapos, ngayong taon tuluyan nang nagging public.

Takbo kami pababa at humingi ng excuse letter kay Miss Kurenai, pero ang sabi niya: "On time ko kayo idinismiss. Late siguro kayo nakarating doon." Kaya hindi kami binigyan ng excuse slip. Takbo uli kami pataas ng hagdan. Sa sobrang pagod at busog, may dalawang nag-collapse. Yung isa sa asthma , yung isa naman, so over fatigue. Limang students ang nagdala sa kanila sa clinic, kasama na ako dun. Dahan-dahan namin sila inilatag sa kama habang patuloy na pabalik-balik ang mga kaklase namin sa third floor at groun floor ang kabilang building. Sa huli, hindi na kami nagklase.

Lahat kaming mag-kaklase ay nagpahinga. (Well, almost lahat kami. Hinahabol pa rin si Naruto ng mga fangirls niya, dahil nga kaarawan niya ngayon.) Nang tinigilan na siya, naisip ko na ibigay sa kanya ang regalo ko. _Pero… paano kung ayaw niya ng mga chocolates? Paano kung allergic siya sa mga chocolates? _Naisip ko huwag nalang, baka tunaw na ang regalo ko. Kasi naman, bakit ba ganito ako palagi? Hindi ko masabi ang mga gusto ko. Minsan, feel ko, parang ayaw ko nang mabuhay. Pero, hindi pa naman huli ang lahat, di ba? Oo, titibayan ko ang loob ko, pero hindi muna ngayon.

Hekasi na pala. Balik kami sa klasrum namin kasi doon nagtuturo si Sir Asuma ng Hekasi. Ine-explain niya yung tungkol sa Great War. Tapos, nag-may-I-go-out si Naruto. Tapos, tuluy uli sa Great War. May naramdaman ako na parang gumagalaw sa bulsa ko kaya kinapkap ko. Eh? May parang mahaba tapos furry. Inilabas ko sa bulsa ko. Yun pala isang daga! Hindi naman ako takot sa mga daga.

Biglang sumigaw ang katabi ko: **"DAAAAGAAAA!"** Nagulat siguro yung daga kaya tumalon. Lahat ng babae sa first row, tumalon papunta kay Sir Asuma at kay Sasuke habang sumisigaw: **"Iligtas mo kami!"** Yung mga babae sa second row umakyat sa kanilang upuan tapos yung mga babae sa third row, maliban kina Sakura at Mio, tumakbo papunta sa isang gilid ng klasrum. Hinabol nina Mio at Sakura yung daga na papunta sa side ng mga lalaki. May sumigaw sa isa: **"Sieteng siomai!"** Tapos sabi ni Sakura: **"Aaay! Bumigay na si Shino!"** sabay action ng parang isang gay. **"Hindi iyan totoo!"** Depensa ni Shino. "**Kaya hindi nagpapahuli yung daga kasi ang pangit ng mukha mo." **Sabi ni Sasuke. **"Shut up! Sige nga! Ikaw manghuli ng daga!"** Sigaw ni Sakura**. "Buti sana kung nakakagalaw ako!" **depensa ni Sasuke.

Habulan nanaman habang nag-LQ ang dalawa. Biglang lumusot ang daga sa isang butas sa wall na nasa pagitan ng klasrum namin at ng kabilang klasrum. Tapos biglang pumasok si Naruto. "Bat ba kayo sigaw ng sigaw?" Tanong niya. Silence….Tapos, biglang sinabi ni Sir Asuma: "Naruto, nagtransform ka ba?" That's bad! Pero nakitawa lang siya sa mga kaklase namin.

* * *

Ang bilis ng takbo ng oras. Di ko namalayan na uwian na pala. Nag madali akong lumabas kasi papagalitan nanaman ako ni papa kapag late ako umuwi ng hindi nagpapaalam. Low bat ang cell ko ngayon.Nakita ko naghihintay si Kuya Neji sa may gate.

"Sigurado ka bang wala kang naiwan?" Paalala niya. Tinignan ko ang attach case ko. Ne? Hindi iyon maaaring malawa! Tinignan ko uli. Wala talaga dun ang chocolates! Naku! Baka sa sobrang taranta ko… Agad akong tumakbo papunta sa klasrum at pumasok ako pero… huli na ag lahat. Nakita kong hawak ni Naruto ang mga chocolates. Tumingin siya sa akin.

"Uh, Hi, Hinata!" sabi niya bago siya tumingin palabas ng bintana. Kung hindi pa Malabo ang mga ata ko o nag-iilusyon ako, sigurado ako na namumula siya. "Salamat, nga pala, dun, sa regalo mo." Naramdaman kong uminit ang mukha ko. Tapos tumingin uli siya sa akin at nag-wink. Agad uminit ang buong katawan ko at tumakbo palabas ng klasrum.

* * *

**-POV ni Naruto-**

Nyo? Ang Sarap ng chocolate! Humarap ako sa kanya para humingi pa pero bigla akong napuwing. Tapos bigla siyang tumakbo palabas. Ah! Ang hapdi ng mata ko! Narinig kong bumukas ang lalagyan ng clening materials at lumabas si Kiba.

"Kaff, kaff. Naruto! Kahit gaano pa katamis ang ngiti mo at kahit gaano pa nakakahimatay ang kindat mo, hindi ako papatalo sa iyo!" Sigaw niya. Neh?

"Ano ba iyang pinagsasasabi mo?"

"Wag mo na paganahin yang ignorance and innocence speech mo. Pakunwa-kunwari ka diyang walang alam!"

"Hindi nga. Pero kahit ano pa man iyon, wala akong intension manalo, kahit sa mga mini Olympics natin noon dahil kaibigan kita at ayaw kitang kumpitansyahan. Siga! Aalis na ako," Sabi ko sa kanya. Minsan, ang plastic ko talaga, pero ngayon, hindi. Tss. Mush.

"Kahit na sabihin mong aatras ka na sa laban, hindi pa rin ako papatalo sa iyo!"

"Whatever…"

* * *

**a/n:** Yung ibang events diyan, based on experience. Please review!

**Mio:** Ba't di nalang yung ipis?

**Fudge:** Madaling mapisa…

**Mio:** Oh…

**Fudge:** Sayang walang blackmailing ngayon! Sa susunod nalang! Ahaha…  
(Bulungan ang ibang caracters kung paano gaganti sa lahat ng pang-aapi ng authoress.)


	18. Surprise! Pt1

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Naruto or sa character ni Mio Hanabishi. Dalawang magaling at kahanga-hangang tao ang may-ari sa kanila. At hindi ako kahit alin sa kanila. Hehe… Hindi ako genius, no!

**Chapter 18: Surprise! Pt. 1

* * *

**

**Somewhere kung saan di ko alam, may isang super-duper-secret class meeting…**

"_Uy, alam ba ninyo na sa December na raw babalik ang mga 'transfers'?"_

"_E, di ibig sabihin nun, aalis na rin si Mio."_

"_Un! Kya nga andito tayo para magbigay sa kanya ng isang sorpresa!"_

"_Ohhhh… Me like!"_

"_O-kay… Ganito ang gagawin natin. October twenty-five na at bukas ang simula ng sem break at opening ng haunted house sa parke kaya…"

* * *

_

**Kinabukasan…**

Haaay…. Naku! Ba't pa ba ako nandito sa parke? Ah! Oo! Dahil sa Truth or Dare. Alangya! At yung plano nga pala… Ako ang bahala mag-distract kay Mio habang naghahanda yung iba..

"Oi, Sakura… May nangyari ba at kanina ka pa parang nanaginip ng gising?" tanong ni Mio sa akin.

"A, ala ito… Alas kwarto palang . Alas-sais pa magbubukas yung haunted house. Tulog muna tayo!" Suggest ko sabay ngiti. Di ako masyado nakatulog kagabi at feeling ko, mag-cocolapse ako kapag hindi pa ako makatulog. Paano ako napuyat? Ganito kasi, si Ino, hindi niya alam kung ano isususot niya ngayon at buong gabi nag-scout sa damitan niya para makakita ng tamang outfit. Simple? Hah! Diyan ka nagkakamali! FYI, si Ino ay may tatlong cabinet: formal, semi-formal at ordinary. Tapos bawat isang cabinet, 9 by 12 by 15 **Feet o meters ba?**! Argh!

Pagtapos ng paghahanap ng pinakamagandang pwesto para matulog, nakakita kami ng bakanteng sementong upuan. Naupo ako dun sa gilid at humiga dun sa may grass si Mio. Tapos nakatulog kaming dalawa...

* * *

**Sa CR ng park…**

"Dalian na ninyo! Naruto, Saemi, Kiba, Trish!" Pasigaw na bulong ni Ino sa kanila. Naka ponytail, brown long-sleeved off-shoulder, mini skirt at super-duper-taas-takong sandals si Ino. Si Kiba ay yung mangkukulam, si Saemi yung pugot-ulo, at si Trish yung student na may hawak na bente kwatrong libro at nagyayaya makipag study date.

"Teka nga lang! Bakit ako naging kwago!" Reklamo ni Naruto.

"**BAKIT KO KAILANGAN MAG-CROSS DRESS! AT GANITONG OUTFIT PA!"** Sigaw ni Sasuke. Si Sasuke kasi, ayaw makipag-participate kaya kailangan kasama siya ng iba na titingin kung sang-ayon sa plano at kung may pagbabago. Kaya ngayon, naka suot siya ng isang kulay white na dress at may kulay pink na parang polo na naka patong pero may ribbon sa harap. Tapos may suot siyang ballet shoes. Courtesy of Ino.

"Number one, to avoid suspicion. Number two, yan lang ang mga kasyang damit sa iyo! Magreklamo pa kayo, palalagyan ko kayo ng mae-up kay Shuji!" Sigaw ni Ino. _"HELL NO!_" sabay-sabay na inisip ng mga kasale sa plano habang nanginginig sa takot. Si Shuji kasi ang top one sa Top ten gayest students sa classroom, hindi, sa buong school. At nagprapraktis siya mag-apply ng make-up. Kapag nagpa-make-up ka sa kanya, siguradong magmumukha kang payaso!

* * *

**Later, later…**

"Oi, Sakura, asaan na ba kayo ni Mio? Naka position na kami!" Sigaw ni Ino sa walkie talkie ni ko. Sa sobrang lakas ng sigaw, baka bumangon na yung mga people na natutulog sa first second at third floors. Sori, alang tao sa rooftop. Anon a naman! Anyway, nagising ako agad at sinabi na natulog lang kami. Sinubukan kong gisingin si Mio pero, ayaw niyang magising.

"OI, Mio, magbububkas na yung attraction gising na!" Sabi ko sabay tapik sa ulo niya.

"Mmmmnnn… candy… hehe…" Sabi naman niya bago niya hinawakan ang kamay ko at mutik na isubo sa bibig niya! Buti nalang nahila ko yung kamay ko! Paano ko kaya siya magigising? Ah! Alam ko na!

**"UY! MAY CHOCOLATES!"** Sigaw ko. Agad bumangon si Mio.

"Saan. SAAN? **SAAN!** Oh, ooops, sori. Hehe.." Sigaw niya. Grabe! Mabibingi na taaga ako! Sabay kami naglakad patungo sa entrance. Ang haba ng pila! Argh! Aabutin kami ng bukas bago matapos tong plano namin!

"OI, Mio! Sakura! Andito kami!" Sigaw ng grupo nina Ino, Sasha, Kiri, Sasuke at Masumi. Hinila ni Masumi ang kamay namin papunta sa harap ng pila.

"Uh, di ba bawal ang mag-cut?" Tanong ni Mio.

"Hindi, ayos lang." Sabi ni Masumi. Nakarating na kami sa harap ng pila. Bigla nalang tumingin si Mio kay Sasuke. Lagot! Alam kaya niya. Naku! Naglalakad si Mio palapit sa kanya! Mabubulilyaso ang plano namin! Tsk.

"Hmmm. Bumigay na si Sasuke! Dum, dum, dah!" Sigaw ni Mio bago inilabas ang camera at sinimulan ang pictorial.

"Ah, um, Hindi! Hi-hindi ako si Sasuke! Ako si- si … Sasaki! Ang kambal ni Sasuke! Kamusta ka?" Sabi ni Sasuke. Pffff! Gusto kong tumawa! Pero napigilan ko nang bigla kong mapansin yung masamang tingin na binabato niya sa aming lahat.

"Ooo-kaaay… Ba't hindi pa kita nakita noon?" Tanong ni Mio.

"Uh, k-kasi, malubha ang sakit ko kaya dinala ako sa ibang bansa para pagamutin! Tama! Yun nga!" Sagot ni Sasuke.

"Ah…okay… Fehe.. Pwede ko pa naman magamit tong mga pics…" Sabi ni Mio bago nag-smirk. Phew! Buti nalang hindi niya napansin! Pumasok kami sa loob ng haunted house. Parang trip lang naman sa school! Ayan! Lumabas na sina Naruto para sa distractions.

"**BOO-BWAHAHAH-HA!** Boo-bwah-ha!" Tawa niya. Nag-yawn si Mio. Naglakad siya ng konti bago huminto at nanginig. Tinignan ko siya. Nanlalaki ang mga mata niya. May itinuro siya sa akin at tinignan ko. Isang malaking gagamba! Eh? Takot si Mio sa mga gagamba? Gumalaw yung gagamba! Kaya hinila ni Mio yung kamay ko tapos tumakbo papunta sa kahit anong daanang makita niya. Pero sa bawat daan, yung bilang nga gagamba dumadami ng 50 percent. Takbo kami hanggang makarating sa isang puno. Tumigil si at huminga ng malalim. Tapos… Biglang nag-brown out.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

"**Ah! Sinong pumatay sa ilaw?"**

"**Yung fuse! Yung fuse!"**

"**Yung mga kandila!**

"**Nasusunog yung buhok ko!"**

Puro sigaw ang maririnig mo. Haaaay… Mga sampung minuto bago nagka-ilaw uli. Eh? Asaan na si Mio. Inikot ko yung puno. Tapos bigla akong nadapa.

"Owwww…." Sabi ko bago tumingin sa ano mang humarang sa daan ko. Paa! What the-! At hindi lang basta paa, paa ni… ni… Mio! Hinanap ko yung katawan niya. Phew! Nakakabit pa sa isa't isa yung mga body parts niya! Pero, may kakaiba! May foam sa bibig!

"**NAAAANAAAAAY KOOOOOOO POOOOOOO!"

* * *

**

**Kung nasaan man yung iba…**

"Sigaw iyon ni Sakura!" Agad kinontact ni Ino si Sakura. "**Sakura!** Oi! Sakura! Anong nangyayari diyan!" Sigaw niya. "Si-si M-mio! De-dedoks!" "Saan kayo!" "Ewan! Basta may fountain at malaking puno!" Wooosh! Parang mga super people, agad tumakbo ang mga kaklase nila papunta sa scene of the crime. Nagulat ang lahat nang Makita ang katawan ni Mio na nakasandal sa puno tapos may foam sa bibig. Si Sakura naman, di makagalaw sa takot.

"Murder?" Sabi ni Naruto. Nilapitan niya si Mio. Nakita niya ang root beer na hawak nito. Naglabas siya ng straw sa bulsa at tinikman ng kunwaring detective ang drink. Agad niya itong iniluwa, in mist form.

"Yuck! Ptooy! Food Poisoning!" Sabi niya. Agad tumakbo yung iba papunta sa pinaka malapit na guard para magsumbong. Yung iba, tumawag ng ambulance.

**Sa entrance…**

"Ano ba kayong mga bata! Huwag nga kayong magbiro ng ganyan!" Sabi ng gwardya.

"Pero, manong-" Sabi ni **Sasaki.** Pero biglang singit ng guard: "**Anong manong**! Mag te-trenta palang ako bukas! Kabataan ngayon! Walang modo! Baka naman sa sobrang takot, nag-iilusyon lang kayo! Sige, shooo!" "Pe-pero, yung kaibigan namin…"Sabi ni Sakura. "Ano bang sabi ko? Sabi ko, SHOOO!" Sigaw ng mamang guard sabay nagdistribute ng mga death glares sa kanila."**"ZOMBIE!"** Sigaw naman nila bago umalis. Pumunta sila kung saan nila iniwan ang katawan ni Mio. Pero…

"Nasaan na si Mio!" Tanong ng isa sa kanila.

"Di kaya…" Ssabi ni Naruto.

"Di kaya ano?" Chorus ng iba.

"Tinago ng murderer yung katawan niya para walang ebidensya?" Sabi niya.

"**WHAAATTT!" **

"Kung totoo man iyon, saan at sino yung naglason ng root beer ni Mio? Hmmmn… Kung sino man iyon, hindi siya makakatakas sa atin!" Sigaw niya.

* * *

**a/n:** Pasensya kung medyo natatagalan ako mag-update. Anyway, alam ko naman na mabait at mapagbigay ka. Kaya pwede mo ba ako bigyan ng comment tungkol sa kwentong ito… in review form? Please?

**Sakura:** Nang bola pa…

**Cast:** Mn, mn (nodding)

**Mio:** Bakit ako namatay!

**Me:** Ehem… Kita-kits (?) nalang tayo sa susunod na kabanata! Paalam! Lah-li-lah-lu-laaaah! Bip-di-bop!

**Cast:** (sweat drops)


	19. Surprise! Pt2

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Naruto or sa character ni Mio Hanabishi.

**Chapter 19: Surprise! Pt. 2

* * *

**

**Last Chapter…**

"Nasaan na si Mio!" Tanong ng isa sa kanila.

"Di kaya…" Ssabi ni Naruto.

"Di kaya ano?" Chorus ng iba.

"Tinago ng murderer yung katawan niya para walang ebidensya?" Sabi niya.

"**WHAAATTT!" **

"Kung totoo man iyon, saan at sino yung naglason ng root beer ni Mio? Hmmmn… Kung sino man iyon, hindi siya makakatakas sa atin!" Sigaw niya. Agad sila nag-investigate sa 'crime scene'.

* * *

**At the same time…**

"Yuck! Hindi na ako i-inom ng organic root beer uli! Bakit naman kasi si turn ni ate maghanda ng baon namin ngayon!" Sabi ni Mio habang naghanap ng mapaghuhugasan. She's alive! "Ano ba nangyari kanina? A, oo. Nung nag-brown out, na-uhaw ako kaya uminon ako ng tinatawan ni ate na 'Power-up Rootbeer' tapos hinimatay ako sa sobrang pangit ng lasa. Expired na ba tong root beer?" Nakita niya yung fountain na akala niyang forever bukas na gripo at lumapit para maghugas. Hindi niya napansin na kulay pula ang tubig! Food coloring na pula, para magmukhang fountain ng dugo.

"ARGH! Hapdi!" Sigaw ni Mio haban tumatakbo paikot sa fountain. Natalsikan kasi ng tubig yung mata niya. Patakbo siya papunta sa mga kaklase niya.

* * *

**Sa place sa ilalim ng puno…**

"Sayang yung cake! Sana nabuhay pa siya para matikman yung double-decker, caramel coated, fudge decorated cake na binake ni na Anna at Hinata para sa kanya! Bakit pa kasi kailangan mag-end ng ganito!" Sabi ni Misaki a.k.a. yung drama queen ng klase_. "Ayaw mo nun? Wala nang blackmail?" _Inisip ni Sasuke. Iyakan na lahat maliban kina Shino at Sasuke. Tapos may biglang nahulog na tae ng ibon. At muntik nang matamaan si Sasuke! (Sayang at sumablay!)

"Argh! Ah! Anong ginanagawa ninyo diyan? Bat ba kayo nag-iiyakan?" Tanong ni Mio sa mga kaklase niya. Wala manlang tumingin sa kanya pero may nag-salita.

"Kanina kasi, pumunta na sa kabilang buhay yung isang classmate namin."

"Oh, ayos lang iyan, sigurado ako sinuman iyon, ayaw niyang makita kayong umiiyak ng ganyan! Sana alalahanin niyo na masaya na siya doon at kahit wala na siya sa mundo, meron pa kayong alaala sa kanya kaya kahit gaano kalayo o kahit ilang beses pa umikot ang kamay ng relo, kasama ninyo parin siya, sa inyong puso at isip." Nakanaks! Haba ng speech ni Mio!

"Tol! WAhhhh! Ang drama mo! Waaaah! O, Mio bakit mo kami iniwan!"

"Teka nga! At sinong nag-sabing patay na ako?" Sigaw ni Mio. Nagulat ang lahat at tumigil sa pag-iyak sabay tingin kay Mio. Tinitigan ng lahat at pulang food coloring na tumutulo sa bibig at mga mata niya. Silence…. Tapos….

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!"**

"**HINDI MATAHIMIK ANG KALULUWA NI MIO! AHHHHHHH!"**

Sigawan silang lahat habang tumatakbo na parang langgam na binuhusa ng tubig. Takbo papunta sa kabilang gilid ng puno. "Phew! Nakatakas tayo!" Inisip ng lahat.Pero biglang nahulog yung pugut ulong design na nakasabit sa puno!

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Naghihiganti ang ligaw ng kaluluwa!"**

Sigaw at takbo wala na bang magawa tong mga bagets? Sige, takbo lang sila ng takbo hanggang na-corner sila. Lakas-loob na lumapit ang isa sa kanila at naglabas ng Holy Water sa bag.

"**Be gone, Spirit! Go to rest!"** sigaw niya bago pinaliguan ng Holy Water si Mio.

"**Ano ba?"** Sigaw ni Mio habang pinunas ang mukha sa pinakmalapit na tela. In short, sa jacket ni Makoto.

"Ayuuuu! Mio! Your alive!" Sigaw ng mga kaklase niya bago tumakbo papunta sa kalase nila.

"**Ehem…"** Sabi ni Ino.

"Ah! **SURPRISEEE!"** Chorus ng buong klase. Kinuha ni Naruto ang cake para ibigay sa kanya, pero sa kasamaan palad, nadulas siya sa tubig at lumipad ang cake papunta sa ulo ni Sasuke, este ni **_Sasaki_**. Silence…

"Hahaha!..." Tawa ni Mio habang inilabas ang camera at nag-pictorial uli.

"GRAHH! Mio! Itigil mo iyan! Mas peaceful ang mundo kanina! Nung di ka pa kanina!" Sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Bakit? Dahil solo mo si Sakura no? Kasi wala ako dung para sirain ang moments ninyo, no?" Sabi ni Mio sabay smirk. Dahil dun, hinabol siya nina Sakura at Sasuke at ang mga fanclub nilang dalawa.

"Ayos tong surprise ninyo a! Salamat!" Sabi ni Mio sa kanilang lahat.

* * *

**a/n:** Waaaah! June 5 ang pasukan! Nauubusan na ako ng oras at ideas! Um, oh, hello! Ahehe… Please review!

**Fudge:** Parang bitin yung ending…

**Mio:** Haha! Ayos!

**Sasuke at Sakura:** Parang may favoritism yata rito ah!

**Cast:** Talaga?

**Mio:** Aww, c'mon! Paalis na ako sa Christmas chapter! Pagbigyan mga pare!

**Sasuke:** Sino ba yung gumawa ng script?

**Sakura:** Obvious naman kung sino…(death glare kay fudge)

**Fudge:** Trabaho lang! Ahehe…

**Cast:** Talaga?


	20. Class Picture

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Naruto o ng mga kanta na nadadamay sa mga kwento, este, kalokohan ko.

**Chapter 20: Class Picture

* * *

**

Isang magandang araw nanaman sa Konoha High School. Nasa kanikanilang klasrum na ang mga estudyante. Humuhuni ng masayang musika at ang janitor, nagwalis ng school grounds habang kumakanta ng:

**I don't wanna think about you  
****Think about me  
****I don't wanna think about you  
****Or think about nothin'  
****Don't wanna talk this one out  
****I won't let you bring me down  
**'**cuz I know  
****I don't wanna think about you…**

Nakanaks! English! Sosyal naman ni manong! Anyway balik sa mga estudyante… Ang mga students ng Year 1 _special_ section. Siguro nagtataka kayo kung bakit ubod ng special ang section na ito. Kasi andun ang kulelat, kalbo, ka-ewanan sa iisang section. Magbanggit ka ng kahit ano, meron dun, may cafeteria, zoo, basketball court, morning talk show, etcetera, etcetera… Dahil ubod ng haba ang history nun, hindi ko na ikukwento.

Isang ordinaryong araw. Nagmumukmok nanaman ang mga estudyante kasi kakatapos lang ang sem break nila. 7:50 na pero wala pa rin silang guro. Kaya tumayo ang class president nila sa gitna at nag-sabi:

"Ehem..Um, okay," walang nakinig. Daldalan parin tungkol sa bakasyon**. "SHUT UP nga muna kayo!"** Biglang tumahimik at pumalakpak ang lahat kasi yun yung unang panahon na sumigawa ang presidente nila. "Anyway, habang wala pa si Sir Kakashi ipapapamigay ko na yung mga class pictures." Hala, sige daldalan uli habang tinawag ng presidente nila ang pangalan ng mga kaklase niya. Mga atat! Habang nagkakagulo ang iba, nag-fla-flash back si Sasuke nung araw bago mag-picture day…

* * *

**-2 months ago-**

"**Oi, narinig ba ninyo bukas na raw ang picture day!" **

"**Ako ang tatabi kay Sasuke!" **

"**Asa ka pa!"**

"**Hindi! Ako!"**

"**Ako sabi, eh!"**

"**Mga bruha kayo! Siguradong ako ang tatabihan niya!" **

Sigawan ng mga kababaihan (habang nagsasabunutan) sa klasrum maliban kina Ino, Sakura, Mio at Hinata. Habang ang lalaking pinag-aagawan ay kinakausap ng kanyang besprend na si Naruto.

"**Hindi nalang ako pupunta bukas,"** sabi ni Sasuke.

Biglang napatigil ang awayan at biglang nag-ring ang huling bell kaya takbuhan na ang lahat palabas ng klasrum. Hinabol ng mga babaing nag-aaway kanina sina Sakura at Mio.

"Sakura! Mio! Wait lang!" Biglang napatigil ang dalawa sa paglalakad. Tumalikod ang dalawa at tinitigan ang mga hinihingal na estudyante.

"Bilang pormal na president ng Sasuke Addicts FanClub Eto Na, nag-mamakaawa kami na pilitin ninyo si Sasuke para pumasok bukas! Pretty please? With sugar and caramel and chocolates on top?" sabi ng isa sa kanila habang lumuhod silang tatlo.

"NO WAY.." Sabay bigkas nina Sakura at Mio.

"Dadagdagan pa namin ng cherry, strawberry at marshmallow, please?" Sabi ng isa. Tapos… 1,2,3… Sabay-sabay nag-puppy dog eyes. Kung andun ka, di mo alam kung kanino ka maaawa. Kung sa fanclub, kina Sakura o kay Sasuke.

"Sige, payag na ako! Basta kahit anong gawin ko right? Tsaka syempre may bayad din! Walang libre ngayon, no!" sabi ni Mio.

"Really?" tanong ng mga iyembro ng fanclub. "Yes, really, basta pirmahan ninyo itong kontrata para walang basag na kasunduan. Nakasulat na rin diyan ang kapalit ng service ko." Sabi ni Mio habang masayang pumirma ang mga ,iyembro ng fanclub.

_**-later-**_

**Ding dong.** Doorbell sa bahay ng mga Uchiha. Naghintay si Mio sa labas ng bahay habang hinihintay na may bumukas ng pinto. **Tmp,tmp**. Malakas na footsteps. Tapos _creak,_ bukas ang pinto.

"Anong maitutulong ko?" sabi ni Sasuke na naka suot ng bunny ears at may naka drowing na **PINK** na whiskers sa mukha niya na parang ginawa ng isang kindergarten. Agad inilabas ni Mio ang kanyang camera. Click! Vrrrr… Naku naman yung Polaroid pa! Agad ini-splat ni Sasuke ang kamay niya sa noo niya.

"Pfff.. Ehem.. May puu-inapasabi sa iyo mga pfff-fans mo, pumasok ka raw bukas. Pwahaha!" Sabi ni Mio.

"Kaya nga ayaw ko pumunta bukas, e! Dahil sa inyong lahat!" Sigaw ni Sasuke. candy! Nasaan ka na? Time na para sa favorite nating show! Yung 'Pink Mushroom Pichi Pichi!" may tumawag na parang 5 year old na batang babae sa loob. Pffff… Bibigay na yata si Mio.

"Nandyan na, Princess Strawberry!" Sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Pfff..Pwahahaha! Ahem… Anyway back to business! Kung hindi ka pupunta bukas, heh, sige ka. Kapag nakuha na yung mga pics, pwede ko naming i-edit at isingit si_ Mr. Cotton candy_ sa pic di ba? Masaya ba?" sabi ni Mio.

"Blackmailing! Nakasaad sa school book, page twenty-three, section B, paragraph twelve na bawal ang black mailing sa school! Hah!" Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Heh, dyan ka nagkakamali! Ang sabi bawal ang black mailing sa school lang. Hindi sinabi na bawal mag-black mail sa labas ng school! Hah din! Ah! Ang oras! Gagawa pa ako ng takda tapos i-popost ko pa sa YG yung bagong pic! Sya nga pala, bago ako umalis, pag-isipan mo muna. Anong isasalba mo? Ang pride o ang dignity mo?" Sabi ni Mio.

"Oo na!" sumuko na ang tinatawag nilang "Pinakamatapang na tao sa mundo".

"Heh, Ayos lang yan! Sabi nila, alphabeta raw ang ayos kaya katabi mo si Sakura!" Sabi ni Mio bago siya tuluyang umalis.

* * *

**-in real time-**

"Nakakainis talaga! Tsch…Konting tiis na lan aalis na siya sa December." Sabi ni Sasuke habang nagbibilang ng one to one million para kumalma siya.

"Ang tagal ni Sir! Alam ko na! Laro tayo ng spot the difference! Dalawang kuha yung mga class picture, di ba?" Suggest ni Sakura. At habang lumilipas ang panahon, nag-laro mag-isa si Sakura kasi nakatulog naang buong klase. Bakit? Malay ko.

* * *

**a/n:** Thank you pos a pagtyatyaga ninyong basahin ang fic na ito! Please review, flamers, criticisms, comments and suggestions are highly appreciated and welcomed! Thank you uli! BTW, Sa school na ito, alphabeta ng _first name_ ang sinisunod. Iniba ko kasi nakakasawa na yung palaging last name yung tinitignan. Palagi akong huli sa pila!

**Fudge:** WAAAH! June 5! Ending na nga ng isa sa mga fave shows ko tapos pasukan na! WAAAH!

**Sakura:** Sobra naman yang reaction mo! Dito sa fic mo may pasok pa kami!

**Sasuke:** Big baby…

**Fudge:** Dahil dun hahamunin ko kayo sa isang laban! Aunahan maubos ng pang asar! Alphabeta! 1! 2! 3! Asar!

**Sasuke:** Asungot!

**Sakura:** Baby!

**Fudge:** Kulelats!

**Sakura at Sasuke duet:** Hah! K ang simula ng kulelats! Talo!

**Fudge:** Diyan kayo nagkakamali! C ang simula nun kapag i-spinel mo sa ingles o Spanish! At tsaka ang gamit sa ma laro ko ay ang lumang alpabetong Pilipino as in A Ba Ka Da E Ga Ha! So double Haha to you!

**Cast:** (sweat drops) Totoo ba iyon? May patutunguhan kaya ang laban na ito?


	21. Christmas Party

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari ng Naruto o ng mga character, mga mga kanta (at kung anu-ano pang mga namention na may copyrights) na nadadamay sa mga kwento ko.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Christmas Party**

Sa wakas! Ang second sa mga pinakahihintay na events ng mga studyante ay narito na! Bap-para-pap! Ang Christmas Party! Nung mga nakaraan araw, masayang ag-floor wax, nagwalis at nag-scrub ng sahig. Tapos nag-decorate ang mga estudyante ng kanilang mga kwarto ng makukulay ng paper stars, posters at Christmas trees. Yung iba, npilitan lang kasi binigyan sila ng threat ng teacher na nag-roronda na kapag hindi sila mag-dedecorate ng kanilang klasrum, sa labas na sila magklaklase. Pero ngayong araw, baliwala sa kanila ang mga pagod nila dahil magsasaya sila kasama ang kanilang mga pinakamamahal na mga guro at kaklase.

Ang ingay talaga ng buong school, pero, ngayong araw, kahit gaano pa kalakas ang ingay, hindi sila mapapagalitan o ma-de-detention! Yehey! Kahit na hindi pa umaabot sa kalahati ang bilang ng mga estdyanteng nasa loob na ng paaralan, masayang nagkwe-kwentuhan ang mga maagang dumating. Yung iba sa kanila, namigay na nga mga regalo sa mga guro, kaklase at mga kaibigan sa ibang year level at section. Hindi pa pormal na nagsisimula ang party, masaya na ang lahat!

Sa faculty, naliligo ang mga teachers sa mga regalo na galing sa kanilang kapwa guro at mga estudyante, lalo na ang kawawang desk ni Sir Kakashi. Kahit na wala pa siya sa school, puno ng mga regalo lahat ng sulok na desk niya, pati yung locker niya, puno ng mga greeting cards at letters! Pangalawa sa pinakamaraming natanggap si Miss Anko. Siguro natakot ang mga estudyante na kung anong mangyayari sa mga grades (nila na bagsak na) kapag hini nila binigyan si Miss Anko ng regalo. Ang may pinakamalaking regalo ay si Sir Gai, na binigay ng kanyang estudyante na si Lee. Si Principal Tsunade naman ay umikot sa buong school sa kanya Ms. Claus outfit habang tumatawa ng trademark na **"Ohoho!" **para mamigay nga mga regalo sa bawat section at empleyado ng school.

Ngayon fast forward sa pgdating ni Sir Kakashi at ng ibang estudyante. Tignan na natin kung ano ang mga ginagawa ng mga bida sa kwentong ito. Inayos at binantayan nila ang mga lalagyan ng exchange gifts at mga pagkain. Tapos, nag-opening prayer at remarks.

"**Good Morning, First Year-!"** sigaw ng Sakura. Siya kasi ang emcee…

"**Wooohooo!"** naman ang reply.

"**Hanggang ala-una lang tayo rito kaya umpisahan na natin ang palabas! Isang song and dance number galing sa 'D Law Breakers!" **

**Tuwing sasapit ang dilim  
Naghahasik na ng lagim  
Ang mga kaaway  
Ng ating tagapaglistasa...  
Lahat sila'y nagsisilabas  
Pagsapit ng dilim  
Wala kang makikita  
Kung di ang kanilang mga mata  
Na nakakatakot  
Lalo na kung color yellow  
Matatakot lahat kahit na mga multo **

Tulong, tulong...,saklolo  
Kailangan ko ang tulong mo  
Mang jose, mang jose, ang super hero na pwedeng arkilahin  
Mang jose parang si daimos din  
Ngunit pagkatapos ay bigla kang sisingilin  
Mang jose...

Pagtapos, paagawan ng kendi. Parang pambatang party naman ito… Games, kanta, games, sayaw. Ganoon ang format nung Party. Ayan na! Kainan na! Paunahan sa Barbeque, pizza (galing Yellow Jeep!), Spaghetti (homemade yan!), meron pang puto, hotdog, marshmallows at dinuguan! Siyempre ang Christmas cake na dala ng adviser. Kain ng kain ang lahat na para bang walang pagkain bukas. Habang nag-tutunaw pa ang lahat, may pumasok na special guests: sina Lee at Neji at may bitbit pang guitara! Agad inagaw ni Ino ang mike at sinabi:

"**Kung ang First Year may Law Breakers, ang second year may Heart Breakers! Give It Up!"** Sigaw niya sa mike. Nakisigaw na rin ang mga fellow classmates at yung ibang students nakisilip na rin.Si Lee nag** "**NiceGuy" pose sabay ng nakakabulag na kisap ng ngipin (commercial model kasi ng Smiley Toothpaste). Kumuha siya ng upuan at ipwinesto malapit kay Sakura. Pinaupo ni Lee ang kasama niya at nag-guitara si Neji. Tapos hiniram ni Lee ang mike at nagsimulang kumanta.

**Muling lalapit  
Ang liwanag sa paligid  
At ang tinig na sa akin nagsasabing  
Hindi mapipigil ng mundo  
Papatunayan ng pangako**

"_Kung hindi lang ako dinare nina Lee at Tenten na gawin ito, sana hindi na ako napasok sa nakakahiyang sitwasyon n ito…"_ Inisip ni Neji habang tumutugtog.

Dahil kailangan ka  
Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba  
At kahit pa  
Hindi mapigil sa mundo  
At sa umagang darating  
Lahat ay aking kakayanin

Nag-nice guy pose at ngumiti si Lee kay Sakura. Sayang nga lang ang effort niya dahil busy si Sakura n kumakain ng paborito niyang Puto at Pizza.

Huwag nang iisipin  
Ang mga harang sa atin  
At ang ihip ng hangin ay darating  
Bigla lang titigil ang mundo  
At ang lahat ay maglalaho

"Uy, may nag-aagaw na kay Sakura, o!" Text ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

"Ano naman ngayon?" Reply ni Sasuke.

Dahil kailangan ka  
Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba  
At kahit pa  
Hindi mapigil sa mundo  
At sa umagang darating  
Lahat ay aking kakayanin

"Ano kayang nasa utak ngyon ni Sakura? Green, white o blue?" tanong ni Mio sa sarili habang picture ng picture. 

Hindi ko man hawak ang panahon  
Maging ang ikot ng buhay  
Basta't ikaw at ikaw pa rin  
Ikaw at ikaw pa rin

"_Sa wakas matatapos na rin!"_ Inisip nina Neji, Sasuke at Sakura.

Dahil kailangan ka  
Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba  
At kahit pa  
Hindi mapigil sa mundo  
At sa umagang darating  
Lahat ay aking kakayanin

Nag-bow si Lee at nagpalakpakan at sigawan ang lahat. Tapos nag-abot siya ng isang regalo kay Sakura. Isang kulay pulang bilog. Nang buksan niya ito, umapaw ang mga chocolate! At hindi lang chocolates, Mga Ferero-Rochers! Sosyal! Napa **"Ayiiii!"** ang lahat.

"Tsk, tsk! Maunahan ka pa niyan!" asar ni Kiba kay Sasuke.

"I don't care…" Sabi ni Sasuke.

"Obvious naman.. Torpe ka kasi… Denial pa ito!" Sabi ni Kiba.

"Gusto ba na gawin kitang pinakaunng tao na lumipad galing sa isang third floor window?" sabi ni Sasuke sabay death glare.

"Okay, uh, twelve thirty na kaya oras na para magbigayan ng mga exchange gifts!" Sigaw ni Sakura. Tapos, parang pinagplanuhan, pumasok si Miss Kurenai sa kwarto at inabot ang kanyang regalo at season greetings kay Sir Kakashi. Tapos ngumiti siya. Actually, hindi mo sigurado kung nakangiti siya kasi naka maskara siya. Napansin ito ng mga nanonood sa kanila kaya kumanta sila (maliban kay Sasuke na na-bad trip for some unknown reason). Lead by Sakura.

**Di ba parang isang sine  
Isang pilikulang romantiko  
Di ba't ikaw ang bidang artista  
At ako ang 'yong leading man  
Sa estoryang nagwawakas  
Sa pag-ibig na wagas**

Tapos napadaan itong si Sir Asuma kaya agad n tumakbo si Miss Kurenai papunta sa kanya para ibigay ang kanyang regalo. Habang tumatakbo palabas ng klasrum, kumanta nanaman ang mga estudyante…

**She's already taken,  
She's already taken away!**

"**Huh?"** tanong ng ignoranteng si Kakashi. Natuloy na ang gift exchange. Nabunot ni Sakura si Sasuke na nabunot si Kiba na nabunot si Mio na nabunot si Hinata na nabunot si Naruto na nabunot si Chouji na nabunot si Shino na nabunot si Narumi, etc.

"**At ang pinakahuli ay ang true meaning of Exchange gifts!"** Sigaw ng isang kaklase. Ang pinaka huling nagpalitan ng regalo ay sina Shikamaru at Ino dahil nabunot ni Ino si Shikamaru at nabunot ni Shikamaru si Ino.

"**Ayiiii!"** naman ang sigaw nung iba.

"Anyway, alam naman siguro ninyo na ngayong December, babalik na ang mga exchange students sa kanilang dating school, kaya mag-paalam tayo ng maayos, kina Mio!" Sabi ni Sir Kakashi. Tumugtog si Mkoto sa portable piano na dala niya at kumanta naman ang iba.

**Paalam na, aking mahal…**

Sunod na ipinatugtog ang…

**You're my only reason,  
You're my only truth **

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

Karaoke by request. Tapos nun, closing remarks at prayer tapos linis nang kwarto. At Nagpalitan ng mga "Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!", "Kita tayo next year!" at "Bye!". Palabas na ng klasrum si Hinata nang bigla siyang hinabol ni Naruto at binigyan ng card. Binuskan ito ng mahiyang dalaga at binasa…

"My Birthday Wish for you: May you have Love, Joy and More cute friends like me! Happy Birthday! From Naruto" Namula siya bigla kasi napansin niya ang naka X-marked na With Love, at pinalitan ng from.

* * *

**a/n:** Pasensya na kung out of season, ehehe… So what do you think? Gusto kong malaman kung ano ang tingin niyo sa chapter na ito at kung itutuloy ko pa hanggang fourth year. Bye!

**Sasuke:** Torpe pala, huh? Denial pala, huh?

**Sakura:** Sa dami ng tao, siya pa!

**Fudge:** Relax lang! Wala naming nakakahiyang moments ngayong chapter, di ba?

**Sakura at Sasuke:** (glares at authoress) Siguro may binabalak ka, no?

**Fudge:** Uh, due to the numerous activities I am undergoing, I can't answer that, baka masira pa yung plot!

**Mio:** Nahanap ko yung script! (tumakbo palayo si Fudge)


	22. Dahil sa Gutom Lang Iyan

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari ng Naruto o ng mga character, mga mga kanta na nadadamay o namemention sa kwento ito. Yung plot lang yung akin. Hehe…

* * *

**Chapter 22: Dahil sa Gutom Lang 'Yan…**

_Haruno Sakura, pink hair, 13y.o., first year high school. Mga salitang pinaghintay at pinaghirapan ko ng anim na taon. Pero ngayon, parang gusto ko nang bumalik sa kinder…_

January 3. Pasukan na… Nagsakripisyo ako para lang maka pasok ngayong araw. Linalagnat pa ako. Bwiset… Sabi ni Ino magkikita kami sa pasukan… pero asan siya ngayon? Nasa Boracay! _"Pramis, Sakura! Kita tayo sa pasukan_!" sabi niya sa akin. Hay, buti nalang hindi ako marunong magtanim ng galit… Kahit na ngayon ang pinagkasunduang pasukan ng school, wala pa sa kalahate ang dumating na mga estudyante. Pati yung ibang teachers, naisipan muna mag day-off. Tapos kani-kanina lang nagpalabas ng balita na may bagong takas daw… Ano ba naman iyan! Malas ba ang kulay ping na buhok! O ang pangalang Sakura!

Pero ang nakaraan ay nakaraan. At sa kasalukuyan, nasa classroom ako at naglilinis… Kainis naman! Bakit ba hindi ako tulungan ng mga kaklase ko? One-third ng klase lang ang pumasok, kasama na ako dun, pero may sarisarili silang mga club na may mga "emergency meetings" daw… Tsch! If I know, gumagawa lang sila ng excuse para hindi makalinis ng klasrum! Mag-aalas-tres na ng hapon at kalahati palang ng classroom ang nalilinis ko. Yung isang kalahati, kumikinang sa linis, yung kalahati, parang dinaanan ng dust tornado.

Habang nagwawalis kanina, nadapa pa ako sa isang pares ng leather shoes, sino ba naman ang tangang makakalimot ng sapatos? Napagod na ako kaya umupo muna ako sa pinkamalapit na upuan. Nakakatakot pala rito kapag mag-isa ka. Kaya kakanta muna ako…

**Natapos na ang lahat  
Andito pa rin ako  
Hetong nakatulala  
Sa mundo, sa mundo... **

Di mo maiisip  
Di mo makikita  
Mga pangarap ko  
Para sa'yo, para sa'yo...

Ohh...hindi ko maisip kung wala ka  
Ohh...sa buhay ko..

Nariyan ka pa ba?  
Di ko na matanaw  
Kung merong madaraanan  
Pasulong, pasulong...

Ohh...hindi ko maisip kung wala ka  
Ohh...sa buhay ko..

Sundan mo...  
Ang pag-ibig na lulan ng aking pinagtatanto  
Sundan mo...  
Ang pag-ibig ko

Ohh...hindi ko maisip kung wala ka  
Ohh...sa buhay ko..

Biglang umulan… Naku naman wala pa akong dalang paying! Ginawa kasing parachute ng pinsan ko kaya nasa repair shop ngayon! **"Bakit namankasi ngayon pa umulan, eh!" **Sigaw ko na biglang sinagot ng kulog at kidlat. Oh, great! Anong susunod? Flash flood? Teka lang, parang alam ko iong scene na ito! Yung isa sa mga episodes ng Lady Detective Yukino! Yung babaing biktima, mag-sang nasa kwarto sa kalagitnaan ng isang malakas na bagyo. Tapos, walang paraan para makalabas! Tapos, may tumakas na serial killer sa kulungan! Pumasok siya sa kwarto kung nasaan yung babae tapos… kchhh… dedoks! 'Wag sana, ' wag sana!

While, drowning myself in my own imagination of my cold lifeless corpse, narinig ko nag-creak yung pinto ng klasrum namin. Naku! Is fiction gonna be reality! Nag-flash uli sa utak ko yung col, lifeless corpse ko followed by the nakakatindig balahibo tawa ng killer. Nalito ako kung anong gagawin ko kaya napabackward ako ng konti at nadapa uli sa pares ng sapatos. Tapos, biglang bumukas ng wide open ang pinto! Corpse, maniacal laughter, bloody death! Ipinikit ko ang mga mata ko at kinuha ang mga sapatos at ihinagis sa direksyon ng intruder. Pak at "Ow!" na ang sunod kong narinig tapos ang malakas na kulog.

Dahan-dahan kong binuksan ang mga mata ko para tignan kung ano na ang nangyari. Mukhang napalakas yata yung hagis ko at napalalimyata yung sapatos sa mukha. Tumayo ako para kunin ang mga gamit ko. Nagulat ko ng biglang tumayo yung tinamaan ko!

"**Wag kang lalapit! Black belter ako sa karate!"** Totoo na marunong ako magkarate, kaso ngalang, yellow belter palang ako… Pero sabi ng kuya ko, kapag sinabi mo raw iyon, tatakbo ang kalaban mo palayo, maliban lang kung adik ang kaharap mo. Nag-fighting stance ako para naman mas mapaniwala yung nakikinig sa akin.

"Bumalik lang ak rito para kunin yung sapatos ko, pero bukol ang nakuha ko…" sabi nung tao. Pamilyar yung boses… Bigla nalang nahulog yung sapatos na nakadikit sa mukha niya. Eh? Si Sasuke!

"**Bwisit ka! Ba't di mo malang sinabi na ikaw iyan! Muntik na akong atakihen sa puso!"** Sigaw ko.

"Malay ko ba na may tao pa rito! Ano bang ginawagawa mo rito?" Sabi nia.

"Obvious ba? E, di naglilinis ng klasrum!"

"Linis ba tawag mo rito? Ang alikabok pa nung kalahati…" Ang hangin talaga ng taong ito!

"Mahirap din naman mag-" Kahhh! Di ko na natapos yung sentence ko kasi nag-collapse ako sa sahig. Nakakainis bakit ba ngayon pa! Agad kong inilagay ang kanang kaya ko sa dibdib ko at inilagay ang kliwa sa tiyan ko. Tae naman!

"Hindi mo ako maloloko," sabi ni Sasuke. At sino naming nag-sabi na nagloloko ako. Ang sakit! Mamatay na yata ako!

"Hoy, tama na iyan…Ano bang problema mo, ha?" tanong niya.

"Inaatake ako…Gahh!" Tae! Bawat segundong lumilipas, lalong sumasakit!

"Inaatake ka sa puso? Luma na iyan… ….Oi okay ka lang ba?" tanong uli niya. What the hell is he? Bulag? Obvious ba na nahihirapan ako?

"Tanga! Inaatake ako ng gutom!" Finally nasabi ko na! Hindi ako kumain ng agahan kasi sa sobrang kamamadali, yung toast na ginawa ko, tinalikuran ko lang ng isang Segundo nawala nung sumunod! Hindi na ako nakagawa ng tanghalian ko kasi naubusan ng gas… Kung nag-pass out akoo natulog, malay ko pero yung yung huli kong nasabi bago ko naramdaman na parang… wala na aking maramdaman… **Oh, man! Am I gonna die!

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kung nagpapatawa siya, hindi nakakatawa… Meron ba nun? Inaatake sa gutom? _Baka naman nagloloko to para makalibre ng pagkain? Pero baka totoo.. Hinde, Sasuke! Wag kang papaloko! Parang namamatay na siya…_ Ayan nanaman ang mga boses sa utak ko… Ang battle ng konsensya ko. Haaay… palagi nalang ganyan.. Sa huli, nanalo yung awa… Nilapitan ko siya… Tulog lang! Kung gusto niyang matulog, sana hindi niya ginawa yung arte kanina… Pero ang cute niya kapag natutulog… Teka ano ba itong iniisip ko! _Hormones…_ Sabi ng mga boses. Shut up! Ang ibig kong sabihin, hindi niya ako inaaway kapag tulog siya! _Denial…_ Tigilan ninyo ako!

Kalahti ng klasrum, makintab, yung kabila inaalikabok. Haaay_… Bakit ba palagi mo pinapalitan yung topic? _Grrr…. Nakakainis na… _Tapusin mo na kaya yung linis? Oo, ng para makakuha ka ng pogi points! Haha!_ Pwede ba ako makipag brain swap para matigil na tong mga boses. Isang mainit n debate nanaman ang nangyari sa utak ko, at natalo ako… Oo na mag-lilinis na! Kaso, nakaharang siya, mag-co-colapse na nga lang, dun pa sa border line ng malinis at madumi! Ibang klase!

_Woooh! Dude ni-rerecord mo ba to! Yeaba! First time ni Sasuke may buhay ng babae!_ Leche kayo! Bakit ba kapag kailangan ko kayo, nag-aaway kayo tapos kapag pinag-tritripan ako, saka kayo nagkakasundo! Binubuhat ko nga siya, pero para ilipat sa ibang lugar! Tsch! Dahan-dahan kong binaba ang katawan ni Sakura sa malinis na library section. Patayo na ako nang bigla akong natigil kasi may humila sa kamay ko pababa. Nakita ko ang kmay ni Sakura na nakakait sa braso ko.

"Ne…." sabi niya. Naramdaman kong uminit ang mukha ko. Gising ba siya! Tinignan ko ang mukha niya. Bukas ang mga mata niya! Uh, partly open anyway… At least half asleep lang siya. Hey, who knows? Baka pagkagising niya, i-dismis niya na isa lang itong masamang panaginip. "Wag mo ako iwan ha?" Tinuloy niya habang pahigpig ng pahigpit ang kapit niya sa braso ko.. Argh! What the hell is this I'm feeling? Naramdaman kong uminit ang katawan ko tapos narinig ko yung tibok ng puso ko: palakas ng palakas!

**_Dahil ikaw ang sigaw ng puso ko,  
Ikaw ang nasa isip ko  
Nais ko ay malaman mo..._**

Kinanta ng mgabwisit na boses sa utak ko. "French fries…" Sabi ni Sakura sabay tulo ng laway. Alang hiya! Pati sa panaginip niya puro pagkain yung iniisip! _Haha! Basted!_ Pfu! Tinapos ko yung paglinis, tapos nung five na, saka na nagising ang sleepy head.

"Ah! Andiyan ka pala!" Sabi niya tapos sinundan ng growl ng stomach niya Silence… I know one day, I'll regret this…

"Ililibre na kita…" Sabi ko. "Ha?" ang sagot niya. Inulit ko uli yung sinabi ko. "Ikaw ba talaga iyan? Sinapian ka ba? O kaya brinain wash ng mga alien?" Tanong niya. "Ayaw mo yata…" **"Joke lang!"**

Pumunta kami sa pinakamalapit na kainan at nag-order. "Yung kanina nga pala…" Tanong niya. "E-eh?" sabi ko. Naaalala ba niya? Oh,please , huwag! "Nakuha mo ba yung sapatos mo?" Ah? Shucks, yung sapatos ko! Naiwan ko pa yung bag ko sa klasrum! Takbo ako pabalik sa school. Pumunta ako dun para kunin yung sapatos ko, tapos ngayon nadagdagan pa yung naiwan ko. Ah, well, thank God dahil wala siyang naaalala…

* * *

**a/n: **Weird chapter… Halo ang reaction ko… Masyadong mushy… Bigla nalang pumasok sa utak ko nung pinag-iisipan ko yung isang fic ko. Reposted kasi hindi ko ma-gets yung logic sa binago kong part...Anyway please review! Question, comments, suggestions, criticisms and flames are also accepted.

**Fudge:** and so dear readers, dito nagtatapos ang chapter na ito…In case you're curious, sa kung anong nangyari sa habulan last time, mahuli ako at isinabit sa isang 50 meter flag pole sa kalagitnaan ng isang garden. **Pwede na ba akong bumaba?**

**Sakura at Sasuke: Pagkatapos nung chapter na iyan! No way!**

**Fudge:** Tsk… Mga cherry-heads…. At least may advantage ako kapag dito ako sa taas nagsusulat…. **BWAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura:** Ano kaya dapat una nating gawin? Tumawag sa rehab o pababain siya? Parang nasosobrahan na yata yung dugong napupunta sa ulo.

**Sasuke:** (nods) Call 117.

**Fudge:** (continues laughing maniacally)


	23. Doki! Doki! Valentines Day na!

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ako ang nagmamay-ari ng Naruto o ng mga character, mga mga kanta na nadadamay o namemention sa kwento ito.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Doki! Doki! Valentines Day Na!**

**February 14, Valentines Day**. Ang holiday na love ng halos 90 of the female population at hated by halos 50 of the male population… Sino ba naman ang hindi magtataka? Bigay ng chocolates, harana sa bintana ng classroom, pasipsip sa mga teachers at mostly spreading love, peace, joy and unity to others… Ehem… Simulan na ang totoong kwento…

* * *

**7 AM; Quadrangle**

Taon-taon, nakaugalian na ng Konoha High na mag-imbita ng isang choir o group para gumawa ng presentation. Ngayong taon, inimbitahan ang isa sa mga bagong singing sensations ng bayan: **Ang "C" Spread**. Sa pagkakaalam ko, nag-top two yata sila sa most famous bands of the future or something. Kumanta sila ng mga hit na love songs ng ngayon. Tapos, tatlong beses pinakanta **with actions** pa yung mga estudyante at guro nung palaging kinakanta ni Barbie the Dinosaur.

**I love you, you love me,  
****We're a happy family  
****With a great big hug  
****And a kiss from me to you,  
****Won't you say you love me too?**

Natural lang naman ang ganitong mga practices, pero kasi kapag kinakanta sa araw na ito, parang mas nakakatakot pa sa pinakanakakatakot na horror film na ginawa sa history. Pramis! Lalo na kapag nasa-school ka at present ang buong female population…. Hinahabol yung mga crush nila tapos minsan maiipit ka pa sa gulo… Pagkaalis ng mg invited guests, agad nag-announce si Ma'am Tsunade.

"**Dahil Valentines Day ngayon, mag papatugtog kami ng mga love songs buong araw!"** Excited na isinigaw ng principal namin sa mike. Wha-! Anong klaseng school ba ito! Mga bente ang nagtaas ng kamay at nag-protesta, pero pina-akyat na kami sa aming mga klasrum. Pagka-akyat namin ng aming mga classroom, tumugtog na ang unang love song…

**Sharam sharam shararam  
Sharam sharam shararam  
Sharam sharam shararam  
Aaaahhhhhhhh... **

Heto na naman naririnig  
Kumakaba-kaba itong dibdib  
Lagi nalang sinasabi  
Pwede na bang makatabi?  
Kahit sandali lang sige na  
Sana pagbigyan pwede ba?  
Muhkang tinamaan yata ako...

Sunud-sunod na yung mga kanta. Nang-damay pa ng mga imported na kanta. Walastik… Kaya pala palaging ang taas ng electric bill… (Huwag gayahin!)

* * *

**Lunchtime**

**_Riiiiiiiiiiingggg! _**Pagkarinig ng lunchbell, labasan na ng mga chocolates, breath mints at guitara, at agad nag-sitakbuhan papunta sa kani-kanilang mga destinasyon. Yung ibang mga hina-hunting, nag-tago to delay the inevitable fates that they have to suffer, este, go through... Sila mostly yung nag-cocompose ng 30 of the school na ayaw ng holiday na ito. Isa sa kanila si Sasuke. Kung saan-saan na nag-tago sa sobrang taranta. Una sa Boy's CR (na dating Girl's CR pero ginagamit pa rin ng mga babae kaya konti lang ang mga lalake na gumagamit sa banyong binansagang **"Warning! COED CR!"**)Kaso nga lang, nabisto siya ni Naruto, kaya takbo papalayo. _"Kahit saan huwag lang sa kung saan sila!" _Bulong ni Sasuke sa sarili. Sa kakatakbo, hindi niya namalayan na nasa library na pala siya. Nang napansin niya ito, pumunta siya sa pinakamalayong mesa sa second floor at nag-tago sa ilalami nito at natulog.

Kahit Valentines Day, walang patawad ang mga guro sa pagbibigay ng mga special projects at assignments. Isa sa mga nadamay si Sakura. Walang nakakaalam kung bakit pati siya nadamay. Siguro, punishment for not having the holiday spirit. "Mas ayos lang naman dito sa library kung ikukumpara sa labas." Sabi niya sa sarili. Kaso nga lang, pati yung PA System, abot sa library, kaya nagsusuffer sa lack of concentration yung mga tao dun. Kahit na gusto niya kumain, tiniis niya ang gutom. Bakit? Kasi kapag si Sasuke tumakbo at hindi mahanap ng mga fans, kay Sakura sila tatakbo. Naalala tuloy niya last year…

**-flashback-**

"_Sakura, nakita mo ba si Sasuke?"_

"_**Hindi."**_

"_Alam mo ba kung nasaan siya?"_

"_**Hindi nga eh!" **_

"_Baka naman nagsisinungaling ka sa amin para ma-solo mo siya?"_

"_**Hindi! Ewan ko! Bakit ba sa akin ninyo siya hinahanap!"**_

"_Sakura, pati sched ng BF mo, hindi mo alam!"_

**-end of flashback-**

Tuwing naaalala niya iyon, kinikilabutan siya. _"Bwisit na mga fangirls at boys…" _Bulong niya sa sarili.

* * *

**1pm; sa labas ng COM Classroom **

Sa subject na ito, wala kang ligtas, lahat ng tao, my ka-love team. Araw-araw Valentines Day. Nagdadalawang isip ang lahat ng mga estudyante kung mag-cucutting ba sila o hinde. Sa holiday na ito, ito na ang pinaka-nakakatakot na klase na kailangan mong puntahan. Nanginginig ang mga tuhod ng mg estudyante habang papasok sa klasrum ni Mr. Hana. Ang topic ngayon ay ang Auto Shapes. Wala naming kalokohan na pwedeng maisip, right? AutoShapes lang naman, right? Eng! Wrong!

"Yuuki, please tell us the three ways to draw autoshapes and Kaede, please do it on the computer." Request ng teacher. Agad sumagot ng **"Ayyiiii!"** ang ibang estudyante. Kahit na alam ng iba na backstabbing iyon, kinailangan nilang gawin upang hindi sila matawag. Ganoon iyon palagi. Nag-stare ang lahat sa dalawang pares habang nag-demo. Tapos tingin sa kanilang guro. Nag-sitaasan ang mga balahibo habang tinitigan ng guro ang isang one whole na inabot sa kanya ng isang estudyante.

"Ruka, please tell us how to add colors to the autoshapes, Mikan, please demonstrate." Sigawan yung iba habang ginagawa ng dalawa ang pinapagawa ng guro. Pero sa sobrang bilis ni Ruka nag-salita, hindi makahabol si Mikan kaya na-isip ni Ruka na tulungan siya. Kaso nga lang, nadulas ang kamay ni Ruka at …**"Oi, ano ya? May pa honding hands pa kayo!" **Sigaw ng babae na nag-pasa ng listahan ng mga loveteams sa klase. "Sino tatay niyan! Sino tatay niya!" Sabi naman ni Shino.** "Ikaw!" **Chorus ng klase. Let me explain. Kasi, bago umalis yung mga "observing students", gumawa ang class representative ng isang Family Tree ng section nila at isinabit sa bulletin board.

"Naruto, please demonstrate how to add text in the autoshapes," Hinintay ng lahat ang pangalan ng magiging kaparnet niya para sa task na ito, pero walang sinabi. Kaya huminga si Naruto ng maluwag at pumunta sa harap ng computer. "Doon sa shape ng tao, ilagay mo ang pangalan mo," utos ng guro na agad naming ginawa. "Doon sa broken heart, isulat mo ang pangalan ni Hayate." Alam ng lahat na si Hayate ang Presidente ng Fan Club ni Naruto. Kaso nga lang isa ang problema niya: GAY. Pagkatapos itong inexecute with disgust, sinabi ng Flower Teacher ang susunod na gagawin. "At dun sa pinakamalaking heart, ilagay ang pangalan ni…"** "HINATA!"** panapos ng klase na agad tinapatan ng 101,000 death glares galing kay Kiba at mga members ng separate fanclubs nina Naruto at Hinata. Hooray naman para sa mga fans ng pairing.

Pagkatapos ng sakripisyo ng ilan pang love teams, natapos na rin ang klase. Itinaas ng class rep ang kanyang kamay at sinabi sa guro na time na. Pero ang sabi naman ni Mr. Hana na absent si Miss Kurenai ngayon at siya ang sub nila para sa THE. Silence….. Tapos tuloy sa klase. Ang topic: Colors, Shading and its Importance.

"Alam naman nating lahat na importante ang mga colors at lahat tayo ay may favorites. Sa favorite colors ng isang tao, malalaman natin ang personality niya. For example, Naruto, sa tingin mo, anong favorite color ni Hinata?" sabat ni Mr. Flower. Sa gulat agad napatayo si Naruto sa kanyang upuan at nag-squirm. "Namumula yung tenga niya, o…." **"Oh, my gosh! Naruto's blushing!"** Pinag-uusapan ng mga babae na nakaupo sa likod niya.

"**We interrupt your love song listening for this very special announcement: everybody must leave the school premises now due to the strike that is on the other side of the street. Kapag may natira pang mga students sa campus by two-thirty, bukas na kayo makakauwi sa mga bahay ninyo. That is all." **In-announce sa PA kaya nag-sigawan na ng mga **"Yehey!"** at **"Yahoo!"** ang mga estudyante at agad nag-silabasan sa kani-kanilang mga klasrum. Isipin mo nalang parang may sunog. Doon sa labas ng gate, nag-uusap sina Neji, Tenten at Lee.

"Bakit kaya dito pa nag-wewelga?" tanong ni Tenten sa mga kasama niya.

"Malapit kasi ang paaralan natin sa city hall," sagot ni Neji sabay walk-out nang Makita niya ang kanyang pinsan na lumabas na ng gate.

"**We love President Yukino Kagasawa! We love her!"** sigaw ni Lee habang nag-drodrowing ng mga stars at hearts sa mga kamay, braso, legs, leeg, kili-kili, noo, pisngi at ilong niya gamil ang kanyang dalang colored markers.

"**Ano ba yang ginagawa mo, Lee! Washable ba yang gamit mo?" **Sigaw ni Tenten dahil sa ingay ng mga tao na nag-gather para sa strike at sa mga students. Pero mostly sa students. Pero, dinedma lang siya ni kapal-kilay. Naka-uwi na halos lahat ng mga estudyante at mga tao pero, pinag-hahanap pa rin si Sasuke ng kanyang fan club. Na saan ba siya? Andun pa rin sa library at natutulog…

* * *

**a/n:** That was stupid. Wala masyadong inter-action between Sakura at Sasuke. (Darn fans…) Kaya kung gusto ninyong papalitan o ipadelete, pakisabi n lang and I'd be more than happy to do it. After the previous chapter, nag-ka writer's block ako kaya ayos lang sa akin if you also think this chapter sucks…Paki bigay nalang po ang inyong mga comments, suggestion, flamers, criticisms, one-worded paragraphs, opinions and requests in review form. Salamat din po sa pagtiyaga at pagsayang ng inyong oras para lang basahin ang fic na ito. Thank you. That is all.

**Fudge:** (bangs head on wall) Bakit ba wala akong maisip!

**People na madalas napag-tritripan ng authoress:** Yehey! Pasukan na niya! Konti nalang ang oras niya para magsulat! May bonus pang writer's block!

**Fudge:** Masyadong maaga pa para mag-celebrate… Hehehe… (rubs hand together in a scary way)

**Sakura:** Itali kaya uli natin siya sa flagpole?

**Fudge:** Nga pala, check out other proudly pinoy fics at the C2 **Sakura Haruno (centric!) ALL TAGALOG.**


	24. Overnight Camping

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang Naruto o yung mga tono nung mga kanta na ginawa ko para sa fic na ito.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Overnight Camping**

February 24. Overnight camping ng mga scouts sa KHS. Todo preparasyon ang lahat. Lalo na ang mga officers ng Student Coordinating Body. Yung presidente at vice, sampung araw na hindi kumakain dahil sa mga preparasyon. Yung secretary, lunod sa paperwork. Yung treasurer at auditor, baon sa utang. Yung mga peace officers at year representatives, nadaganan na ng mga excited na estudyante. Yung mga non-officers, nakikitulong nalan o kaya nag-lakwatsa nalang sa school. Dalawang halimbawa ay sina Sakura at Ino na namamasyal sa Lover's Lane.

"Hindi ako mag-ca-camping mamaya. Pagpipyestahan lang ng mga pesteng lamaok ang aking soft, flawless skin." Sabi ni Ino sa kanyang bestfriend. Naglakad pa sila nang may ma-encounter na dalawang estudyante na ka-year level nila.

"**Pare, alam mo ba na sa practical test kailangan daw yung magsama ng tatlong araw ang mga mag-love team!"**

"**Di nga?"**

"**I swear, pare! Narinig ko yung conversation ng mga MAPEH teachers! Pero wag mo pagsabi sa iba ha!"**

"Totoo ba iyon?" tanong ni Sakura. Dahan-dahang humarap ang dalawang estudyante sa babaing nag-tanong.

"Ah! Um, ah, H-hindi! Dinidiscuss lang namin yung kakulangan ng gravity!" sabi ng isa sa kanila.

"Tanga! _Friction_ ang kulang!" sabat naman ng isa. After five seconds of silence, nag-takbuhan silang dalawa palayo.

Nang mag five o' clock na, nag-gather ang lahat sa quadrangle para i-introduce ang mga camp masters. Dalawang babae: sina Ate Marisa at Ate Yuko, at dalawang lalaki: sina Kuya Kuuya at Kuya _Itachi._ Yep, mga nag-graduate sa KHS na nag-volunteer para mag-turo ng mga camping basics.

* * *

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Nakaka-antok naman mag-turo itong si Kuya Kuuya kung paano mag-tie ng knots. Paano uli yung square knot? Tapos itong si Ate Marisa, over estastic naman! Si Ate Yuuko, sobrang stricto! Akala mo mamamatay ka sa kanyang mga kamay! Si Kuya Itachi… ayos lang. Kaso ngalang, baka malunod ako sa laway ng mga babae na nag-dro-drool sa kanya.

Bwisit naman. Ano bang ginagawa rito ni kuya? Nag-expire nab a yung scholarship niya sa kabilang dulo ng mundo? Tsaka sa dami ng pwedeng pagpilian, si kuya pa! So what kung perfect student siya? So what kun nakapasok siya sa high school na ito nung nine years old lang siya!

6:15 na nag-simula na ang mga activities. Unang activity, dapat makahuli ng isang dosenang isda sa mini fish pond ng school. Kung anong huli, siyang ulam. Pwede ba yun? Gumawa ang grupo namin ng improvised fishing rod gamit ang isang PVC pipe, masking tape, floss at pardible. Ang engot naman nung dalawang isada na kumagat sa pardible namin! Yung isang grupo, pinili ang "natural" way of fishing: by hand. Naaawa lang ako dun sa nahulog sa fishpod.

Tapos nun, kailangan kaming gumawa ng sarili naming apoy para maluto ang isda. Ba't naman namin iyon kakainin ng hilaw? Naka sampung ulit kami pero, wala talaga. Ayaw umapoy kaya lumapit sa amin si kuya. Hay naku, nag-pasikat nanaman!

Tapos ng dinner, nag-rappel kami galing sa fifth floor. Pero may challenge doon: ikaw dapat ang magtatali ng sarili mong lubid. Yung iba, nahulog at nadaganan ang mga instructors sa baba.

Para sa third activity, kailangan namin gumawa ng kanta tungkol sa grupo at i-present ang culture ng Iraq. Ang pangalan ng grupo namin sixty-nineners. Sixty-nine kasi ang paboritong number ng team leader namin. Green minded ka kung yung isang definition yung ini-isip mo! Ganito yung kanta namin. To the tune of Jumbo hotdog.

**Sixty-nineners, magaling kami! _(wo-oh!)  
_****Matalino kami! _(wo-oh!)  
_****Macho kami! _(wo-oh!)  
_****Gwapings kami! _(wo-oh!)_**

Hiwalay yung grupo ng boys sa girls kaaya mag-kaiba kami ng kanta. Ganito naman ang sa mga babae ng section namin. To the tune of In or Out.

**Hope kami, masiyahi't pretty _(cute tlaga kami!)  
_****Hope kami, teacher si Ma'am Anko _(magaling magturo!)  
_****Galit ng ibang guro pero,  
****May sinabi ba k'yo sa grupong ito?  
****Proud na proud na taga- I Hope kami..!**

Asus! Nang-bola pa! Purkit sa Ma'am Anko lang ang nag-plano ng mga activities. Time goes by, naka-limang activities na kami.

Ten na. Bigla nalang nag-pasama si Naruto sa banyo. Pagdating namin sa hallway kung saan matatagpuan ang pinaka-malapit na CR, sabi ni Naruto: "Hindi na ako naiihi sa sobrang takot…" Ang dilim ng hallway. Ang tanging source of light lang ay ang light bulb na nakasabit sa ceiling ng CR. Ang layo! Tapos may nakakapangilabot pang sounds ng tumutulong kung ano. Laking gulat ko nalang nang may biglang humila sa braso ko papunta sa CR. Tae! Parang invisible force na nag-mamagnetize sa katawan ko. Heh! Ang galing ng joke mo Naruto! Kala mo siguro na maniniwala ako na my kung ano sa CR.

"Naruto, hindi mo naman ako kailangang hilahin para samahan kita," Sabi ko sa besi ko.

"Timang! Paano kita hihilahin kung ako nga yung hinihila mo!" sigaw niya sa tenga ko. Huh? Bakit galing sa likod yung boses niya? Totoo ba yung legend… What the-? I froze momentarily tapos agad kong hinila ang kamay ko at ang kamay ni Naruto papunta kung nasaan yung ibang estudyante. What the damn hell was that!

Pina-upo kami para matapos na rin ang bonfire. Bakit parang pamilyar yung panggatong? Di ba upuan namin iyan nung grade two pa kami? Oo yun nga! Ah, naala ko tuloy yung the good old days! Naalala ko nung in-alcohol ko yung upuan nung first crush ko kasi nasulat ko dun yung confession ko. Woosh! Lahat ng alaalang iyon, nawala within thirty minutes!

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

Pagtapos ng bonfire, pinatulog kami sa mga klasrums namin. Naka-ayos na ang mga upuan sa klasrum ng pa letter U kaya paglatag nalang ang problema namin. Okay lang sana kung hindi lang nag-kwento yung mga seniors at teachers nang kung anu-anong mga kababalaghan. Haay naku, nag-siksikan na tuloy yung iba sa akin dahil sa takot. Ako pa naman yung nasa tabi ng bintana! Yung iba nag-daldalan lang.

"**Ate Mitsuru, wag kagagapang sa amin mamaya!" **

"**Alam ba ninyo na mag-kapatid sina Kuya Itachi at Sasuke?"**

"**Kaya pala pareho silang gwapo"**

"**KYAHHH!" **agad naming binuksan ang ilaw para malaman kung ano yung problema. Daga lang pala. Off with the lights. Yung iba natulog na habang yung iba, nag-daldalan pa. Slowly, sumarado ang aking mga eyelids at nakatulog ako.

* * *

**5 AM; klasrum ng I- Hope**

May tumunog na isang cellphone.

**Dahil kailangan ka  
Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba  
At kahit pa  
Hindi mapigil sa mundo  
At sa umagang darating  
Lahat ay aking kakayanin**

Ano bang klaseng alarm clock iyan? Nagising na yung buong klase pero yung dapat na gigisingin ng alarm clock tulog parin! Nag-hikab ako, tumayo at inayos ang hinigann kong banig. Tapos umupos ako sa upuan ko. Matutulog na uli sana ako nang tinawag ako ng isang kaklase ko.

"Ano bang kailangan mo?" tanong ko habang papalapit sa bintana kung saan siya naka-upo.

"Tingin ka sa labas. Ang cute nila habang natutulog, no?" sabi niya. So? Mga natutulog na male classmates lang namin ang nandun. _Wala ka na bang ibang magawa kundi mag-laway nalang sa lahat ng lalaki sa school?_ Inisip ko. After thirty minutes, pinababa kami para mag-sayaw este,_ exercise_ pala. Tapos nun, kainn ng umagahan at uwian na.

* * *

**a/n:** Dammit. Isa nanamang walang kwentang chapter. Na-momonoblock este, na-memental block kasi ako! Pasesya po kung meron mga wrong spelling grammars, if the chapter sucks or all of the above. Questions, recommendations, criticisms, flamers and reviews are welcome.

**The "S" pair:** Bakit may talent fee raw si Itachi tapos kami wala!

**Fudge:** First of all, hindi ko alam ang ibig sabihin ng talent fee. Second, para iyon sa mga "Torment Your Little Brother" sessions. Third, hindi naman pera yung hiningi niya.

**Cast:** Ano?

**Somewhere out there…**

**Kisame:** BWAHAHAHA! Itachi bilib talaga ako seyo! San mo naman nakuha tng mga blackmail photos ng kapatid mo?

**Itachi:** I have my ways…


	25. Ang NAT

**High School Life **

**Disclaimer**: Hindi akin ang Naruto o yung kanta na "This Is The Moment". Yung akin lang ay yung plot at yung kanta na ginawa ko.

* * *

**Chapter 25: National Achievement Test**

March a.k.a. "The Cramming Season". Matatapos na kasi ang taon, kaya puno ng mga tests at requirements ang the final month of the school year. Ito na yata ang pinaka magulong month ng taon.

Ngayon ay March 9: ang araw ng NAT. Isang nakakabighaning araw kung saan ang reputasyon ng iskul ang nakasalalay. Yung freshmen, takbo rito, takbo dun sa sobrang taranta. Yung mga sophomores at juniors, nagkakandarapa at gulong sa hagdan dahil sa kaka-review para sa exam. Yung mga seniors, pakanta-kanta lang.

**This is the moment, my final test,  
Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned second best  
I won't look down, I must not fall;  
This is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all!  
**

Palibhasa. Tapos nito, puro requirements na lang ang kelangan atupagin. Tapos, dam-da-daaaam! Graduation na! Nag-sawaan na ng mga mukha. Anyway, punta na tayo sa mga exams. Thirty ang maximum students per classroom kaya yung mga extra, wala sa listahan, excess, at may mga may first name na nagsisimula sa S to Z ay nasa hiwalay na mga classrooms. Kapag papasok sa mga klasrums, kailangang nakapila, kailangan sunud-sunod, kailangang walang maingay at kailangang may mag-papakita ng utak, pawis at dugo. Pero kung wala kang utak at hinihimatay ka at the sight of blood, pwede na yung pawis.

Nagkakagulo sa Assorted 1 classroom. Hindi dahil may ka echehang pang ginagawa ang mga estudyante kundi dahil sa unexplainable, inevitable and unavoidable hell na mararanasan nila sa classroom na iyon. What kind of hell? Yung living hell kind. Half the class, mag-MU, the other half, may galit sa isa't isa. Ewan ko lang kung kaya mong maka-concentrate in that kind of place.

"_Bwisit…Ba't ba palagi nalang akong minamalas?"_ sabi ni Haruno Sakura sa sarili habang umupo sa kanyang assigned seat. Last month kasi, lahat ng kamalasang pwedeng isipin, nangyari sa kanya. Nung Friday the thirteenth. Ninakaw ung cell niya, sumabog yung TV nila, bumagsak sa building, este, sa test, naabutan ng ulan, nilagnat ng forty-five degrees centigrade, nalipasan ng gutom at lumayas ang kanyang lolo. Ngayon, hindi maka-concentrate sa pag-aaral dahil sa isang kantang ginawa ng kanyang besprend para sa ex nito na pinarinig sa kanya.

**Tulala, nakatayo sa ulan,  
Inaalala ang kahapong kasama ka,  
Ang mga pangakong mong walang kwenta  
Bwisit ka, sinungaling…  
Piniwalaan kita, pina-asa mo ako,  
Pero sa huli ako'y ginago mo**

Freaky song. Freakin' lyrics… Yung tono lang naman yung hindi makalimutan. Nakaka-relate ka ba?

"Um, okay, class. I'm Miss Masumi at ako ang maging bantay ninyo for the day." Intro ng guro. Si Miss Masumi Murakami ang breast friend ni Miss Anko. Si Miss Masumi ay isang mabait, maganda, mahinhin, green-eyed blondie. Siya rin ang guidance councilor ng school. Haaay, mukhang heaven sent? Heh. Akala mo lang yun! Kapag may atraso ka sa kanya, grabe! Kala mo pumutok na lahat ng bulakan sa mundo ng sabay tapos sinundan pa ng isang tsumani, lindol at thunderstorm. Pero, hindi ninyo kailangan mag-worry. Dalawang beses pa lang naman nangyari iyon.

Ang unang test ay English. It's too horrible to describe! Too horrible! Its so... Its so... Oh gawd! The test! Sobrang hirap ng test! Pang-first year ba talaga ito? May cross-over pa sa Values Education! Mapipiga yung utak mo sa kaka-isip kung anong i-sasgot. In four words: Mahirap hulaan, madaling ibagsak. 'Yun na 'yun. Period.

Yung sumunod na exam Math. Madali lang… kung nag-aral ka. Peksman! Totoo! Solving and graphing equations lang naman eh. Tapos nag-dagdag pa ng survey sa likod. 'How do you find this test? A. Easy B. Medium C. Hard If your answer is not in the choices, please write it on the blank below.' Huh? _"Pinag-loloko ba tayo ng mga guro_?" Inisip ng mga estudyante.

Ang ikatlong exam ay Science. Just like a picnic in the park. Science kasi ang focus ng school kaya medyo mdali lang. Pero ngayong year, may konting twist: 'write a poem declaring your endying love for science and everything that relates to it.' _"Teka lang, English ba ito o Science?"_ Tanong ng mga estudyante sa kanilang mga sarili.

Yay! Fifteen minute break na! Lumabas muna sa classroom si Miss Masumi para ilagay ang mga answer sheets sa guidance office at kuhanin ang natitirang set of exams. Sa classroom, nag-chat at kumain ng iba. Pero trip nina Sakura Haruno at Sakura Mamoto (Kuma ang tawag sa kanya) na mag-note passing.

'_Ang bilis mong natapos sa exam, ah. Inspired ka ba?'_ Scribble ni Kuma.

'_What the hell are you writing about? Gusto ko lang maagang matapos tong lintek na NAT!'_ scribble ni Sakura.

'_Asus! Denial pa ito! Kayo naman ni Sasuke, di ba? Kala mo siguro huli na ako sa balita!'_ scribble ni Kuma.

'Tumigil ka diyan, porke wala dito si Asami, ako na tong pinag-tri-tripan mo!' reply ni Sakura. Muntik na nga mabutasan ang papel at yung upuan niya dahil sa sobrang diin ng pag-sulat niya. After a few messages, turn na uli ni Kuma mag-sulat. Nag-drowing siya ng dalawang stick people na mag-holding hands at linabelan ang isa ng Sakura at yung isa, he-who-must-never-be-mentioned-in-front-of-Sakura-if-you-want-to-live-and-see-the-sunshine-of-tommorow. Haba ng pangalan. Pagkakuha at pagkabasa ni Sakura nung message, agad niya pinunit ito two pieces ang papel at ipinasok sa bag niya. Tapos kumuha siya ng papel at nag-drowing ng isang stick person sa tinulak ng isa pang stick person out of the window. Linabelan niya yung tinulak ng Kuma at yung isa, inilagay niya ang pangalan niya. At nag-scribble din siya ng isang message:_ 'Susunugin ko yun mamaya. Gusto mong sumama para ma witness mo kung anong ginagawa ko kapag nagagalit ako?'_

Pagtapos basahin ni Kuma ang message, nanginig siya na para bang kina-usap siya ng kung ano. Tinignan niya si Sakura na para ba itong isang serial killer at inimagine ang kanyang sarili na nasusunog sa galit nito. Nakaka-pangilabot talaga. Lalo pang lumala at tumaas ang balahibo sa ilong niya nang mapansin niya ang Ultimate-Dark-twenty-five-twist-smirk-and-death-glare-combo na ibinabato sa kanaya ni Sakura.

After five more minutes, bumalik na ang kanilang guro sa classroom nila. Sinimulan na ang mga sumunod na tests na sobrang bad trip sa ibang estudyante dahil minention ang mga ka-love team nila or yung mismong team na iyon. Isa sa kanila, well, kilala na ninyo siya. Tapos uwian na! Horray! Nagkita-kits ang mga taga I-Hope sa ilalim ng pinaka matandang puno sa Konoha at nag-kwentuhan ng happenings.

"Argh! Nakaka bwisit na talaga! Bakit ba ayaw matanggal sa utak ko?" Sigaw ni Sakura kay Ino.

"Yung alin? Yung ninety-three to ninety-four?" Tanong ni Ino. Yun kasi yung item na ikinagalit ni Sakura sa exam.

"Hindi iyon! Yung Tono ng kanta mo!" Sigaw uli ni Sakura.

"Geez, di mo naman kailangan sumigaw!"

* * *

**a/n:** Ah, yung NAT… Muntik na ako ma-guidance nun kasi sinuntok ko yung katabi ko…. Bwahaha! March na! Bakit kaya palagi akong out of season? Hmmm…. Kailangan kong maglabas ng mga ideya dahil umaapaw na ang thought bucket ko para sa mga ffs at wala ako masyadong oras para magsulat. Oh yeah, '_breast friend'_ is not a typo. It simply means close sila sa isa't isa. 'Kuma' is short for kumag or japanese for bear. Pasensya po sa grammatical, spelling and character errors. Pasensya na rin po kung puro love team ang nasusulat. Kailangan kong ilabas ang galit ko sa teachr na binigyan ako ng isang ka-love team dahil sa isang lintek na libro…. Anyway, please review!

**Fudge:** (sinasayaw ang Melting Chocolate Waltz) Yehey! Marso na.. Baliktad ang mundo, kapag school days, inaabot ako ng ala una para tapusin ang mga assignment ko pero kapag weekends, walang assignments.

**Cast:** Ang aga mong mag-celebrate. May second, third at fourth season pa. Tapos yung summer bonus. Tapos yung Great War documentary. Tapos yung…

**Fudge:** C'mon! I'm havin' a moment here!

**Sakura:** Hindi ito playground. Isa itong fanfic na hindi kailangang (snoring)… Hoy, gising! (nosebubble and dream balloon explode)

**Fudge:** (snorts) Huh? Pwedeng paki ulit? Nakatulog kasi sa speech mo, eh.

**Sakura:** I HATE YOU…

**Fudge:** So? Ako parin naman yung authoress dito. Ohohohoho….

**Sakura:** Kanina mo pa ginagaya si Santa Claus! Malayo pa ang pasko!

**Cast:** (sweatdrops) out of season talaga… Yan ba epekto ng sobrang babad sa assignment?


	26. Finale

**High School Life**

**Disclaimer: **Hindi akin ang 'Naruto' at ang edited version ng 'Narda' at 'At The Beginning' sa fic na ito. Hinihiram ko lang sandali para matapos na ang kwentong ito.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Requirements at ang Paglagas ng Cherry Blossoms**

_First week of Spring._ Masaya ang araw na ito para sa maraming mga estudyante dahl malapit na ang last day of school. Kailangan lang nila tapusin ang ilang requirements at hello, summer vacation! For example, ang klase nina Sakura. Masaya silang nag-lilinis sa klasrum nila kasi requirement nila iyon sa MAPEH at Filipino. SA sobrang saya, napakanta si Naruto.

**Pinung-pino kung pumiga  
****Lumabas ay hangin,  
****Ako'y napatingin  
****Sa basahan na tuyo sa kamay ko  
****Makakakita ba  
****Ng dishwashing _shoap_ na mabula  
****Kung-**

Napikon si Kiba kaya hinagis niya ang kanyang basahan sa mukha ng blondie na naglilinis ng blackboard.

"Bakit ba! Nag-prapraktis ako para sa choir!" Sigaw ni Naruto.

"Talaga? Kasama ka sa choir? Salamat sa warning! Pag-uwi ko sa bahay, maghahanda na ako sa gamit at pupunta sa buwan! Baka gumuho pa yung mundo kapag kumanta ka!" Sigaw ni Kiba na ikinagalit naman ni Naruto. Sa sobrang galit niya kumuha siya ng isang chalk at ihinagis sa mukhang asong kaklase ng naglilinis ng bintana. Medyo napataas ang bato ng chalk kaya sablay at tumama sa binta na nabasag sa impact. After two seconds, may sumigaw ng babae sa baba.

"**Kya! Si-si George! Nag-dudugo yung bibig! Nakalunok kasi ng bubog na galing dun sa basag na bintana! Nakabukas kasi yung bibig habang hinihintay ako! George don't worry! Ha-huntingin ko ang may gawa niya sa iyo at sisiguraduhin ko na hiniling niyang indi siya ipinanganak!"**

Nagtinginan ang dalawang magkaaway. Silence…. Tapos….

"Reserve ako sa cabinet ng cleaning materials!" sabay sigaw ng dalawa. Tinginan uli…. Unahan sa lalagyang mga cleaning materials tapos nag-siksikan ang dalawa sa loob.

Sa kabilang dulo ng school, nag-sosoli ng speakers sina Sasuke at Sakura sa ComSci.

"_Bwisit naman! Bakit pa kasi kaming dalawa ang inutusan ni Iincho para isoli yung mga speakers na hiniram para dun sa play nung isang araw!"_ Inisip ni Sakura. Si Sasuke naman, ang layo ng tingin. Malay ko ba kung anong iniisip nun. Pero ang sigurado ko lang, nadapa siya at nahulog kay… too-tooooooot…

Pagdating sa CmSci classroom, inagaw ni Sakura ang speakers sa kamay ni Sasuke at pumasok sa loob, kinamusta ang guro at ibinalik sa cabinet ang mga speakers. Lumapit si Ginoong Bulaklak kay Sasuke na oblivious pa rin sa mundo.

"Oi, Sasuke, kayo na ba ni Sakura?" tanong ng intregarong guro sa kanyang estudyante. Dahil ng spaced out si Sasuke, nag-oo siya.

"Ano? Kayo na?" Surpresang sigaw ng guro. Kakatapos lang ibalik ni Sasura ang mga speakers. Lumapit siya sa dalawang lalaki na nag-uusap.

"Sino?" innosenteng tanong ni Sakura. May ibinulong sa kanya si Mr. Flower. After a few seconds, lagliparan paalis ang mga ibon at hinahabol na ni Sakura si Sasuke sabay sigaw nga mga death threats.

"**Ang epal mo! Bwisit ka! Drop dead or I'll kill you!" **Sigaw ni Sakura.

"**Ano bang nagawa ko!" **sigaw ni Sasuke.

"**As if 'di mo alam kung anong sinabi mo kay sir! Nakakapikon ka na!"

* * *

**

**Pagdating ng Tanghali….**

After a whole morning ng habulan, naisipan ni Sakura na mag-hang-out muna sa pinaka tahimik na lugar sa campus: sa rooftop. Wala na kasing pumupunta dun. Nakita ni si...too-toooot. Joke! Si Satsuki lang iyon! Yung pinakatahimik sa babae sa klase nila.

"Gusto mo?" Offer ng brown-haired, pigtailed girl sabay abot ng chocolate mushrooms. "Bakit ang lungkot mo? Dahil ba hindi mo kami makikita sa summer?" Nag-dagdag pa ng tanong.

"Nag-sasalita ka pala!" Sabi ni Sakura. Five minutes of silence…. "Hindi iyon…" sabi ni Sakura sabay tingin sa kabilang direksyon para hindi Makita ng kaklase niya ang kanyang mukha. "Aalis na kasi…. Amerika….." Halos pabulong na sinabi ni Sakura. Tapos, the wind blew the cherry blossoms as if wanting to wipe the tear-stained face of the , _cough cough,_ fair , _ehem_, **_maiden._** Hey, narrator lang ako at binbasa ko lang yung script na ibinigay ng author na nabugbog ng isang grupo ng mga engot. Anyway…. Two feet away, nakikinig ang stalker ni Sakura.

"Ano! Aalis na ang aking pinakamamahal at cute na Sakura! Omigosh! NOOOOO!" emote ang stalker tapos tumingin sa dalawang babae at nag-blush. "Kyaa! Ang cute talaga niya! The way her face is angled like that tapos yung background of _fenk!_ Tapos nakalugay pa yung buhok niya tapos inagaw ng hangin yung mga luha niya! Kyaaaa!" Ang taas ng boses… Parang sopranista…. Pagtapos niyang magpikture, tumakbo siya papunta sa clasroom.

Kumalat na ang balita sa klasrum na aalis na papuntang Amerika si Sakura. Napagdesidyunan ng klase na mag-throw ng farewell party sa Green Jeepie. Walang nag-contribute dahil yung gagamitin nila yung sobra sa class fund. Bumili pa sila ng card. Valentines day card lang yung andun pero kinuha parin nila at pinuno ng mga doodles at signatures sa likod. Pero may natatanging signature na nakalagay sa message page dahil hindi kasya sa likod.

* * *

**Pagdating ng Hapon….**

Nag-kuhanan ng ng mga card at in-announce na yung date of enrollment kaya proceed na sa Green Jeepie. Nag-oeder ng pizza, drinks, Dunkin' Chips at Permed Frenchies. Tapos dumating ng pagkain, nagbigay ng speech si Iincho.

"We are here to celebrate a whole year of pag-sasawaan ng mukha, friendship at closeness to each other (sa background: cough, cough). Ehem.. Alam na siguro ng lahat na meron tayong isang kaklaseng aalis," sabi ni Iincho.

"_Paano nila nalaman yung…"_ Inisip ni Sakura.

"And so, my dear people, here we are today, standing together, back-to-back. Nung mga times na meron sa ating gusting tumalon kung saan, tumakbo hanggang mapilayan at huwag na huminga magpakailanman, pero we stuck and helped each other. Now, we celebrate those times we shared. At the beginning, we were strangers starting out on a journey of youth. Never dreamed that we had to go through these challenges. Now, here we are, on this wonderful journey, but remember, we were at the beginning with you….No one told us, we were going to find each other. Unexpected, how you read my heart and grew close. When we lost hope, we were there for each other, cause we were at the beginning together. " Sabi ni Iincho bago umupo na umiiyak. Tsk, tsk. Kalalaking tao. Wait lang, lalaki pala siya?

"_Di ba lyrics ng kanta iyon?"_ Inisip ng lahat ng nakikinig. Tapos kinuha ng isang kaklase nila ang card na hinanda nila at ini-abot sa natatanging naturally pink-haired freshman.

"What the hell?" Sabi ni Sakura. Binuksan niya ang envelop at na laki ang mata sa message na isinulat ng secretary from the class.

'**Alam mo bang mahal kita?  
****Kaya lang hindi ko masabi  
****Bawal ang P.D.A. sa school…**

**Hindi ko masabi dahil  
****kaibigan lang ang turi mo sa akin**

**Pero baling araw hihigit ba doon?**

**Siguro hindi…  
****Kung matisod nga lang hindi mo magawa,  
****Mahulog pa kaya?  
****Happy Valentines Day na lang!'**

"**What the damn funky hell!" **Sigaw nito. Hindi dahil sa message pero dahil dun sa signature sa baba. Ang signature na hindi nag-kasya sa likod. Ang signature ni… Sasuke!

"Anong problema mo, Sakura?" Tanong ni Mitsuki. Hindi nag-reply ang pink-haired girl sa sobrang shock kaya nilapitan nalan siya nito. Tinakpan ni Mitsuki ang kanyang bibig para hindi ma-obvious ang pagkagulat ng "Ice Maiden". Labis itong ipinagtaka ng mga kaklase nila kaya nilapitan ang dalawa at binasa ang mensahe. After a few minutes, nasa state of shock na ang buong klase.

"**WAAAAHHH! Last day of school ngayon kaya nag-confess na si Sasuke!" **Sigaw ng isa.

"**Aalis na kasi si Sakura kaya ganoon!" **Sigaw naman ng isa.

"Eh? Teka nga! Sino bang aalis?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Huwag mo na itago sa amin ang katotohanan! Alama na namin na… na… Wahhh! Amerika! Iiwan mo na kami!"

"Sino naman nag-sabi senyo niya?" tanong ni Sakura. Tinuro ng mga kaklase niya ang stalker ni Sakura.

"Kasi narinig ko yung conversation ninyo ni Satsuki sa rooftop…. Tapos… BOOHOOO!" Sabi ng stalker.

"Ahahahah!" Tawa ni Sakura habang namumuo ang mga luha sa gilid ng mata niya. "Ang tanga naman ninyo! Hindi ako yung aalis! Si Ino! Tinanggap kasi ng papa niya yung offer para mag-trabaho sa Canada kaya dun na rin siya mag-aaral. Hehehe…"

"**Ika-aw…"** Sabi ng mga kaklase niya sabay tingin sa chismosong nag-kalat ng balita. Yung mga lalaki, nag-crack ng knuckles. Yung mga babae, nag-handa ng foundation at lip gloss.

"Teka lang! Dahil nandito na rin tayo, mag-celebrate na tayo!" Sabi ni Iincho. At nag-party till they were green ang mga estudyante. Haaay, isang school year na ang nakalipas. Isang taong ng pag-aaral, tawanan, iyakan, bwisitan, ka-lechehan, chuva evers. Si Sakura, nakita na ang nakasulat sa likod ng card. Si Sasuke, tulala pa rin. Si Naruto, teka, saan nga pala si Naruto?

* * *

**Sa Cleaning Closet ng klasroom….**

"Tingin mo, naka-uwi na ba yung babae kanina?" tanong ni Naruto kay Kiba.

"Malay ko! Ikaw kasi!" Sisi ni Kiba sa kanyang kasama.

"A, ganoon? Baka gusto mong kumanta ako!" Threat ni Naruto.

"Wag na! Baka bingi na ako bago pa mag-simula ang summer!"

"Anong sabi mo?" At nag-away sila parang aso't pusa.

* * *

**a/n: **Yehey! Tapos na! Pasensya po kung medyo natagalan at pangit yung finale at yung last few chapters. Ahehe… Ewan ko lang kung gagawa pa ako ng season two, pero kapag nangyari iyon, siguro sa August o sa Pasko pa! Sige! Me assignment pa ako! Bye! (dives into a sea of failed test papers)

**S Combo:** Haaay… Natapos na ring ang paghihirap natin…. Tapos natatagalan pa bago siya mag-sulat… Swerte na talaga ngayon!

**Fudge:** Talaga? Yun ba ang tingin ninyo? Abangan nalang ninyo sa documentary ko! Ahahaha!

**Sakura:** Saan na nga ba natin inilagay yung calling card ng rehab kung saan natin pindala si Naruto?

**Sasuke:** Speaking of Naruto, nasaan ba siya?

**Naruto:** (Nakakulong sa cabinet) Labas ninyo ako rito!


End file.
